Many Rivers To Cross
by gooseles
Summary: In the senior year that will change everything, Brooke Davis, Mouth McFadden and Bevin Maskey deal with heartbreaking loss, embed on a new journey of discovering true love, and somehow find themselves along the way.
1. Not Ready To Make Nice

Brooke Davis smiled as she made her way down the halls of Tree Hill High School en route the female locker room. Head held high, there was an amazing confidence that seemed to ooze through her. She was pretty, popular and rich but it was more than that. People were somehow inexplicably drawn to the Student Council President and cheerleading captain. Outside the weather was beautiful and a severe case of senioritis lingered in the air. After four long years of high school, soon it would all be over.

For Brooke it was mixed emotions. Part of her looked forward to the college years. She maintained high hopes for Clothes Over Bros, the already successful fashion line she had started at the age of 17. But the excitement and craving for independence that fueled most of her peers, couldn't have mattered less to Brooke. An only child, she had been virtually independent since birth. Her parents, both members of Tree Hill's social elite, had paid little attention to their daughter. She was clothed, fed and provided a roof over her head. That combined with all the cash and credit cards a teenage girl could dream of, had been the extent of her interaction with her mother and father.

When Brooke's father's job called for the family to relocate, Brooke had opted to finish out school with the friends she had grown up with. With her parents in California, she had started off in a one bedroom apartment with Haley James Scott, tutor, waitress, sometimes rock star and one half of the student body's only married couple. With the Scott marriage on temporary hiatus, the girls had roomed together but after a reconciliation, Brooke had moved over to the Sawyer home, house of her lifelong best friend, Peyton. The bliss and sisterhood had only lasted a few months and Brooke found herself without an address until the unlikely aid of her fair weather friend and sometimes rival, Rachel Gatina. But surprising all, including themselves, the move had turned out well and the roommates, with Rachel's parents supervising about as much as Brooke's would have, had grown close.

On the other hand, Brooke loved high school and everything that it stood for. For about 800 days or so, she reigned supreme. Every boy wanted to date her and every girl wanted to be her. She was the queen bee of her clique, which included the most popular kids in school. High school, for the most part, had been safe and fun but senior year had swooped in and changed everything.

His name was Lucas Scott. She had known him almost all her life. He was the broody, scruffy blonde haired boy from the other side of the river. He was relatively quiet in school and his mother owned that café downtown that sold the really good desserts. He was also the subject of the town's most scandalous and worst kept secret…the illegitimate son of wealthy bigwig, Dan Scott and half brother to popular, arrogant jock, Nathan Scott. From kindergarten through sophomore year, the two had barely exchanged words but everything had changed when Ravens coach Brian "Whitey" Durham invited Lucas to join the school's, _Nathan's_, basketball team. Everything had changed and all hell had broken loose. Leave it to Brooke to sexually initiate the newest team player but her usual "hide half naked in the backseat" trick had backfired. So all guys weren't the same. Lucas was definitely different and Brooke had fallen head over heels in love for the first time.

He'd originally had a thing for her best friend, Peyton, but nothing had ever panned out. Peyton was always too busy with her own drama and had brushed Lucas off. So Brooke had taken the opportunity and ran with it. For the first time in a relationship, she had been valued and respected and loved. Lucas had treated her like a queen and life had been perfect until the accident.

It was a car wreck that nearly took his life and Brooke, the ever tearful, dutiful girlfriend had remained by his hospital bedside. But he had broken up with her anyway and the reason why, later revealed, had devastated her entire world. The chemistry with Peyton had never been extinguished and they had been carrying on behind her back. Humiliated, hurt and angry, it had taken Brooke a while to pick up the pieces but finally she forgave them both. Moving on to a short relationship with new kid on the block, Felix Tagano, Brooke's heart had healed and she had renewed a solid friendship with Lucas. But the love was still there. He wanted her back and she had spent a whole summer on the other side of the country wanting him, too. She wrote him a letter every day and during the eagerly anticipated senior year, they rekindled the romance.

It was to be short lived. Both had changed. It was over but harder to say good bye and Brooke's anger had been refueled further with Peyton's second interference. Not only had she kissed Lucas in a moment of distress during a school shooting but she'd had the nerve to later confess to Brooke that she was still in love with him. It had been too much and the relationship with Lucas as well as the Brooke and Peyton friendship, was over. In a matter of months, Brooke's world had been flipped upside down. She had managed to forgive Lucas yet again and even Peyton but things just weren't the same and she wondered if they ever would be again.

"Hey, Brooke."

"How's it going?"

"Brooke, what's up?"

She smiled, nodded and waved to those trying to get her attention, some of them she didn't even know. It was like she was a celebrity and in those halls, she was. Entering the locker room, she changed into her sporty practice attire and gathered her notes detailing musical choices, new cheers, and choreography. Walking out to the gym, she took the shortcut near Whitey's office. Not paying much attention, she walked through the tiny corridor right into a large, warm object. She hit with force enough to make her stumble backwards but the real awkwardness came when she got a good look at what she had bumped into.

"Brooke", they both gasped with literal astonishment.

"Hey", she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Peyton, embarrassed, looked up at Lucas as their former friend and girlfriend, respectively, brushed right past them.

"Brooke…"

"I'll meet you on the floor."

"Brooke…"

But she was already gone. Peyton cursed out loud.

"Maybe you should try talking to her", Lucas gently suggested.

"Yeah because that's worked so well before."

"I know Peyt but I hate to see you guys like this. It sucks. You and Brooke were best friends once."

Peyton closed her eyes as she made her way back to the floor and the other cheerleaders.

"Yeah", she sadly repeated. "Once."

Warm ups began as thee cheerleaders took their positions on the mats and began stretching.

"Alright girls. Get all the kinks out, we've got a new routine today!" Brooke called out.

"Can I talk to you?" Peyton knealt beside her.

"Depends", Brooke never looked up. "Is it about practice or cheerleading or routines?"

"No. It's about us."

"Peyton…"

"Brooke, I don't know what else to say. I hate it that we're fighting like this."

"We're not fighting. We go to the same school, we're on the same squad, we run around in the same social circle. I deal with that."

"Yeah but we don't talk, not like we used to."

"Well, what do you expect? Nothing is like it used to be."

As much as she hated to hear it, she knew it was the truth.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do, what else to say."

"It's fine, Peyton."

"Obviously it's not because you're still hurting and you're still angry. Look, I know it must be tough for you to see Lucas and me together like that but…"

"Is that what you think this is about?" Brooke asked, finally looking her in the eye. "Because it's not. What happened with the whole stupid love triangle thing the first time, I let go. I forgave both of you. As far as Lucas and me, us getting back together was a mistake. We weren't right for each other but neither one of us could admit it. I was finally prepared to let him go but it was still hard. If I'd had the chance to do that, then nobody would have been hurt as much, I could have leaned on my best friend for support and then we all could have moved on. But it didn't happen that way. You didn't let it happen that way, Peyton. Look, believe it or not, I'm at peace with you and Lucas together even though sometimes it still makes me cringe thinking of how you two got there. That whole soul mate thing? Okay, so maybe that is you, too. I get that. I'm okay with that now but it doesn't mean we can just go back to way things were."

"When?" Peyton asked sincerely. "Can we ever go back to that?"

"I don't know but...I hope so."

A wave of hope and relief washed over Peyton as she put her hand on Brooke's arm.

"Cheerleaders, up and over here!" Brooke pulled away and stood, yelling to summon the other girls.

Peyton swallowed hard and walked away, joining her fellow squad members

"And what the hell was that all about?" Rachel, co captain, asked, joining her roommate.

"It was nothing", Brooke shrugged it off.

"Looked like something to me. Looks like you're ready to make nice."

"Not so fast and by the way, why do you care again?"

"Because I'm an inquiring mind, because I'm your roommate and because uh, I saw those two making out in the shortcut hall."

"That really doesn't bother me anymore."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, which leads me to my next question. Why are you still holding a grudge? You don't want Lucas, Lucas doesn't want you, he and Peyton belong together and you don't even care anymore. So what's the problem? You know Blondie over there misses the hell out of you. Why don't you go ahead and put her out of her misery?"

"I don't know. I'm not ready yet."

"When will you be?" Rachel teased. "When you find a hot stud muffin, Prince Charming of your own?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed.

"That'll be the day. I think Tree Hill is fresh out of stud muffin, Prince Charmings."

"You never know, Brookie. You never know."


	2. The F Bomb Drops Again

All eyes focused on Mouth McFadden, one hand concealed behind his back, as he walked down the hallway but the grinning high school senior couldn't have cared less. He closed and locked the door to his beloved Media Center. It was one of his favorite places in the world and just two short years before, he couldn't have imagined he would be there. It was a media geek's dream come true. A private office in the middle of the school complete with state of the art video equipment and technology. In the center was the booth that Mouth sat at and made daily morning and afternoon school announcements. It was also where all the Ravens media magic happened from the webcasts to the website, all a product of Mouth's genius.

Sports had always been a huge part of his life. Too scrawny to play, he had always been more interested in what went on behind the scenes. While most young fans grew up admiring the college basketball players they watched on television, Mouth had grown up worshiping Dick Vitale. He knew he'd never be a star on the court but he dreamed of someday calling the play by play from the press box. In an interesting turn of events, he would get his wish. Mouth had grown up at the River Court, a basketball haven for Tree Hill's youth. Along with his best friend, Jimmy Edwards, Mouth had been the premiere broadcaster for the nightly impromptu two on two inner city championships starring Skills Taylor, Junk Moretti, Ferguson Thompson and Lucas Scott. Four of the city's most talented, none played for the high school's varsity Ravens until the day Coach Durham turned the apple cart upside down.

Who would ever think Lucas would don a Ravens jersey? He had intentionally kept to himself and his close knit group of friends, away from the spotlight, away from the Scott's. But he had deserved to be apart of that team and the moment he joined them, all the lives around him changed. Lucas and Nathan became brothers and best friends. Haley James became Mrs. Haley Scott. And the newfound popularity enjoyed by Lucas extended to his inner circle. Soon Mouth was rubbing elbows with the likes of Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer at parties held at Dan Scott's beach house. And gone were the days of makeshift microphones and pretending at the River Court. Soon he was named president of the media club, webmaster of the school's basketball site and official commentator for all games that were broadcast live via the web.

It was the popularity he had always dreamt about but still something was missing. He had plenty of friends but there was still envy in his eyes and in his heart when he saw the other couples around him. He had long adored the Brooke Davises and Rachel Gatinas of the world but he had been repeatedly let down gently. He was a "nice guy", the "little brother" they never had. Mouth had begun to give up but a shooting at the school by the hand of his former best friend, Jimmy had put everything into perspective. It was Mouth who held the secret that it had been Rachel that had released the school's time capsule, which in turn had released Jimmy's wrath. In the days and weeks that followed, he and Rachel had grown particularly close. He had even come to love her, hoping she felt the same way. But it wasn't to be. Once again he had been left humiliated and heartbroken. To cope with the pain, he had thrown himself into his media duties at the school. A lanky, talkative, animated sophomore had won the audition to be his co announcer. Gigi Silveri was her name and it had been a tumultuous pairing at best with her unorthodox commentating and focus on how hot the players' butts looked in their shorts as opposed to their on court stats. Some nights Mouth had secretly wondered how he would make it through the season with her and matters were only complicated further when Gigi gleefully, unexpectedly but matter of factly announced her crush on him.

It was all the headache he needed. The last thing he wanted to do was date Gigi. Why would he? She was cute. She was funny. She was nice. She was smart. They were starting to have a good time together as friends and even their working relationship had improved. Why on earth would he want someone like Gigi? Then it dawned on him and once the revelation was revealed, it made Mouth literally sick to his stomach. He was treating her the way he had often been treated by members of the other sex. There was nothing wrong with Gigi, in fact, there were plenty of things right with her. But one factor stood in the way…she wasn't Rachel. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right and luckily he had woken up in the nick of time. Their first date together had been wonderful. She had looked so pretty when he saw her. After that night, the two virtually had become inseparable. Next to Nathan and Haley, they were the school's cutest and most talked about couple. Mouth adored Gigi and it felt good to finally experience true love.

Walking down the hall, he couldn't help but grin as everyone smiled at him. He tried to conceal the vast bouquet behind his back but it was impossible as the flowers peaked out from the sides of his thin frame. Most girls were into roses but she adored orchids. So he had ordered a beautiful fresh arrangement of them and planned to surprise her at her locker. He'd do anything to see her smile and knowing she was happy was more than enough to make him happy.

"Guess who?" he snuck up behind her, placing a hand over her eyes.

"Hey Mouth", she turned around to face him.

"How is the most beautiful girl at school today?"

Gigi couldn't help but blush and giggle. Mouth, with all his sweet gestures and compliments always seemed to have that effect on her.

"I'm okay. What are hiding behind your back?"

"What are you talking about?" he feigned innocence. "Nothing is behind my back."

She placed her hands on her hips.

"Mouth…"

"Okay", he grinned, producing the flower bouquet and finally handing it to her. "What do you think?"

Her eyes widened.

"They…they're beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you are."

"White orchids. My favorite."

"I know."

"What's the occasion?"

He shrugged.

"Just because. There doesn't have to always be an occasion, Gigi. It shouldn't have to be an anniversary or birthday or something like that for you to get flowers. You're a great girlfriend and I love you very much. That should be enough, right?"

She looked in his eyes and saw heartfelt sincerity. Mouth truly was a wonderful guy.

"Mouth…"

"I had an idea after the game tonight. There's supposed to be an eclipse. I was thinking we could watch it at the River Court. The weather is supposed to be perfect and I know we'd have a great view."

"Mouth…"

"Or if you don't want to, it's fine. We could do something else."

Gigi nervously chewed on her lip. She was known for her candor and for speaking exactly what was on her mind at any given time. She had something to say but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Mouth, we have to talk."

"Okay…"

"There, there's something I have to tell you and I don't quite know how to say it."

He frowned at first but his expression quickly softened.

"Gigi, I think I know what this is about."

"You do?"

"Yeah and it's okay."

"It is?" she made a face.

"You bet. It's your first solo live interview with the players tonight. Look, I know it can be nerve racking but don't worry about it. You're gonna be fine, I promise. Just make sure everyone is decent before you go into the locker room", he joked.

"Mouth, it's not that", she sighed.

"Okay. Then what is it?"

"Mouth, I'm breaking up with you."

He laughed out loud. Gigi was always such a kidder.

"Yeah right. Now what's really on your mind?"

"I'm not joking. We need to break up. Now."

His face fell when he saw she wasn't smiling.

"You're serious…"

"As a heart attack."

"Gigi…why?" he swallowed hard.

"Its not you, it's me", she took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know that sounds totally lame and cliché but it's the truth. You're a great guy and a great boyfriend. I like being with you but it's getting to be too much."

"Too much?"

"Yeah. Take Nathan and Haley for example. They're another great couple. They're always together and they're so happy. They're even expecting a baby soon."

"Gigi, you don't have to worry about that. We, we haven't even got to second base yet."

"I know, Silly", she gave him a smile. "The thing is, sometimes it seems like you and I are as serious as Nathan and Haley. It's too much too soon. Maybe in a few years it would be cool but for now? I'm just 15. I want to go roller skating and I want to go to sleepovers and I want to hang out with my friends."

"You can do those things. Gigi, you do those things now."

"I know but it's not the same. I feel tied down. Look, you're a great guy and you have so much to give to a girl but that girl isn't me. Sorry. Just don't be mad."

Just like that. It was over. She had spoken her peace just as bluntly as she had when she had first had a crush on him.

"Gigi…"

Just then first bell rang.

"I've got to go. We can talk later, okay?"

Mouth struggled to find his words. He was stunned.

"Are, are you sure? I mean, have you thought about this? Is…is this really what you want?"

"I'm sure. You're a great guy, Mouth McFadden and I'll never forget you. Friends?"

He wanted to cry, to punch something. There went that damned dreaded "f" word again.

"Sure", he finally spoke softly. "Friends."

Gigi smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek. In a few seconds she was gone again and he was left holding the flowers and wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Those for me?" laughed a voice from behind that playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

Mouth turned around and saw a familiar, friendly face.

"Fergie…"

"What's up with you, man? Everything alright? You look like you just lost your best friend."

He exhaled, tears clouding his vision as the two began the walk to homeroom. Stopping along the way, he was sure to trash the bouquet of orchids.

"I think I just did."


	3. Isn't She Lucky?

Bevin Mirskey smiled as she got ready. Stepping out of the shower, she had blown her wild mane of blonde locks dry before curling them to perfection. Then she carefully applied, eye shadow, mascara, liner, blush and lip gloss. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she blew herself a kiss as she prepared to get dressed. Choosing a sexy black lace bra and panty set, the teen beauty queen donned a pair of high heels and a rain coat, although Tree Hill's extended weather forecast predicted sunny skies for the rest of the week. She was hot and she knew it. More importantly, she was ready.

Bevin lived the life most young girls dreamed about. Her father was the president of a bank and her mother was a successful realtor for the town's leading and most prominent, elite agency. She was their only child and unlike many of her peers, Bevin's parents, Joshua and Emily Mirskey doted on their daughter. She had grown up in a loving home environment. She was the traditional spoiled Daddy's Girl but she'd always maintained a sweet demeanor. Bevin had plenty of friends, most notable, Brooke Davis and the rest of the in crowd. A competitive dancer, cheerleader, pageant contestant and debutante, she was the quintessential popular girl.

Armed with top social status, wealth and undeniable beauty, the one thing Bevin apparently had lacked was brains. Often the butt of blonde jokes, even before she dyed her hair, it was the good natured high school humor that she was the token ditz of the group. She chewed bubble gum excessively and twirled her hair constantly. When jokes were made, she was always the one to give a puzzled look and say, "I don't get it." Her voice sounded like that of a little girl's and she always laughed with a high pitched giggle. Though a decent student academically, no one ever seemed to focus on all the things she was capable of. Not even her friends paid much attention to what she had to say outside of fashion or dating tips. Most people just assumed Bevin Mirskey was stupid and she was content to let them feel that way.

But there was so much more to the book besides its immaculately kept cover. There was a brain, savvy and perfectly able to make her own decisions and her grades would be good enough for college. Not only was she fun to hang around, at times she was incredibly witty. But most important was her heart. Bevin had a heart of gold, loving, sincere and compassionate. She was the one who would give you the shirt off her back or the last penny in her pocket. But most people didn't see that.

"Good night, Mom. Good night, Daddy", she called out, scurrying through the kitchen on her way outside.

"Not too late, Pumpkin", Joshua, smiled from reading his paper.

"I'm spending the night at Brooke's. I'll call you later. Love you."

There was no need to follow her, interrogate her or challenge her story. In her parents' eyes their precious little girl was an angel. Smiling to herself, she hopped in the driver's seat of her convertible, happy she had escaped in her rain coat ensemble. Cranking the car, she turned up the Satellite Radio just as her cell phone rang. It was Teresa, a friend and fellow cheerleader.

"Girlie, where are you?" she called out, amidst blaring rock music in the background.

"Teresa, what's going on? I can barely hear you."

"Hurry up and get your ass over here. I'm at the party."

"What party?"

Teresa rolled her eyes.

"_The _party. You know, the can't miss party of the year. Hel-lo! Courtney Ryan's party."

"Oh that. Sounds like you guys are having a blast. Don't forget to tell me all about it tomorrow, kay?"

"Tomorrow? Wait, you're gonna miss this? You're not coming? Bev, what the hell?"

"I know, I know. Don't be mad, girl, I have the perfect excuse."

"You better have for missing a Courtney Ryan party", Teresa impatiently tapped her foot.

Bevin couldn't contain her grin.

"Oh I have an excuse, alright. Two words for you, chickie…Evan Williams."

"Evan Williams! Oh! My! God!"

Bevin giggled as she had to temporarily pull the phone away from her ear in order to preserve any future chances at normal hearing.

"Told you."

"Evan Williams, really? No way."

"Way and it's gonna be awesome. I'll give you all the dirty details tomorrow."

"So I guess an Evan Williams party trumps a Courtney Ryan party any day."

Evan Williams was the hottest, most popular senior at nearby Ravens rival school, Cove City. A football captain with a legendary reputation, his parties were known classics.

"You got that right."

"Hey", Teresa pouted. "No fair. Where's my invite?"

"Oh", Bevin teased. "Did I mention this was a private party?"

"You lucky little slut!"

"I know, tramp. Now I have to go. I'm on my way to Evan's right now. His parents aren't home."

"Call me…"

"Will do", Bevin hung up, rocking out to the music, eager with anticipation of what was to come.

She had known of Evan for a while. With his pearly white teeth and frat boy clean cut looks, all the girls were always clamoring for his attention. He had immediately spotted Bevin when his school played Tree Hill High at homecoming. Numbers had been exchanged and after a few phone calls, he had asked her out. Bevin had readily accepted, excited for all the surprises that came with a first date. But there would be no romantic walks or movies or dinners. He had parked his father's Mercedes Benz at an infamous make out spot and the two had gotten it on right then and there in the backseat. Afterwards, he had driven her home with quick promises of a second date. It would come and end much like the first. But Bevin was resigned. Evan Williams was hot and he was a catch. Girls would kill to spend time with him and he had chosen her.

Sex was a powerful thing. She had learned that over the years. It was fun and enjoyable and apparently she was good at it. It was a definite attention getter and throughout high school, she had dated the cream of Tree Hill's adolescent crop. But nothing had ever quite panned out. Sure there was always a date or a good time but there were never real relationships. Boys loved to party with her on Friday and Saturday nights but where were they when it was time to hang out on Saturday and Sunday afternoons? Sometimes it hurt but she never allowed herself to dwell on it for long. After all, she was Bevin Mirskey and her life was great. Wasn't it?

Pulling up to his house, she checked herself one last time. Smiling, she sauntered out of the car and up the steps to the house. Ringing the bell, she struck a seductive pose.

"What's up, Bev?" a surprised and drunken Evan answered the door.

"Hey, sexy", she pulled him in for a kiss. "I thought I'd come over and give you some company."

He pulled away and shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing uncomfortably back in the house several times.

"I don't know. Look, it's not a good time. I've got people over and…"

"And what?" she purred, relying on her handiest assets.

His eyes grew large as she open the coat to expose what was underneath.

"The guys can wait", he dragged her in by the arm and up the steps to his bedroom.

The door shut behind them and immediately the coat was on the floor as the two teenagers began their kiss and grope session. Clothing piled up in a heap as they collapsed giggling and naked on the bed. After a few rough and sloppy kisses, Bevin felt the weight of his athletic body on top of hers. There was a moment of discomfort, then she heard him grunt and groan. Four sweaty thrusts later and it was over.

"You okay, sweetie?" she sat up, trying to hide her disappointment.

"I'm cool", he said, getting dressed again. "It was okay."

She pulled the thin sheets up to cover herself.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" she asked, just as he was about to leave the room.

"Oh I'm just gonna get more beer. You want anything?"

She forced that pageant smile.

"Sure. Beer is fine. Thanks."

He nodded and then he was gone, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. Bevin frowned. So much for romance but the night was still young. He was a little drunk and it was an off night. Once he got rid of his friends, he'd return to her and they would share a glorious evening. Smiling at the thought, Bevin lay back down and waited for him to come back. And waited and waited and waited some more. She peeked at the clock. 45 minutes had passed. He was supposed to be on a beer run, where had he gone, Mexico? Sighing, she sat up and searched for her underwear. Standing to clasp her bra, she gasped when she saw a pair of eyes that weren't Evan's, gawking at her from the doorway.

"Dude, your tits look a lot bigger in that cheerleading uniform", a Cove City football player Bevin recognized began to slur.

"Iiiieeewww! Who are you?"

"My name's Travis, what's yours?"

"Get out! Now! Perv."

She quickly pulled on one of Evan's tee shirts.

"Relax. Why so shy? I came to party", he inched closer.

"Yeah right. Take one more step and I will scream like this house is on fire. When Evan finds you up here he's gonna kill you."

Travis shrugged and took another swig of beer.

"Whatever. He was the one who said I could come up here with you."

Her eyes widened.

"I don't believe you. You're lying."

"Suit yourself", he shrugged. "He even said if I was nice, you'd put the slutty heels and rain coat back on."

A furious Bevin brushed past him down the stairs. More people were now in the house, drinking, smoking marijuana and making out.

"Where is Evan?" Bevin demanded.

"With his chick", one of the guys pointed to a couch in the living room.

She stormed over to where he was to see him kissing and stroking the face of a pretty and petite red head.

"What the hell is this?" she put her hands on her hips.

Evan smiled, never missing a beat.

"This is my girlfriend, Christie. Chris, this is Devin from Tree Hill. She's partying with Travis tonight."

Bevin couldn't believe it. He had used her. He had left her. He had attempted to pass her on to one of his buddies like some common whore. He'd had the nerve to introduce her to his girlfriend when all the while Bevin thought that had been her title and to add insult to injury, he hadn't even remembered her name.

"Hey Devin", Christie smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Reaching for a cup of beer on the table, Bevin picked it up and poured it on both of them before running out amidst gossip and giggles. She felt her face flush as she ran out of the house in front of a dozen or so people in an oversized Polo tee shirt and bare feet. She managed to make it to her car, crank it, and roar off before the tears streaked down her face and sobs escaped from her throat. She cried so hard she could barely see, jumping when her phone rang again and scared her. Letting it go to voicemail, she immediately played back the message. It was a fellow cheerleader and clique member, Ashley.

"Hey, Bev, it's me, Ash. Totally missed you tonight at the party but I heard about Evan Williams, you little ho! You go girl, I am sooooo jealous. He is so hot for you, you're like the luckiest girl in the world. Anyway, give me a call tomorrow. You're the best. Love ya."

Pulling the car over, Bevin put her head in her hands and cried. She had been humiliated, used. And it wasn't the first time. In fact, it was all too familiar. The pretty, popular, rich cheerleader who had it all, who could have any boy she wanted when she wanted. If they could see me now, she thought through tears. Bevin Mirskey felt anything but lucky.


	4. Misery Loves Company

Brooke stared out the window of the living room and sighed. The beautiful and warm sunny skies were interrupted with angry dark clouds. It looked like it might rain unexpectedly after all. She used to love rain, especially storms. Even as a little kid she had not been afraid. In the elementary and middle school days, she and Peyton would run outside in their swimsuits in the middle of the front yard, giggling as they splashed about. She missed that. She missed Peyton more than ever. And when she had grown older, thunderstorms took on a whole new meaning.

It was nightfall in the tiny one bedroom apartment she shared with Haley, who had weathered the storm to go see Nathan. The door had opened and the wind had blown in a drenched Lucas. It was supposed to be a romantic evening. She was cooking dinner for him and he would read another beautiful letter he had penned for her. But it had turned out to be anything but. The first bad omen had been when dinner burned. The second came with a blackout and no flashlight or candles in sight. And the third was when Brooke read the letter she had so looked forward to.

Everything had been perfect until that stupid last line. _You're mine forever. _Brooke wanted to scream. It was a perfect line, but the same damned line Lucas had used in a letter he had previously written to Peyton. Snatching her coat from its hook, she had angrily ran out in the midst of the storm of the century. Lucas had run after her where they proceeded to have a knock down, drag out argument in the middle of the street. But things had calmed down when he told her that he was in love with her and exactly why. It had warmed her heart and hours later, they had both warmed her bed, consummating their relationship for the first time on their second go.

Brooke closed her eyes. She'd never forget how she felt at that moment. She could still see him. She could still see the way those blue eyes stared right at her as they made love. She could still feel him, still touch him, it was as if the moment was happening all over again…

"God, my life is over," came a moan from the other side of the room.

Brooke's trance was broken when she looked over and saw her dear friend Mouth flat on his back, staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. His eyes and nose were red and puffy from crying.

"It's okay, Mighty Mouth," she consoled him. "I promise you your life is not over, Friend. It only feels that way because this is your very first heartbreak."

"Actually it's not," he blew his nose. "It's my fourth. You were the first, Erica Marsh was the second and Rachel was the third."

"Oh."

"I need more tissues, please."

Brooke frowned at the hunk of balled up, snot and tear filled, white paper already forming a volcanic heap on top of Mrs. Gatina's five thousand dollar custom made rug.

"Here," she tossed him a brand new box of Kleenex.

"Thanks," he dove right in.

"Mouth, um, no offense or anything but exactly how long is this cry fest going to last?"

"Forever," he sighed dramatically.

"Great," she mumbled under her breath.

He had been sobbing and venting about his unexpected breakup with Gigi going on three hours. She considered Mouth a friend and she loved him dearly. After all, he had been a major player in helping her get over Lucas the first time they had split up. She would always be there for her friends but it was hard seeing poor Mouth in such bad shape.

"It's okay. I know I'm depressing you, Brooke. I'll be okay. Just, just leave me here."

She hung her head in exasperation. Though his pain was real and she could sympathize, his flair for the dramatic had her wanting to ram her fist down his whining little throat. At her wits end, she felt a glimmer of hope when someone was at the door. It was probably Rachel, who had forgotten her key again. Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel would know exactly what to do.

"Thank God you are here, we have a breakup code red going on right on your living room floor and…"

"Brooke! Oh God! My life is over!"

Brooke made a face. What the hell was going on? It was not Rachel at the door, it was a distraught Bevin.

"Don't just stand there, come in before it stats pouring," Brooke closed the door behind them. "Now what the hell happened to you?"

Bevin looked a mess and Brooke couldn't remember a time seeing her that way. She wore no make up and heavy bags loomed underneath her once bright eyes. Tears streamed down her face and she could hardly speak.

"Oh Brookie, it's hopeless! Everything is hopeless! I'm hopeless! I just want to die!"

"Join the club," Mouth sat up, curious, as he temporarily forgot her own troubles.

"I need food," Bevin stumbled in the kitchen. "Lots of it. High calorie, fatty, bad carb filled food."

"Bevin…"

"Donut holes. Oh God, I need donut holes. Do you have any donut holes, Brooke?"

"Of course we do. Rachel lives here", Brooke handed her a bag.

"I love you, " Bevin whimpered as she shoved five in her mouth.

"What the…" Brooke threw her hands up in the air.

Bevin reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of clippers. Holding them in her right hand, she grabbed a handful of her gorgeous blonde locks with the left hand.

"I'm gonna do it! I swear to God! I'm just gonna shave all my hair off and get it over with!" she threatened, powdered sugar and glaze encased around her lips.

"That's it!" Brooke yelled. "Now I am officially taking charge! You two are absolutely nuts! I have Mouth over here trying to blow his brains out through his nose and I have Bevin pulling a Britney. I so cannot handle this right now. I feel a Mariah moment of my own coming on. Both of you need to get a grip and calm down so we can talk this out like rational people."

Bevin pouted, tears still falling as she relinquished the clippers to Brooke.

"What happened to you?" she sniffled, nodding at Mouth.

He exhaled.

"Gigi dumped me."

"Why?" Bevin wrapped her arms around him. "You two were like the perfect couple. You're so cute together. I thought you were happy."

"So did I," he shrugged. "So did I."

"What did she say?"

"She said it was over. She said we were getting too serious too fast. She said she wanted space and time to hang out with her friends. She said she wanted to be just friends…with me."

"I'm so sorry, Mouth."

He shook his head.

"I just don't get it. Is it just me? I mean, I thought everybody wanted to be loved. I thought every girl wanted a nice, honest, loyal, loving guy. Why don't people want relationships anymore? You know, it took me forever to find Gigi. I was always the nice guy, the little brother. I'm the guy you'll ask for help on the big test but I'm the last guy you'll ask out on the big date."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. Face it. I'm a geek, a dork. And that sucks. I'm never gonna have a girlfriend and I'm gonna be a virgin forever."

"Mouth…"

"No. Brooke, Bevin, you two don't get it and you never will. Look at you. You're both drop dead gorgeous. You have no idea what it's like to wake up every morning and feel so ugly."

Brooke swallowed hard.

"Oh Mouth. Sweetie, you're not ugly and one day you're gonna find a great girl who is ready to love you just the way you love her. Plenty of girls would die for a date with you."

"Yeah? Who? Name one, Brooke."

"Um…"

"See you can't. Hell, you didn't even want me and I can't blame you."

"It wasn't like that."

"I know, I know. I was too nice. I'm like a little brother. Yeah, Brooke, I've heard that one before. Then when I met Erica I thought it would be different. She was so pretty and she really liked me. We had some great times. Then she got popular. She took a look in the mirror one day and figured out she could have any guy she wanted, so what the hell was she doing with me? That crushed me, it ruined my whole summer. Then I met Rachel but that was my fault. I was dumb enough to think I was actually in her league. I thought I could compete with Cooper Lee. Pretty dumb, huh? Nobody will ever want me. Face it. Unless I buy a hooker or a mail order bride, I'll be alone and sexless for the rest of my life. But at least my tomb stone will read that I was an awesome friend," he sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel," Bevin spoke up.

"Yeah right."

"I do. You say that I'm pretty. Well, what if I told you it was a curse."

"Whatever."

"It's true. I know how it feels to go through life being judged solely on your looks. People expect me to act a certain way, be a certain way. I have this horrible stereotype I can't break away from. I'm pretty and I'm popular and all these girls want to be my best friend. But why? They don't know me and they don't care about getting to know me. And guys? Whatever. They're all lying, cheating, immature assholes. Be glad you're not like that, Mouth. And you know what? I'd rather be dateless."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. Being dateless might be a little lonely sometimes but that's okay. I can deal with that. I'd rather be lonely than hurt. Because I'm tired of it. I'm tired of it all. People think I'm stupid, just some ditzy blonde cheerleader with bubble gum for brains. That's not me. People think I can only get by on how I look. That's not true. I'm more than that. And guys think they can just use me. Hell, I'm really sick of that. I'm sick of being a whore."

"Bev, you're not a whore," Brooke reached out.

"I'm not? Well, what do you call it? What's the term when guys pick you up, pretend to be interested, tell you what you want to hear, screw you, then forget about you when they've had their fun? Do you have any idea how it feels to like someone, I mean, really like a guy and think your so called relationship is going great, only to have it blow up in your face? I'm tired of not getting called the next day, having guys not remember my name, having them ignore me when they're out with their real girlfriends. It hurts. It makes me feel so worthless."

Her tears continued to fall as did Mouth's as their broken hearts shared a sad but unique kinship. They hugged and comforted each other as Brooke watched from afar. Then, despite her attempts to control it, her own face fell, tears and sobs escaping.

"What are you crying for, Brooke?" Mouth asked.

"Because," she wailed. "Look at you two. You're two of my very best friends. You're both in so much pain and I never even noticed it. Some friend I am, huh? I'm sorry, guys."

"It's okay," Bevin hugged her.

"It's not okay. Sometimes, I feel like nothing is okay anymore. I mean, I'm not in love with Lucas anymore and I totally accept that we're over but sometimes I just get so mad, you know? Like why? Why did he have to love Peyton in the first place? Why wasn't it good enough when I gave him my heart two years ago? And why are things so messed up with Peyton? Part of me misses her so much and wants to forgive her but how? The friendship will never be the same. Can I even trust her again? I, I just don't know what to do sometimes. I feel lonely, too. Yeah, Rachel was great to let me stay here but I should be with my parents. They should be here in Tree Hill and they should love me and we should be a normal family. How come nothing is ever normal anymore?"

Mouth pulled the girls closer.

"I know this is gonna sound corny and lame but I've never felt as close to anybody as I feel to you two right now."

"It's not corny or lame," Bevin added. "I've never told anybody this before. Who else could I trust but you and Brooke?"

Brooke dabbed at her eyes.

"You know what? This really sucks but I'm glad we did it. I'm glad we talked and got everything in the open like this. It helps. I feel better. We're good people, the three of us. Yeah, we have our faults and flaws but doesn't everybody? This is high school and I know no matter what happens, we're all gonna be okay. Mouth, you're not ugly. Sweetie, you're beautiful. And one day you will find that special girl and it will be right, I promise. And Bevin, you're not an idiot. You're smart and kind and you're wonderful. You're not a slut either. Those guys are just assholes and they're the ones that missed out."

"You're pretty great, too," Mouth nodded. "I know things with Lucas changed everything but one day you'll look back on it and laugh. It was just high school, right? There's a guy out there for you too, Brooke Davis and he might not know it yet, but he's the luckiest son of a gun on this planet."

"You're a great friend, too, Brooke," Bevin smiled. "We all know that. Peyton knows it, too. One day you guys will have it back. Forgiveness takes time but that's okay. You love Peyton and she loves you. Don't force anything. When you're ready, it will happen."

The three looked at each other and immediately dissolved into tears again.

"I love you guys."

"I love you."

"What would I do without you two?"

Sobbing in a circle, they all held each other just as a key turned in the lock of the front door. Rachel could only look on in shock and shake her head, as she grabbed a donut hole.

"What the hell happened here?"


	5. Back In The Game

Brooke took a seat at one of the picnic tables located in the back of Tree Hill High. Checking the time again on her phone, she frowned. Cheerleading practice was over and school itself had been dismissed hours ago. Looking around at the few students still hanging around for various extra curricular activities, she failed to locate her roommate. Living together, attending the same school and same amount of classes and cheering together made carpooling the logical option. It was Rachel's turn again and a tired and anxious Brooke was more than ready to go.

"Why so glum, Chum?" Rachel snuck up behind her, draping a long, tanned arm around her.

"There you are. It's about time."

"Somebody's fussy."

"I'm just ready to get out here."

"Why? So you can go home, take a shower, put on your PJs and veg out in front of the TV?"

Brooke crinkled her eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"Because your very boring and slightly pathetic schedule is becoming routine."

"You're so nosy," Brooke defended.

"What happened that day?"

"What day?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You know the day. The day of the storm when I came home and you and Bevin and Mouth were balling your eyes out in a prayer circle."

Brooke let out a sigh. Over time she had actually come to like Rachel and the two had grown close. She had even come to trust her. But what had happened in that living room between three friends was sacred. She could never tell anyone, not even Rachel.

"I told you, nothing. It was no big deal. We were bored and watching sappy movies and you know the rest."

"If that's your story."

"It is."

"Fine, Brooke but you've been different ever since that day."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"What the hell is going on? I wish you'd talk to me or at least snap out of it already. I want my old roomie back, the fun one."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"I call bullshit but I know exactly what is wrong with you."

Brooke folded her arms and smirked.

"Do tell, Dr. Gatina."

"You have lost your groove," Rachel stated matter of factly.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"My what? Hey Rach, 1990 called and they want their word back."

"Make all the fun you want but you know it's true. Think about it. When we first met, back when we couldn't stand each other and you were playing all hard to get with Lucas, you were so, so fun and happy and alive then. What happened? Now it's like you're a different person."

"Rachel…"

"You need a man."

"Let's take a look at my track record the last couple of years. Lucas, Felix, Lucas again, Nick Chavez. Need I say more?"

"So you made some mistakes in the romance department? Big deal. It's just high school. Lucas the first time never should have happened because he wasn't true to himself. He was still into Peyton and even though you were in major lust with him, deep down you knew that so you should have backed off. Not that I blame you because I would have done the exact same thing but this is your crazy, mixed up love life, not mine."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Now onto Felix. That wasn't so bad, right? He was cute, he dropped a lot of cash on you and you had fun."

"Yeah and it would have been great if he hadn't been the bigoted bastard that wrote the word dyke on my best friend's locker."

"True. Noble excuse to dump him but be real, Brooke. You really weren't that in to the guy. He was something to do, to past the time away so you wouldn't be alone. Admit it. A part of you was just using him."

Brooke shrugged.

"Maybe a little but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You were dating. You were exploring. You were having fun. That's what you're supposed to do. It's a normal, healthy part of being a teenager. You don't always have to find everlasting love with every guy you meet."

"Which brings us to Lucas the sequel."

"Precisely. That time around you weren't the one being true to your feelings. You really loved Lucas but you weren't in love with him. You had outgrown him by then. You were a different Brooke. Look at all the things you had accomplished on your own…Student Council President, Clothes Over Bros. You didn't need a guy. You didn't need your parents. All you needed was yourself, you knew you were strong enough to do anything."

"And Nick?"

"You mean Mr. Chavez?"

"Oh don't go there, Friend. That one was all on you, thank you very much."

"Hey, I just set it up trying to help. How the hell was I supposed to know he was our new teacher?"

"That was bad," Brooke giggled.

"It was fun until he turned out to be a lying, playing dog who nearly ruined our friendship."

"Exactly. So now that we just traveled down Memory Lane and revisited all of my disastrous relationships, I think it's safe to say that I, Brooke Penelope Davis, need a new man like I need a hole in my head."

"You need the right man."

"Whatever, Rachel."

"Want some advice?"

"Hell no, but like that's gonna stop you."

"Of course not so listen up and take notes."

"This ought to be good…"

"You are Brooke Davis. You are _the _Brooke Davis. You're popular and gorgeous and sexy. People want to be around you. It's time to revamp that image but at the same time, play hard to get. We've got to get you back in the game."

"Okay, that officially makes no sense whatsoever. Can we finish this conversation…in the car…on the way home?"

Rachel looked around, a smile finally appearing on her lips.

"I've got it. Come on."

"Hold on," Brooke protested. "Where are you dragging me?"

A deviously grinning Rachel finally stopped in front of a large classroom in the front where an after school meeting was taking place.

"Here you go."

Brooke peeked in, her eyes wide as her mouth fell open. She gave Rachel a swat on the arm.

"Are you drunk?"

"No but I plan on that later."

"Rachel, I'm serious. What's the matter with you? Surely you don't expect _me _to be one of _them_."

"Why not? Stranger things have happened."

"I doubt it. Look at them. They walk around school with their noses in the air with that sickening holier than thou attitude judging everybody else. And those shirts? Are you kidding me? You couldn't pay me enough to be a, to be a…Clean Teen."

Clean Teens were a group of primary and mostly secondary virgins who paraded around the school practicing their preaching of abstinence and trying to recruit any soul willing to convert to their precious and pure little cult. Brooke had already had several run ins with the founder and president, senior Shelly Simon.

"It's brilliant," Rachel whispered. "It'll make the guys want you even more. This time around you'll have my expertise. I will be more than happy to weed out all the liars, players, users and creeps."

"Rachel, let's get out of here before I kill you!" Brooke stated a little too loudly.

"Can I help you?"

Both girls turned and noticed that the all the Clean Teens were looking right at them. Hand on her hip, Shelly was now directly speaking to them.

"Uh, no thank you," Brooke smiled her best fake smile. "We were just leaving."

"Actually we were just staying," Rachel said.

"You were?" Shelly raised an eyebrow.

"We were?" Brooke made a face.

Rachel took it a step further and walked in the room, still dragging Brooke behind her.

"This is Clean Teens, right?"

"Yes."

"And you are looking for new members, someone dedicated and loyal, committed to your cause, ready to be pure again and renounce their sinful, lustful ways?"

"Well, yes…" Shelly looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Great!" Rachel smiled. "I have just the person for you. Brooke Davis, these are the Clean Teens. Clean Teens, meet Brooke Davis."

There was a murmur throughout the crowd as even the fearless leader, Shelly, appeared flustered.

"I don't know if this is the place for you, Brooke…"

"Sure it is," Rachel piped up. "You're Clean Teens and Clean Teens never turn away lost souls looking for redemption, do they, Shelly?"

"Well, um, no, I, I guess not."

"Then that's settled."

"Rachel!" Brooke angrily mouthed.

"What?" Rachel quietly whispered in her ear. "All you have to do is give up sex and you haven't been having that lately anyway so what's the big deal?"

"I am going to smother you in your sleep," she threatened through pursed lips.

"Have a good time, kids," Rachel backed away, waving. "I'll be waiting out front, Brooke when you're done."

And then she was gone. And a blushing, overwhelmed, embarrassed Brooke, put on the spot by Rachel was left standing with no choice.

"Welcome to Clean Teens," Shelly cleared her throat. "Um, we were just getting started so have a seat anywhere. This meeting will be pretty quick, it should last no more than an hour or so."

"Lovely," Brooke smiled as she sank into a seat in the very front.

One hour was plenty of time to plan exactly how she was going to torture and murder her roommate.


	6. Who Knew?

Mouth sighed as he shifted to his right to get a better look out the window. Class had just started and it was early morning, although it felt like much later. It was the last place on earth he wanted to be, stuffed in that room with all his classmates listening to the boring teacher go on and on about a bunch of nothing. Sighing, he rested his head on his arm as he tapped a pencil against the desk. He should have just skipped that day but it would have been unheard of. Good guys like Mouth McFadden didn't skip school.

His eyes aimlessly floated around the room. He was surrounded by the usual suspects. Nathan Scott. In a surprise move, they had actually become friends over the last two years. Nathan had turned out to be a decent guy and in perhaps the biggest surprise ever to occur at Tree Hill High, he and River Court original, tutor girl, Haley James had gotten married. Mouth had even deejayed their first wedding reception. They had all toasted the happy couple but few had high expectations for a marriage between two 16 years olds. True enough, their love had been tested but the pair, affectionately nicknamed, Naley, had beaten the odds. They were happier than ever and expecting their first child, a son. As the teacher lectured, Mouth saw Haley make a silly face at Nathan and he smiled back at her. The love was so evident in their eyes and although Mouth was happy for them, he was slightly envious. Those two had discovered their soul mates while still in high school. Would true love _ever _find him?

Looking over he saw Rachel Gatina. Briefly their eyes met but Mouth quickly looked away. Those beautiful eyes of hers had hypnotized him too many times already. He had fallen for her practically the first time he saw her. And as gorgeous as she was, who could blame him? The two had become real friends although Mouth was keenly aware the friendship initiated by Rachel had been mainly just another way to get at her then rival, Brooke Davis. But he didn't care. In time, the two had gotten to know each and they genuinely liked each other. Then the event happened that would change all their lives forever. It started out a day like any other day but ended a day like no other. It was the day Jimmy Edwards decided to bring a gun to school. In the library Peyton Sawyer lay dying with a gunshot wound to her leg that had caused a massive and steady loss of blood. Lucas had risked life and limb to come back and save her. Save her he did.

Across the way in the Tutoring Center, were Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Rachel, Abby Brown, Marcus Cardoza, and Skills Taylor huddled together in fear of their former friend. No one would ever understand the feelings and emotions in that room unless they had been there. Rachel had held Mouth as he sobbed and in the days that followed, she had shared with him a dangerous secret. It was she that had unleashed the school's time capsule. It was the result of her prank that had set the events in motion that would lead Jimmy to do what he did. Mouth had guarded that secret and a special bond had formed. But not special enough. She cared for him and she trusted him but she did not want him, not in the way a woman was supposed to want a man.

"You okay, dude?" Lucas mouthed from two rows over.

Mouth looked up and gave him a half nod, quickly putting his head back down. Lucas and Peyton exchanged worried glances but Mouth chose to ignore them. They were another one of those happy, popular, so in love couples. That was seeming to go around school. In fact, he had been a member of that group up until a few days prior when Gigi had crushed his heart and stomped his dreams. Shaking it off, he looked over at Bevin and Brooke. They looked back and instantly he felt better. A new bond had been formed and it was a strong one.

"Okay class," the teacher continued. "Finishing what we were discussing. Love poems…"

Mouth rolled his eyes. He wanted to throw up. Love poems? Love poems! How stupid! How corny! Who was responsible for choosing curriculum? It was English class for God's sake. Weren't they supposed to be studying prepositions and adverbs and all that stuff? Anything but poetry, he thought as he buried his head further in his hands. It was all Gigi's fault. She had done this to him, she had broken his heart. And just like with Erica, he was mad at the world because of it. It was like time had stopped for him but for everyone else, the world would spin madly on, even for Gigi. Day after day, she walked down those halls giggling with her friends seemingly without a care in the world, as if nothing had happened. And that made Mouth want to scream! He'd never get over her getting over him.

"…E.E. Cummings is the poet of the day, gang. Let's start off with one of my favorites. I Carry Your Heart With Me is on the second page of your handout. Can I please get a volunteer reader?"

There was a murmur of dread across the classroom as the teacher chuckled.

"Too big to read aloud, eh?" he posed.

"Yes," they resounded in unison.

"Nonsense. Reading out loud lets you actually hear the words and it puts it in a whole new perspective. Work with me, guys. Come on. Anyone? Don't everyone all volunteer at once. Okay…how about you, Mouth?"

He looked up and frowned.

"Why me?"

"Why not? Besides, you look like you could use a nice wake up call."

Rolling his eyes, he began to huff the words.

"I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart). I'm never without it (anywhere I go you go my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling). I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet). I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true) and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing to you. Here is the deepest secret nobody knows (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide) and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart. I carry your heart(I carry it in my heart)."

"Very good. Now what do you think that means? What do you think the author was trying to say?"

"I don't know," Mouth shrugged, annoyed.

"Of course you do. Think about it. There are no right or wrong answers here, Mouth. It's simply your opinion, what you think, what you feel. Go for it. Give it a shot."

Normally he paid attention in school and actively participated in class discussions but with the week Mouth was having, he could care less about E.E. Cummings or his stupid poetry.

"You really want to know what I think?"

"The floor is yours…"

"Fine. First of all, I think it's dumb. Second of all, I think it's pointless."

"Okay. Why do you feel that way?"

He shrugged.

"Obviously the guy is talking about a girl and he is obsessed with that girl. Everything is his world revolves around her and you know what? She probably doesn't even give a crap. That's right. This guy, and he's probably a good and decent guy, cares so much about her and he's ready to give her everything and I bet it doesn't even matter to her."

There was a collective gasp as everyone looked at each other. The outburst was so unlike Mouth but everyone had heard about the breakup with Gigi. It was plain to see he was hurting but it was also plain to see he was mad as all hell.

"Very well. Anyone else beg to differ?"

"I do," a hand raised from the front.

Mouth recognized her immediately. She was in the Media Club with him and she had founded that club about virgins, Clean Teens. They knew of each other but had barely exchanged two sentences all year.

"Take it away, Miss Simon."

She cleared her throat, looking thoughtful as she carefully chose each word.

"You use the word obsessed but you use it in a bad way, like the guy is a psycho or something. I don't agree. He just has so much love for this woman and it's kind of sweet. You think that the girl doesn't care how he feels but what if they are together, like a couple but he's the one in the relationship with the stronger feelings. Maybe he's more into her than she's into him but it still doesn't mean that she doesn't care."

"Okay, Shelly…"

"No," Mouth interrupted the teacher. "Is that supposed to make it okay?"

Shelly, surprised, looked right at him.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. Let's take your scenario. He isn't chasing after her all obsessed. They are together but he feels more for her than she feels for him. That's okay?"

"It's not for me to say. It's not really right or wrong, it's just the way it is. It's how they feel. The writer can't help that he feels so strong and loving towards her just like she can't help that she doesn't necessarily return those feelings for him. It doesn't make her a bad person and it doesn't make him one either."

"That's a load of crap," he laughed sarcastically.

"Why is that?" Shelly challenged.

"Because it's all overrated."

"What is?"

"All of it. Love. Relationships. And just for the record, it's not _okay _to have a one sided relationship."

"I didn't say…"

"It's not okay when one person feels more strongly than the other. When that person puts their heart and their soul and their effort and all their hopes and dreams into that other person and the relationship and their significant other isn't on the same page. It's not okay, in fact, it's pretty damned unfair."

His voice had raised a few octaves and his face was red with anger. It was clear an innocent and insightful group discussion had escalated into something more and it had nothing to do with a famous poem.

"Okay, guys. Let's calm down. Thank you Mouth and Shelly. If we could just move on…"

"Let's," Mouth said coldly.

The awkwardness and tension inside the room was so tangible you could cut it with a knife.

"Alrighty, then. If you will look on your handouts…"

Shelly couldn't believe it. She knew of Mouth McFadden and what she did know was a quiet, nice, almost geekish sort of guy. Now, whatever the reason for his outburst, she couldn't help but feel his hostility had been directed towards her. She felt angry almost. She hadn't done anything wrong, she had just answered a question.

"Whatever, Mr. Sensitivity," she mumbled a little too loudly underneath her breath.

"Are you talking to me?" Mouth demanded.

Shelly gave him a smart alecky smile.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But if the shoe fits…"

"Settle down, class," the teacher tried to regain control. "That's enough."

"Yeah, it is," Mouth seethed.

"Mouth…"

"I'm out of here," he stood, grabbing his book bag before storming out of the class.

There was a hush over the stunned class members.

"Back to the handouts, guys", the teacher cleared his throat. "Wow, who knew Cummings would cause such an uproar?"

Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Rachel, Brooke and Bevin couldn't believe it either.

"Yeah," Brooke sighed. "Who knew?"


	7. A Simple Matter Of Respect

The music coming from the deejay booth blared as soon as Bevin entered the club. TRIC had been the usual and hottest nightspot for Tree Hill's underage. Owned and operated by Karen Roe and Deb Scott, it was a hip and happening joint with killer food and music, a safe and fun social setting for teenagers to party. The routine for Friday and Saturday nights had been pretty much the same since the club had opened their junior year. But after the recent events, Bevin was just as content sitting home watching TV. She was over doing the same old things with the same old people. Besides, it would require a shower and hair and make up and a sexy outfit. The last thing Bevin Maskey wanted was to feel sexy. She'd had more than her fair share and was due for a break.

She had gotten away with it the first two weeks. At first she had feigned illness. By the second weekend she had been truthful and flat out refused to go. By week number three, her girls would hear no more excuses. After a barrage of threatening phone calls, she had finally picked herself up off the couch. She combed her hair and applied mascara and lips gloss, donning a simple pair of DKNY shoes and jeans and a black top with a decent neckline. Then she trudged over to the club, praying the night would end quickly as she saw Rachel, Brooke, Teresa and Ashley waving from a nearby table.

"Well, well, the dead has arisen," Rachel quipped.

"What?" Bevin frowned.

"My bad, kiddo. That one was way over your head. Anyway, have a seat and a Coke, I can even spike it for you. You'll feel better."

Bevin seriously doubted it.

"So what's going on?" she yawned.

"No yawning at this hour," Ashley grinned, playfully slapping her. "The night is way young and there are some serious hotties in here."

"Whatever," Bevin rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean whatever? Look to your left over there in the blue shirt. He is so checking you out, girlie."

"Huh?"

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Your other left, Bev."

"Oh. Oh yeah. He's alright, I guess."

"Alright? Just alright? Hel-lo, are you blind? He is freaking gorgeous. Do something sexy like flip your hair or wink at him."

"No thanks."

"Right. You want subtle. Cosmo says a great trick is to look at them, make eye contact, then quickly look away. It's the hot new way to flirt this year."

"I don't know, Ash."

"Just leave her alone," Brooke prodded. "If she says she doesn't want to, then she doesn't want to. Just drop it."

"But Bevin has been so sad lately. And scoring with a cute guy is the greatest picker upper."

"Leave it alone, Ashley," Brooke warned in a fiercer tone.

"Thanks," Bevin mouthed with a smile, grateful for the backup.

All she wanted was a quiet night. If she couldn't have it at home, the least she could do was have some sort of peace and a flirt free night at TRIC. For a while, at least, it appeared it would be that way. The girls sat together at their table, chatting and giggling, having fun as they sipped soda and occasionally made their way out to the dance floor. Brooke was having actual fun for a change until her eyes darted towards the entrance and she saw him. He was there with a friend and it shouldn't have come as a shock. It was just as much his hangout spot as it was hers, probably more, considering his mother owned half the place. Looking away, she played with her bottle of water. It wasn't that big of a deal but she had wanted one night, just one.

"Take a left, check it out," Teresa couldn't wait to announce. "There's Lucas Scott and his cute friend, Skills Taylor."

"Say it a little louder, Teresa," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Don't think they heard you over there in Germany."

"What?"

"It's cool. Lucas is here all the time and it's not a big deal."

"I know but that new Jay Z song is playing and it's hot. Why don't we get on the floor and you show Lucas what he's missing?"

Brooke looked over at Lucas and Skills, leaned against the wall, engrossed in their own private conversation as they bopped their heads to the beat of the music.

"Hell yeah," Rachel raised her eyebrows. "I'm all for the angry dance off."

"Whatever guys," Brooke stood firm. "I'm fine right here."

She watched as Teresa, Ashley and Rachel sauntered out in the middle of everyone, staking their post as their sexy bodies moved with the music.

"You sure you don't want to go out there?" Bevin asked after a few minutes.

Brooke shook her head.

"Nah."

"Okay…and um, you sure that doesn't have anything to do with Lucas showing up?"

Brooke looked right at her.

"No. Why would it? Like I said, he's here all the time. Everybody knows that."

"I know, it's just…well, I kind of get how you feel after we talked the other day. I believe you're over the whole Lucas thing but it's gonna take time before things stop being weird. I get that too but not tonight. I didn't even want to come out and you guys basically dragged me. Know what? I'm glad. Because I'm with my girls and we're having fun. Don't let some supposed awkward moment ruin things. I mean, who cares. This is our night, right?"

Brooke looked around, secretly wishing she had listened to Rachel and actually gone with something a tad stronger than mineral water but what the heck? Bevin was right.

"Let's go," she grinned, grabbing her friend's hand as they made their way over to the others.

The deejay continued with hit song after hit song and the girls, the center of TRIC's attention, were having a blast. All eyes were upon them and they couldn't have cared less. Bevin was having the time of her life. She had noticed a growing crowd forming around them, some of them guys with their mouths practically watering. But it was all in good fun, or at least it was supposed to be. What she hadn't noticed, was an oddly familiar face.

"What's up, Bev?"

She stopped in her tracks when she heard the voice and turned around. It was her old friend, Evan Williams, and he'd had one hell of a nerve showing up.

"You remembered my name this time. I guess should be honored."

He grinned sheepishly.

"About that little misunderstanding…it was my bad."

"Damn right it was but whatever. It's over and done with now."

She turned her back on him, starting to dance again but Evan would not be so easily rebuffed.

"Hey…"

She looked him up and down.

"Get your hands off me."

He immediately recoiled, putting both hands up with a smirk.

"Sorry. Didn't know that was off limits all of a sudden."

"For you it is."

Evan shook his head.

"Are you still mad about what happened at my house that night?"

"Are you kidding me?" Bevin put her hands on her hips.

"What's going on over here?" Rachel joined them. "Everything alright?"

"Everything is just fine," Bevin glared at Evan. "I was just leaving."

She pushed her way through all the dancers back to the table. The playful girls' night out had been ruined and all she wanted was to get the hell out of there.

"What's going on with you?" Evan followed her.

"Don't talk to me."

"What's your problem?"

"You have the nerve to ask that with a straight face? Evan, you're my problem."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? What do I have to say or do to make this right? I messed up and I admit it. It was a shitty thing to do and I feel bad that you got hurt but I want to make it up to you. Look, Bevin, I promise it won't happen again. I don't know what I have to do to make you believe me but I'll do whatever it takes. Could we, I don't know, could we just get out of here? You know, go somewhere private and talk…"

A smile came to Bevin's lips. And they thought she was the village idiot. First he had used her, totally played and humiliated her, now he was crawling back with puppy dog eyes and a million and one tired apologies. Just like that she was supposed to throw her arms around him and be grateful that he had come back to use her some more.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Bevin…"

"You know something? I'm not as dumb as you think I am. I mean, how naïve and gullible do you have to be to fall for that crap…again? Just leave me alone, Evan."

She pushed past him but he grabbed her arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

His voice had turned sinister and his eyes dark. A wave of panic rushed through Bevin. She looked around nervously for her girlfriends but none of them were in sight. She could only see their backs as they were still front and center dancing away.

"Let go of me, Evan."

"I don't think so. Not until you talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I think you do."

"I don't think she does," said a third voice.

They looked up, feeling a presence looming over them. Standing near, arms folded, dead serious look on his face, was Skills Taylor.

"We were just talking, man," Evan tried to explain.

"Looks to me like she was done," Skills stated the obvious, not wavering.

Evan looked around and smirked.

"Look, _homey_, me and my girl are trying to have a private discussion. Why don't you take a hike?"

Evan grabbed Bevin's arm roughly again in an attempt to drag her out. Skills stepped between them, physically separating the two, careful not to hurt Bevin in the process.

"_Homey_, it appears to me, she don't want to talk to your ass."

"Why can't you take a hint?"

"Looks like you're the one that can't take a hint," Skills said before turning to Bevin. "Shorty, you got anything else to say to this clown?"

Bevin, fighting back tears, looked down at her wrist, red with the imprint of Evan's fingerprints.

"No," she answered emphatically.

"There you have it. So it looks to me like your best bet is to head back on over to Cove City, dawg."

"Or what?"

A red faced Evan looked around. People were starting to come over and stare. After all, he had a reputation to protect. He couldn't let himself be punked by some River Court rat.

"Don't get crazy up in here," Skills warned with a chuckle.

"What's going on?" Brooke marched over, the other girls right behind her.

"It's okay," Bevin tried to assure them.

"Everything cool?" Lucas asked, as he too had come over to check out the brewing commotion.

"Oh it's cool alright," Skills answered casually.

Evan looked his rival up and down before glaring over at Bevin.

"So it's like this now? You're gonna dis me for one of the brothers?"

"That's enough," an angry Lucas interjected. "I think it's time you and your friends got out of here, Evan."

"It's cool," Evan smirked, slowly backing away but stopping to run a finger from Bevin's lips to her breasts. "You can have her anyway, everyone else already has. It was only a matter of time before she made it to the hood."

A gasp went throughout the club, including a humiliated and stunned Bevin. She wanted to yell at him, slap his face but there was no time. It happened so quickly as Skills made a Matrix like lunge forward, one balled up fist crashing mightily into Evan's jaw, making a disgusting swishing gurgle on impact as his body went airborne before landing flat on his back. His friends rushed to his sides, angrily looking at the person who had just knocked their buddy out. They didn't have to look far. Skills, with Lucas hot on his heels, was right in their faces.

"Y'alls asses want some?"

"Hey, it's cool, dude," the smarter one spoke up. "We were just leaving."

They bent down to drag a bleeding and groggy Evan from the floor.

"Good. Apologize then."

Embarrassed and rubbing his face, Evan glanced meekly upwards.

"Sorry," he mumbled to Skills.

"Not to me. I don't care nothing about your weak ass apologies. You tell her you're sorry," he pointed to Bevin.

"Sorry, Bevin," he muttered as they were walking out.

"And don't bring your sorry selves back up in here until you learn how to respect females!" Skills yelled out.

"Is everything okay?" Deb Scott, Nathan's mother and co proprietor concernedly walked over.

"It's fine," Lucas assured her before yelling out to the crowd of patrons. "Show's over! It's cool! Nothing more to see here, go back to having a good time!"

"What an asshole that Evan guy was," Rachel shook her head.

"Bevin, what the hell happened?" Brooke asked her, examining her wrist.

"It's fine. Evan was just being stupid."

Catching her breath, she watched as Lucas and Skills walked away.

"Are you okay?"

She looked and made brief eye contact with the brave young man who had saved her.

"I am now."


	8. The Conversion

Brooke fidgeted in her front row seat as the classroom began to fill up. It was only her second Clean Teens meeting and already she was ready to throw in the towel. Who was she kidding? Brooke Penelope Davis, a virgin? Born again, or not, permanent celibacy just wasn't her thing. She'd just have to find another way to change her life and Rachel would just have to find another way to get her amusement.

"Brooke," Shelly stood at the podium. "You're back."

"You seemed surprised."

"Actually, I am but it's good to have you back…I guess. I have something for you."

She reached below into a box and pulled something out, handing it to Brooke.

"What's this?"

"Here you go. Now it's official, right? You can't be a Clean Teen without your custom Clean Teens shirt."

Brooke's mouth fell wide open. It was the one thing Rachel had been teasing her about for days and the one thing she had been avoiding. But no more. There it was in her size in lavender and white that read CLEAN TEEN on the front and VIRGIN FOR LIFE on the back.

"Oh my…"

"Your membership guarantees you two of these. You have the option to buy tee shirts, tanks and hoodies at your own expense, of course."

"That's super but um, Shelly, I'm sorry. I have something to tell you. I…I can't accept this."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"I, um…"

She was smiling and stammering, looking for a diplomatic way to tell Shelly and her merry band of cohorts that their little cult sucked and that she had been tricked into attending their meetings. A Clean Teen, she wasn't. She liked sex. In fact, she loved it. She had been Brooking herself forever but only that could last so long.

"Say no more, Brooke. It's cool. I get it."

"You do?" Brooke frowned.

"Yes. Happens ever so often. Look, I can't make any promises but I'll try my best. You can exchange the lavender for orange or pink. That's all I've got for now. A shipment of yellow, red, blue and green should be coming in next week…"

"Huh?"

"The color. It's cool. Not me but I guess a lot of people are choosy about their colors."

Brooke sighed.

"Listen, Shelly, it's not the color."

"Then what is it?"

Brooke bit her lip. She was there by awful mistake, Rachel's dumb mistake and every minute she was there, it was a waste of her time and the club's.

"Okay, this is the deal," she began with a deep breath that was interrupted by the distraction at the door. "I can't accept this because, because….um, who is that?"

Shelly turned around and smiled.

"Oh that's Chase Adams. He's new here, a transfer student. He just started this week."

Brooke gulped. She had caught sight of the tall, dark haired, handsome hottie the day before when he had joined her History class. They had made eye contact and she had melted. It was a new face and it had been on the top of her agenda to find out everything about him. But she had got tied up and had forgotten. Suddenly her memory had been preciously jogged.

"Chase Adams, you say? And this Chase, um, why is he here?"

"The same reason as everybody else in this room."

"You mean, he, he's a virgin?"

"Duh."

Brooke made a face. What a waste!

"So he's an official Clean Teen?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?" Brooke inquired.

"Since yesterday when he joined," Shelly answered, slightly annoyed. "He saw some members around and he was interested. He came up to me and asked about joining. I told him about the club, what we do and what we stand for and he was all for it."

"Is that right?" Brooke licked her lips as she pulled the shirt over her head.

She loved Tree Hill High School but for the most part it was the same old crew since kindergarten. Everyone knew everyone, nothing was ever fresh or new or exciting. The boys there were just boys and either Brooke had already slept with them or they were wanting to sleep with her and she'd already rebuffed them for the hundredth time. That's what had drawn her to Lucas when they first met. It was a fresh face. He was mysterious and it intrigued her. Not much had been able to gather her interest due to recent events but a certain transfer student, had definitely caught her eye.

"What are you doing, Brooke?" Shelly asked.

"Getting ready for the meeting, of course. Do you need someone to take minutes?" she asked eagerly with a dimpled grin.

The newly dyed blonde frowned.

"Wait a minute. I thought you had something to tell me. Something about not being able to accept your shirt."

"Huh? Oh. Oh that. Yeah. You're right, Shelly. See, I couldn't accept my new shirt because, because, because…"

"Because?"

"Because I haven't paid my club dues yet!" Brooke blurted out on the spot. "Silly me."

With that, she dug in her purse and handed Shelly a 50.

"Dues are only 20."

"Consider it a contribution," Brooke said with a smile, managing to snag a desk right next to Chase.

"Thanks…I think."

The other members began filing in, waiting for the meeting to begin. A suspicious Shelly kept her eyes right on Brooke but Brooke couldn't have cared less. She had other things on her mind.

"Hi there," she whispered, crossing her legs and flipping her hair. "Haven't seen you around. You must be new. Is this your first meeting?"

He gave her a killer smile and extended his hand.

"Yeah. Hi. Chase Adams. I transferred."

"Well hello, Chase Adams," Brooke shook it. "Brooke Davis, student body President and Clean Teen. Welcome to Tree Hill, Tree Hill High and Clean Teens."

"Thanks. Um, I saw you around earlier but I didn't know you were a Clean Teen. You didn't have your shirt on and all. We have History together, second period."

"I remember you. Um, about the shirt…I must have forgot. Imagine that. Well, I have it now and that's the important thing, right?"

"Right," he agreed.

"So. How do you like it here so far?"

He shrugged.

"I like it a lot. It's not easy coming to a new place your senior year but the school is nice and so are the people. It's been pretty cool."

"Good to know."

"So you're Student Council President and with the Clean Teens? That's pretty awesome. You have a busy schedule."

"That I do and I love every second of it. By the way, I'm also co captain of the Ravens cheerleaders. I love to keep busy. What about you, Chase? You play any sports?"

"Nah. I do skateboard a lot, though. It's fun."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Not really. I'm sure you'd get the hang of it. It's not hard at all."

"Really?" Brooke's eyes twinkled. "Tell me, what do you consider hard?"

Chase thought for a minute.

"Calculus."

"Calculus?"

"Heck yeah. It's killing me but then again, I've never been very good at math. What about you?"

"What?"

"I bet you're a smart girl. You probably whiz right through it."

Brooke forced a smile as thought about her Calculus GPA, barely one point above the failing ratio and that was thanks to Haley who had been performing a miracle by tutoring her.

"Yeah," she grinned, telling a tiny, white lie. "I love math. I am math. It's a total breeze."

"Wow. Wish it was that way for me."

"It's not hard. You know, if you needed help, I'm around. I could look over your homework sometime."

Or she could show it to Haley.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It's cool."

"You're a tutor?"

Brooke cleared her throat.

"Um, not like an actual, professional tutor in the school's Tutor Center but I, uh, you know. I do what I can. So if you ever needed help…"

"I'd like that. Thanks, Brooke. That's very nice of you. I mean, I hate to be a bother and all but I'm really struggling and I could use the extra help. You're so busy as it is and we barely know each other. I hate to ask."

"You didn't. I offered and the offer still stands. It's no bother. I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Really," she smiled. "It's a good deed and I can fit it into my schedule. Besides, it's always nice to make a new friend, right?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"Right. Thanks, Brooke."

She had her best beauty pageant smile on her face but inside she was kicking herself. What in the hell had she just done? What on earth had she gotten herself into? All she wanted to do was flirt and get in good with the new cutie. So he had been impressed by her. She'd had him right where she wanted him. Things were going fine and she'd had to take it a step further.

"You're more than welcome, Chase."

So in a matter of minutes she had committed to secondary virginity and being a math genius. Stranger things had happened, right? She closed her eyes knowing she had bitten off more than she could chew and that only one person would know how to get her out of such a mess. Rachel would love it and it was going to be a long ride home.


	9. In The Name Of Posterity

Mouth tapped his pencil across the desk, unaware and unconcerned of the annoyance it created to those around him. He was still a young man broken and bitter, the abrupt end of his relationship still weighing heavily upon him. For weeks he had moped and sulked around school and the town, drudging through the motions of everyday life. He had been somewhat distant from his friends and even the activities that he once loved. Anyone who listened to the Raven's games could tell a difference in their favorite broadcaster and the obvious, awkward tension between he and his former girlfriend. Even his love for the Media Club had seemingly fallen by the wayside. He used to attend the meetings with interest and enthusiasm, instead he sat in a seat in the back corner, tapping a pencil, counting the seconds down. Finally the bell rang and he was the first one up, gathering his belongings.

"Mouth, is everything okay?" the teacher asked as she made her way over to him.

He didn't even bother to look her in the eye.

"It's fine, Mrs. Jensen."

She still appeared worried.

"If you say so but you've seemed awfully distracted lately."

"I said I'm fine."

"Very well then. That's actually good to hear, considering just how much I need your help."

He looked up.

"With what?"

"We have a major problem. Something has come up with the yearbook. There was a separate computer not linked to the others that was used specifically to store the data for the seniors. As you know, a huge portion of the yearbook is devoted each year to the graduating class. Apparently, that system has crashed and we are in danger of losing it all…the write ups, the pictures, everything."

"Wasn't there a backup?" he asked.

"Fortunately there was. It looks like we will be able to retrieve all the data but there is a slight glitch."

"What?"

"The backup ware isn't compatible with our equipment. It isn't as simple as making a copy and a quick transfer. Each individual piece must be recovered, copied, and moved."

"That's gonna take forever."

"Yes, it is, which constitutes a severe conflict. We have a deadline of less than two weeks. Whatever information not sent to the company that produces our yearbooks by then…well, it will be too late."

Mouth sighed.

"That sucks."

"Yes, it does. Listen, Mouth, I know this can be a very busy time of year. I understand you are involved in many activities both in and out of school. Time is limited and I have been unable to secure any volunteers for this, except one. She could really use your help and I figure two brains and two pairs of hands are better than one. What do you say?"

He didn't want to say anything. The last thing he wanted was to help but how could he say no? Memories, good or bad, were important. The entire class was waiting to see themselves in that yearbook. It was for posterity. Besides, Mrs. Jensen had been very good to him over the years.

"Fine. I'll help."

"Mouth, you are a lifesaver," she patted him on the back. "Shelly!"

Mouth made a face. Before he could speak, Mrs. Jensen was summoning over that Shelly girl, the stupid poetry, Clean Teen chick .

"Yes, Mrs. Jensen?" she replied sweetly.

"You do know Mouth McFadden, don't you?"

Mrs. Jensen had no idea.

"We've met," Shelly rolled her eyes.

"Good. Mouth here is a computer genius and he has agreed to help you with the senior project."

"But…"

"You two know the timeline. You can get together and coordinate your own schedules."

"Mrs. Jensen…" Mouth attempted to protest.

"I have to run but I know this project is in capable hands. Mouth, Shelly, I truly appreciate all your time and hard work so I'm thanking you both in advance. And trust me, no good deed goes unnoticed. I will ensure that you both will be properly rewarded."

And with that, she was gone. And so was everyone else. The Media Center was completely empty, except the two poetry rivals, Mouth McFadden and Shelly Simon.

"Great!" he mumbled sarcastically, throwing his stuff down.

"You're the one that volunteered."

"That's before I knew I'd be working with you."

Shelly's mouth fell open.

"Really? Well, you're no picnic yourself."

"I'm out of here," he shook his head.

"You can't go."

"Watch me."

"But you promised Mrs. Jensen."

"Shelly…"

"And…and I can't do this by myself, okay? Look this is gonna take a lot of time. I have Youth Group at my church twice a week and Clean Teens meetings three times a week, not to mention I am totally swamped with homework and fundraisers and everything else. I'm gonna need some help."

He closed his eyes. He had made a promise. There was no sense in being a complete jerk.

"Fine. Let's just get this done."

"Okay. You probably know more about these systems than I do. Just set it up and tell me the easiest, quickest way and how you want it done."

"Fine," he answered again.

Shelly sat a table watching him as he moved various pieces of equipment back and forth. He was thorough and meticulous in his setup. She didn't know much about him but she remembered the old Mouth. The nice, happy go lucky guy that was helpful and polite towards everyone. She had even seen him outside of school, at various basketball games and the few times he had deejayed at TRIC. He was apart of that "in crowd" that included Brooke Davis and her friends. They had never talked before but he had always seemed like a nice enough guy. But in recent weeks he had changed and everyone around could agree it was for the worst.

"So," she tried to strike up conversation as he finished getting everything together. "You're friends with Brooke Davis, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I guess. She, um, joined Clean Teens last week."

Mouth chuckled in spite of himself. Brooke, a Clean Teen? His Brooke? That would be the day.

"Yeah right."

"No, I'm serious. She really did. Even I admit I was suspect at first but she paid her dues and she comes to the meetings, she even wears the shirts."

"That's…interesting."

"I thought so, too. So…what about the game tomorrow?"

Mouth let out an exasperated, pent up sigh.

"Shelly, you do know we can do this without talking. I mean, what's with all the chit chat?"

She should have known better but she was still taken aback by his rudeness.

"I was just asking. We don't have much time to get this done and we both have so much going on right now. I just wanted to get straight the days we can meet and for how many hours and all that stuff."

"Let's just get through today and take it from there."

There was a real coolness in his tone and it irritated Shelly. Aside from their little verbal altercation in English class, she had never done anything to him and even then what transpired had not been her fault. He was the one walking around with a mean spirit and bad attitude, taking his depression and anger out on everyone else around him. It wasn't fair and she wasn't his little doormat. She had tried to make amends that had only been met with more sarcasm and ill manners. Whatever the problem was, she wasn't going to put up with it much longer.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I really wish you wouldn't."

"What's your problem?"

Mouth turned to face her.

"My problem?"

"Yeah, you. Lately you've been walking around mad at the world. You're short with everybody and that's on a good day."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, what happened between us in class got out of hand. We were both wrong. Let's just call a truce already."

"Didn't know we were at war."

Shelly bit her lip. He was unbelievable.

"I'm gonna let that go because I heard about your breakup with that Gigi girl."

"What did you say?" he quickly whipped his neck around.

She could see a transformation in his eyes, part anger, part sadness.

"I said…look, I meant…"

"I don't care what you meant. You don't know me, alright? And you don't know anything about Gigi or what happened between us."

"I guess I don't. Sorry. Listen, I wasn't trying to start anything or make you mad. It's just that we're gonna be cramped in this little room for a lot of days in and after school for the next week and a half or so and I don't want to spend it fighting with you or walking around on eggshells."

He closed his eyes. He wanted to explode but he controlled himself. It wasn't Shelly's fault. It had nothing to do with her or the yearbook or E.E. Cummings or even Gigi for that matter. It all had to do with him and the internal battle he was constantly fighting of loneliness, frustration and never feeling quite good enough. It had been going on forever, temporarily cooled by the attentions of pretty girls like Brooke, Rachel, Erica and Gigi. But eventually it all came to an end and he would come crashing down from his high. When that happened it sucked and he was tired of it.

"It's fine, Shelly. Look, I guess I'm having a bad couple of days. Just…look, I figured out a way we can get this done in time. Can you come over here so I can explain how all the systems work?"

It wasn't an apology but his tone had softened and she could see the pain and exhaustion written all over his face. He was probably heartbroken from his breakup and Shelly could certainly identify with that. She'd been hurt a time or two or ten herself by the opposite sex. While Mouth internalized his pain, she had fueled hers into creating Clean Teens. It was an escape, a way to deal and everybody had to figure out that own path, she supposed.

"Sure," she said and moved over to him and both took exaggerated breaths.

"Alright. Use this password to get into system A and we're gonna copy everything to this disc and…"

Shelly nodded. It was going to be a long couple of weeks ahead.


	10. Opposites Attract

Bevin spread her pom poms on the floor in front of her as she stretched her long tanned arms and legs. It was cheerleading practice and the girls were warming up waiting for their fearless leaders, Brooke and Rachel to come in with the coach. For Bevin life had been pretty uneventful since the humiliating event at TRIC. She had tried to maintain a low key image and stay to herself. Evan was a jerk and she couldn't believe she had ever been in to him in the first place. Once upon a time she thought he had been a prince, a real gentleman. But boys like that didn't exist anymore.

Leaning over and using her right hand to grab the toe of her left sneaker, she watched as the basketball players filed in for their own practice. She'd known most of them pretty much all her life, all except one. There was a new guy on the squad, one of Lucas' best friends from the River Court. Bevin had never paid much attention before but she had begun to take notice of the unlikely hero who had defended her honor in the club. From the corner of her eye, the gym door opened and in waddled a very pregnant Haley Scott. Bevin had become friends with her but she could remember a time when Haley was just some weird tutor girl with no chance in hell of dating a hot jock like Nathan Scott. But everything had changed. Who knew the quirky girl with the ugly ponchos would be the one to tame Tree Hill High's most infamous basketball playing bad boy? And tame him, she had. Bevin had never seen Nathan more settled or happy.

"Sweetie, you forgot your bag," she handed it to him.

"Thanks," he gave her a kiss before putting his hand on her stomach. "How's my boy?"

It was something about the way he said it and the way he looked at her when he said it, the way she looked back. It was beautiful, magical. Who wouldn't want that kind of love? For Bevin it seemed sadly out of reach but she was still happy for her friends. The married couple spoke a few minutes longer before Haley gave him another kiss and made her way to the exit.

"Hey Bev, how's it going?" she smiled as she stopped to talk.

"Good. How are you? How's the baby?"

Haley grinned.

"Active. Nathan has basketball plans for him already but it feels like I've got a soccer player inside me."

"That's sweet. I'm so happy for you guys. You must be excited."

"Thanks but what about you?"

"What about me?"

Haley shrugged.

"I don't know. I've been meaning to talk to you. I heard about what happened the other night at TRIC."

Bevin rolled her eyes.

"Who hasn't? You know word travels faster than wildfire in Tree Hill."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It's Evan's fault for being a jerk and my fault for not realizing it sooner."

"Don't beat yourself up for it. You don't want a guy like that. He doesn't deserve you. I'm just glad Skills was there to help you before anything got out of hand."

Bevin glanced over at the young man who had dashed to her aid.

"That was pretty nice of him."

"He's a nice guy but he does have a temper. Evan got wind of that from what I hear."

"Oh Evan is such a little punk. He was totally scared but you know how stupid guys can be. He was trying to act all hard in front of his boys. So he kept saying mean things to me and acting like he wasn't afraid of Skills. All that got him was a punch."

"Good. Serves his ass right."

Bevin kept looking.

"Yeah…so um, this Skills guy, he's one of your friends, right?"

Haley nodded.

"Yeah. I grew up with him. He's one of Lucas' best friends. He was always over at the River Court or the café or the house."

"He's pretty nice, huh?"

"He's a real sweetheart but I don't have to tell you that. Skills is a really good person. He's a good friend. He can be a tough guy but only when he has to be and he is extremely loyal to his friends and the people he cares about. He's smart and he's a great listener and funny as hell. Seriously. He makes me laugh every time I see him."

"Yeah…um, that's good to know."

"Well, I have to go. I have someone waiting on me at the Tutor Center so I guess I'll see you around later?"

"Sure."

"Take care, Bev."

"Yeah…you, too."

She couldn't keep her eyes off of Skills. Why hadn't she noticed him before? He had quite a presence as he bounced that basketball on the court. Arm muscles bulged and his legs weren't too bad, either. And there was something appetizing about that bald head. He was cute and that butt! He did wonders for those Ravens basketball shorts.

"Ten minutes, girls!" Rachel and Brooke announced as they entered the gym.

The guys had a few minutes before their practice as well. Smoothing her hair into a neat ponytail, Bevin stood up and walked over to the bench where he was sipping Gatorade.

"Hi," she smiled.

He took a swig, looked at her and took another drink.

"What up?"

"I'm Bevin."

"I know. Skills."

"Yeah, um, I know. Do you remember me?"

He gave her a smirk.

"How could I not? Didn't I have to get medieval all over your man the other night?"

"He's not my man. Well, he used to be but not really. Anyway, it's over. He's a real jerk, Evan, I mean."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, that was very nice of you what you did."

"It's cool."

"Because you didn't have to do it."

"I know."

"But you did and I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"So I just wanted to say thanks and I wanted to introduce myself."

"Alright."

"Maybe, maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

Her heart skipped a little and she felt butterflies inside her stomach. She knew her skin was flushed as well although she didn't understand why. It's not like she liked the guy or anything.

"No doubt."

"Alright girls," Coach Whitey Durham half teased his male players as he entered the gymnasium. "And not the ones with the pom poms, I'm talking to the ones bouncing the balls. Line up! Time for suicides."

"That's me," Skills told her.

"Yeah. Uh, I have to go too."

"Cool. I'll catch you later."

"Yeah," she smiled. "Later. I'll be cheering at the game tomorrow night."

Skills frowned.

"But you always cheer at the games."

"I know. This time I'll be cheering for you."

She gave him a wink and then she was off. She didn't know what had come over her but it made her feel giddy and light headed and she kind of liked it. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away. She was praying that he wasn't watching but when she turned around and gave him a quick glance, sure enough he was, looking right at her while those sexy lips drank from his water bottle. Feeling nervous, Bevin put an extra pep in her step, goofy grin on her face as she made her way back to her spot and pom poms.

"You got something stuck up your ass?"

Bevin gasped and jumped. But it was just Rachel.

"Rach, you scared me half to death, girlie. What are you talking about?"

"That hideous walk you were just doing."

Bevin made a face.

"It wasn't hideous…was it?"

"Totally."

"Well, I was going for sexy, like Marilyn Monroe."

Rachel laughed.

"Try again. Anyway, what's got you all giddy?"

"I am not giddy."

"Need a mirror? Because you are giddy."

"Really?"

"Really. If I didn't know better, I'd think it was a boy," Rachel's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"A boy? Yeah right. Not me. Evan was enough to last me for quite a while."

"He was an ass and you should have known that by looking at him. But whatever. No use in crying over spilled milk, right? You made a mistake but don't let his crap spoil you for the next guy."

"Trust me, it'll be a long time before there is a next guy."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

Rachel shrugged.

"Could have fooled me the way you were just drooling over Skills Taylor."

"I was not!"

"Were too. You don't have to deny it to me. He's cute and he's a nice guy. Besides, that was very gallant and regal of him to come to the rescue the other night."

A dreamy look spread across Bevin's face.

"Yeah, it was."

"See what I'm saying? Giddy."

"Rach!"

"Go for it. You should totally try to talk to him."

"Me? Him? No way."

"Why not?"

Bevin shrugged.

"I don't know. We're just not a good match. We are so not each other's type."

Rachel leaned in and put her arm around her friend.

"I get it but hey, don't knock it til you try it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bevin asked as Rachel walked away.

Rachel gave her a playful grin.

"Oh you'll figure it out soon enough. You might not know what I'm talking about now, but you will. Trust me, Bevin, you will."


	11. No More Drama

Brooke looked across the picnic table and smiled. Chase had his nose buried in his Calculus book but the minute he noticed her staring at him, he looked up and returned her smile. It was all she had not to squeal. The boy was cute and it didn't stop there. It had been a week and a half of Clean Teen meetings, eating lunch together, faux tutoring sessions, and hours of chatting on the phone. But there was just something about Chase Adams that Brooke Davis really liked. He was different from the other guys, if she dared use that overused cliché.

It was Rachel that had gotten her mixed up with those God awful, annoying Clean Teens but Chase had made it not so bad. In fact, Brooke actually began looking forward to those after school meetings. They'd sit in the back and chat and she'd pretend to really be interested in what was going on, constantly volunteering for this or that and adding in her valued opinion. Chase, equally participative, would look on with shy adoration as Brooke's heart did flip flops.

She had also taken note of his lunch time activities. He usually ate something somewhat healthy from a brown bag from home before jumping right into his favorite past time of skateboarding. Brooke had just so happened to walk by him a few times and he had invited her to sit. They had laughed and talked and she had cheered him on as he performed jumps and tricks, and begged her to kick off her designer high heels and give the board a try.

Then there had been the tutoring sessions. She had tried to pay extra attention to Haley but it had been of no use. Calculus was just not her thing and it never would be. It had been on the tip of her tongue to tell Haley exactly what she had gotten herself into. They were friends and Haley would understand…or would she? Brooke wasn't so sure. Haley lived by the "honesty is always the best policy" motto and took her job at the Tutor Center very seriously. Along with her raging, swinging pregnancy hormones, it was highly unlikely she'd go along with Brooke in a Calculus tutoring scheme just so Brooke could snag a few dates with the cute new guy. So Brooke had kept her mouth shut and asked for extra help, anything she could get that would aid her in teaching while she pretended to be Chase's tutor.

But the best part had been the phone calls. She had appeared so non chalant on the outside when he first asked for her number but it was a strong contrast to the joy she was feeling on the inside. It had been a long time since Brooke had waited with excitement for a phone call from a boy but Chase did not disappoint. He was sweet and funny and interesting and she found herself happily gabbing with him for hours into the night. She really liked him and things couldn't be going better.

"Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah?" she gave him her best dimpled smile.

"I hate to bug you again but I have another question."

Brooke cringed. Another question? Damn, Chase had a lot of questions and she was running out of answers. How the hell did Haley do it?

"Another question? Sure. Shoot. That's what I'm here for," she said, silently mouthing a quick prayer.

"Okay," he rubbed his temple. "I feel like an idiot because I just can't seem to get this. Leibniz law…now what's it for again?"

Brooke subtly tried to glance down at her notes. She had no earthly idea what he was talking about. She knew nothing about Calculus. She was horrible at it. She was barely surviving the class herself and that was only with Haley's help. Brooke would take notes and Haley would do her best to prepare her for material on upcoming tests. At best Brooke would make a D, a welcome step up from the F that would surely keep her from graduating with her class.

"That darn Leibniz law. So many laws and rules in Calculus. Um, that's a tricky one," Brooke tried to stall until her prayers were answered and she saw Haley's neat penmanship on a piece of nearby notebook paper. "But luckily I have the answer. When you think about it, it's not so bad. It's actually the product rule of calculus. It governs the differentiation of products of differentiable functions."

"Huh?" he gave her a confused look.

"Let me show you an example…"

Brooke inconspicuously copied the very model Haley had used to explain it to her. Using her letters and her parentheses along with the real tutor's notes, Brooke surprised herself and managed to bullshit her way into explaining it to Chase.

"Wow."

"Make sense now?" she asked hopefully, hiding her crossed fingers.

"Actually, it does."

"It does? Oh. Yeah, I mean of course it does. Duh."

He smiled as he shook his head.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"Oh Chase…" she blushed.

"I mean it. You know, Brooke, moving to a new town and starting a new school my senior year was pretty scary at first. I had mixed emotions about it. But this place hasn't been so bad at all. In fact, it's been pretty great and I can't deny that you had a lot to do with that."

She looked up at him with genuine surprise. She liked Chase and she had jumped through hoops in order to score some one on one time with him. Of course he flirted back with her but there was something different about him from the other guys, something she really liked. With her track record and past heartbreaks, she dared to even imagine that she might actually find something real with a nice guy for once.

"Really?"

"Really. I like hanging out with you. You're so sweet and you're fun. You even make Math interesting and that says a lot," he joked.

"This isn't all me…trust me. You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Neither do you. You're really something, Brooke Davis and I mean that. I'm glad I met you and I'm glad we've been hanging out. I, I look forward to it."

"You do?" she grinned.

"Of course I do."

"Chase…"

"Can I tell you something Brooke?"

He looked right at her and her heart fluttered a bit.

"Sure," she cleared her throat. "What's up?"

"I have a bit of a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"You're a nice person and we have a good time and you've really been helping out with my homework but um…it's more than that."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged.

"I'm a guy. I'm human. And you are this totally incredible, beautiful woman. I don't want to make things weird but I like you. I mean, I really like you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I do. I just hope that doesn't creep you out or anything."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"It doesn't creep me out. Actually, it's kind if cool because I feel the same way."

She hadn't felt that giddy since those first days with Lucas.

"So, um, are you seeing anybody?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Single as single could be."

"Me too. I've been single for a while. At my last school, I dated the same girl for like two years."

"That's a long time."

"I know."

"What happened?"

A sad look washed over his face.

"A lot of stuff. I really don't want to get into it now but it really sucked. I got hurt and that was a hard thing to go through. It's really bad when you care for someone and they hurt you."

Brooke closed her eyes. How she knew the feeling.

"I'm sorry. Broken hearts…I guess we've all been there."

"I'm in no hurry to go back. I've had this wall up for a while but um, I don't know," he chuckled. "This isn't a marriage proposal or anything but I'd like to get to know you better. Maybe we could hang out sometime, get some dinner, catch a movie, talk…you know about something other than integrals and substitution theories."

She flirtatiously raised one eyebrow.

"Chase Adams, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Depends on whether or not you're going to say yes."

She could barely contain her excitement.

"Definitely yes. I'd love to."

"Then that's settled. How about Saturday night? Gives me a few days to plan something cool and romantic."

"Sounds like fun."

He nodded.

"You're one of the coolest people I've met in a long time, Brooke. You're not like the other girls. I've met a lot of girls that were so pretty on the outside but not so much so on the inside. You're about something. You're deep and you're smart and sensitive and caring. I really dig that. It's refreshing. There's something just so real about you and that's important in any relationship or friendship."

Brooke bit her lip, suddenly feeling a tad bit guilty. But it was just a tiny white lie. More like a game of pretend. It wasn't so bad and he was getting the help he needed. What was the harm? Besides, it was just a date, like he said, not a marriage proposal. She wasn't doing something terribly wrong. In the meantime, she was going to have some well overdue and long deserved fun with a cute, nice guy, this time without all that other drama. After all, didn't she deserve it?


	12. Second Chances For First Impressions

Mouth sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow. The air conditioning system that serviced half the school was on the blink and it just so happened that the classroom used for the Media Club was on the unlucky, miserable and hot affected side of the building. Looking over a few feet, he saw Shelly, just as sweaty, diligently working her half of the project. It had been a few days but things were going well and moving at a satisfactory rate of speed. The task had also been good for Mouth. It was good to keep busy and each morning he woke up finding himself less and less angry about life.

"Want to take a break?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"I guess."

He looked at the clock. It was something to five and his stomach was already growling.

"You hungry?"

"I don't know."

"I'm starving. We could get a pizza, if you want. I could call for delivery."

Shelly raised her eyebrows. He had been less hostile during their meetings but she was still skeptical.

"Are you sure about that?"

"It's just pizza," he looked confused.

"I know but a few days ago, you didn't even want to talk to me."

"Yeah, um about that. I don't have an excuse really. I was being a jerk and that's wrong and I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes as she came to a stopping point.

"I like pepperoni, ham and black olives."

"What?"

"You know, on my side of the pizza. Oh and a Diet Coke to drink, please."

He gave her a smile and placed the order on his cell, springing for the bill. Half hour later, the food was at the school and the two hungry students were devouring it.

"This is delicious," Mouth spoke between slices. "Is yours good?"

"Yeah," she said, wiping her face. "Thanks."

"We've been getting a lot done. I say we go about an hour, an hour and a half more and we can call it a day. We should be able to finish by the deadline with no problem."

"Yeah…" she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You okay?"

Shelly looked at him.

"I'm fine. This is a little weird but whatever, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you. I mean this complete personality change. You're like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

Mouth sighed.

"I guess I owe you an explanation about all that."

"You don't owe me anything."

"I know but we are working on this project together. We do have classes together. Look, I was an ass, okay?"

"No argument here."

"I was a real ass but I was going through some things. Remember what you said?"

"About what?"

"About Gigi. Well, you were right. It was about her. We broke up. Actually, she did all the breaking up. I wasn't ready to let go and it was unexpected and it was a mess. I kind of went off the deep end there for a while. I wasn't myself."

"And now?"

"This is me. I'm Mouth McFadden, resident nice guy, easy to get along with. I think I'm ready to be him again."

Shelly gave a small smile.

"Good because I don't think I could have taken much more of Mouth the prick. Honestly, I wanted to punch you."

"I'm sure a lot of people did. It just sucks. I'm sure you don't know about it but getting dumped pretty much sucks."

Shelly frowned.

"Why wouldn't I know?"

"You're a Clean Teen, right?"

"Yes, I am a Clean Teen but I'm still a person. It doesn't mean that I never had a boyfriend."

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything. But even if you've had boyfriends, there is no way you could relate to what I'm talking about."

"You mean getting a broken heart?"

"Well, yeah."

Shelly laughed out loud.

"What would give you that idea?"

"I mean, look at you. You're a very pretty girl. What guy in his right mind would break up with you?"

She looked away.

"A lot of them actually."

"You're just saying that."

"It's very true, believe me. I know exactly how you felt. You're so angry you want to hit something. You're so sad you feel like never getting out of bed. Your nerves are so on edge that every little thing done or said in daily life makes you want to scream. And when you see everyone else around you, all the happy couples, kissing and in love, arm in arm, it makes you so sick that you want to puke."

Mouth chuckled.

"Great summation. Very accurate."

"I've been there a few times."

"What did you do? How did you get over it?"

"Time helps…some time. I don't know. I guess each person is different. I was one of those girls that was always on a date, always in a relationship. Boys were the center of my world. I got hurt a lot and that last time…well, it was too much. So I decided to focus my energy elsewhere."

"With Clean Teens?"

"That and church and a lot of busy, positive other things but mainly Clean Teens."

"What made you think of it? How did you put it together?"

"Sex ruined my life and I realized that just a few months before my 17th birthday. There's a lot of peer pressure out there and all this negativity for teens to see, so I thought, why not switch it around and make something positive and uplifting? I wanted a comfortable forum for virgins and secondary virgins our age to meet and talk and do things for the community. The idea just came to me. I pitched it to a few people, put up some fliers. Gosh, that first meeting I was scared out of my mind."

"Why?"

"I didn't think anyone would show up."

"Did they?"

She smiled at the memory.

"No. Not one."

"Wow. What did you do?"

"I went home, I cried and did the very same thing the next week. Two people showed up. At the next meeting, one more. Pretty soon we had a full group. It was great. We were having fun and doing good things. And we're all there for each other. We're friends and it's a great support system when you're all there for the same reason. I love what I do and I am extremely proud of what I have accomplished. It's helped a lot of people, myself included."

"That's good. You should be proud. I'm sure it isn't easy. It took a lot of guts to keep going even when it felt like no one else was gonna join."

"Clean Teens is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Maybe I should do something like that," Mouth joked. "Maybe I should create a club for broken hearted losers. I wonder how many people would actually show up?"

"Don't say that. You're not a loser."

"It's getting a little easier."

"Was it a bad break up?"

"Not really."

"Did she dump you for somebody else?"

"No."

"That's good at least. Look, you're a nice guy, or at least you are when you want to be. I'm sure in time you'll find someone else."

"Maybe. I don't know. For now I'm getting back in the books. When I was having my pity party, I kind of lost sight with things at school. And I have some really awesome friends who I'm sure were somewhere in line behind you to take a swing at me when I was acting like a jackhole. Anyway, they're a great bunch of people. So I'm just gonna enjoy that and the rest of basketball season and what's left of senior year. After all, it only comes once, right?"

"That's right."

"It's not so bad. I'm a lucky guy. I do a lot of volunteer stuff that keeps me busy and I have a grandfather in the nursing home who I love more than anything and we spend a lot of time together. That's important to me as well as my friends."

"That's good. Seems like you have a lot going on. It's sweet the way you help take care of your grandfather like that and it's always nice to have good friends. You can never have too many of those."

"Ain't that the truth. And speaking of friends, I've been meaning to ask you, Shelly. What you said was true. I couldn't believe my eyes but Brooke is a Clean Teen. She didn't have time to talk when I saw her, something about being late for tutoring but she confirmed it all, she was wearing the shirt and she looked really, really happy."

"She is. Brooke is pretty great. Things are going well."

"I'm glad, just surprised. Brooke as a Clean Teen…I just never thought I'd see that."

"Neither did I but a few years ago if you had told me I would have formed the group, I would have laughed in your face. But it's never too late to have a change of heart and sometimes that can be a good thing."

"I agree," he nodded. "Shelly?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She made a face.

"For what?"

"For giving me a second chance. I'm sorry I was a jerk and that I took out my personal problems on everyone around me. We barely knew each other and I'm sure I made a horrible first impression on you. But you gave me a second chance and I appreciate it. We have a lot more work to do and we have classes together the rest of the semester so if you don't mind, I'd like to start over. I want you and everyone else to see who I really am. Today was pretty cool. We work well together, we get a lot done and I enjoyed the talking and the pizza and everything. If it's okay with you, I'd like to be friends."

Shelly nodded as she extended her hand.

"Hi. I'm Shelly Simon."

"What are you doing?"

"Starting all over," she smiled.

Mouth returned it and shook her hand as well.

"It's very nice to meet you, Shelly Simon. I'm Mouth McFadden."


	13. The Rat And The Raven

Bevin turned the radio up full volume as she drove downtown in her convertible sports car. Fresh from yet another meaningless shopping trip at the mall, she had driven to one of the town's funky new sushi restaurants that had become the latest dining craze. She had made plans to meet the usual gang there, the popular bunch of jocks, cheerleaders and snobs she had befriended as a small child. Pulling into a compact space across the street, she pulled her oversized designer sunglasses over her eyes and reached for her Prada bag. But something stopped short as Bevin reached for the handle to open the car door.

Across the street through the tinted windows she watched her friends, the same old people she had always hung out with. Mostly they had been sectioned off into couples. Wasn't that the way it was supposed to be? Didn't the pretty, rich, ditzy cheerleaders always date the hot football and basketball players? Bevin sighed. It was a sad and played out cliché. The mold of her very teenage existence had already been formed and set before her. And the truth was, it was getting to be a little boring and tired.

Before she knew it, before they could see her, she tossed her bag, refastened her seatbelt and thrust the gear in drive, screeching from the space and back into the moderate traffic. She needed to get away, Bevin needed something else and her heart pounded as she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. Then it hit her plain as day while sitting at a red light. She glanced to her left and the scenic flow of the river. Putting on her signal, she turned, riding down Market Street by the docks and back onto a side street that took her over the large draw bridge. Once on the highway, headed south, she abruptly made the first right exit that led to the side road that led to a certain basketball court. It wasn't a regular hangout for Bevin, she had only frequented it a few times in the past with Brooke but she knew exactly where it was, although she was unsure of the force guiding her there.

Slowly driving down the winding side road, she came to the park and pulled her car to the court. Playing a game of two on two were Lucas and two guys Bevin knew only as Junk and Fergie. Rounding out the team was none other than Skills Taylor. She couldn't help but grin as she watched him. He made a perfect shot despite Lucas' best guarding attempts, discontinuing the fast pace of the game, only to use the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow. They continued to play, making several more baskets until Skills and Junk claimed victory.

"Nothin' but net, baby," Skills joked, playfully punching Lucas in the arm. "How many times I gotta tell you, man? I run this court. You don't want none of this. You can't handle this."

"Whatever," Lucas grinned taking a swig of water as the two walked over to the bleachers where Peyton sat.

"Nice game," she nodded.

"Hey," Lucas pretended to be mad before kissing her. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Let me think about it, uh, who just won the game?" she teased.

"She's a cold woman," Skills toweled off.

"Look, babe, I know you must be starving and I know we had plans to eat but…"

Peyton smiled at Lucas.

"Let me guess…just one more game?"

"What?" he shrugged. "I've got a defeat to avenge. Ferg and I have a plan this time."

Skills just shook his head.

"You two fools keep on planning and me and Junk gonna keep on winning."

Lucas laughed as he randomly glanced over across the grassy area, squinting his eyes.

"Peyt, isn't that Bevin?"

Peyton strained to get a closer look, noticing her friend for the first time as well.

"I think so."

"She must be here to see you."

"Must be but that's kind of weird, her coming here and especially just sitting in her car with that goofy grin on her face."

"Damn," Skills took a drink from his water bottle.

"What's up?"

"Now I got to look extra smooth seeing as I got my own personal cheering section and all."

Lucas and Peyton exchanged glances.

"Come again?" Peyton grinned.

Skills motioned over to the car.

"Your homegirl over there."

"What about her?"

"Shorty been checking me out lately…a lot."

"Bevin?" they both questioned in unison.

"That's her. I talked to her a couple times. She seem like good people. Besides, Ma is fine as hell."

Lucas looked at Skills and at Bevin and back at Skills.

"Bevin?" he asked again.

"What you lookin' so surprised for, dawg? I came to her honor, the ladies like that kind of shit. Besides, maybe she got a craving for the flavor. Don't front. Y'all know what they say…once you go black, you never go back."

They all laughed as the guys bumped fists and took the theatrics back to the court. Peyton watched with minimal interest. Her real attention was diverted to the giddy cheerleader parked just a few feet away. Letting curiosity get the best of her, Peyton made her way to the car.

"Hey, Bev."

"Oh hey Peyton," she looked up.

They both nodded in awkward silence, Bevin's eye once again fixated on the action on the court.

"So…"

"So…"

"Funny seeing you here," Peyton put her hands in her pockets. "I mean, it's just odd because you never come by. Is something going with cheerleading? Did you need me?"

"Huh? Oh no. Everything is good."

"Great," Peyton looked over at the guys. "That's good but uh, what, what brings you by?"

Bevin smiled as she finally hopped out of the car. She looked great as usual in her denim mini, trendy wedge sandals and cute little tank top. Tanned and toned, her legs seemed to go on for days, a fact not unnoticed by Skills who was desperately trying to keep his attention focused on the game and not the pretty cheerleader.

"I was in the neighborhood and felt like stopping by," she shrugged as the two ladies walked over and took a seat on the bleachers. "It's a nice day and it's so pretty out here by the river."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed with some confusion.

"So. How are things with Lucas?"

"Good. Really good."

"That's nice. I'm glad to hear it. He's a good guy. I mean, you know Brooke and me are practically BFFs and I love her to death and I was really pissed at first that Lucas broke her heart again but I get it now, kind of. He's not a bad person, he meant well and I guess you two were just meant for each other."

"Thanks…I think."

"I hope we can get past all this. I hope we are past it. I just want everybody to be friends."

"Me too."

Peyton could certainly agree with that.

"As a matter of fact, I think we should all hang out more often, all of us."

"Okay."

"The whole gang and you and me and Lucas, he could even invite some of his friends along too."

Peyton smiled. Bevin was trying hard not to be obvious and it was pretty cute.

"Sure," she played along. "That would be fun."

"Totally. I'm sure he has really nice friends."

"That he does."

"Like that guy over there playing ball."

"Who?" Peyton teased. "Fergie?"

"No."

"Junk?"

"No," she grinned with a dreamy sigh. "The one they call Skills."

You could practically hear the romantic soundtrack playing in the background.

"Skills, huh? Okay, yeah. Skills is a pretty good guy."

"What do you know about him?"

"I don't know. I mean, what do you want to know? He's really nice and he's a lot of fun. He's one of Luke's best friends."

"You guys hang out a lot?"

"Sometimes but why all the questions? What's going on?"

Bevin tried to play coy.

"Nothing, it's just that we've talked a few times and he is nice and he's cute and just look at that ass. Have mercy!"

Peyton made a face as she took a closer look for the first time.

"Yeah. It's a nice ass, I never noticed that before…thanks."

"No problem," Bevin giggled.

"So what is this? Do you like him?"

"Maybe. I don't really know him but there's no harm in getting to know him."

"I guess not."

"You seem shocked."

"Not shocked but uh…I don't know. You're my friend and Skills is my friend but I just never pictured you two together."

"He's black," she blurted out.

"So I noticed."

"But I don't care about stuff like that. You don't judge people because of the color of their skin. And I know he's not my usual type but then again, take one look at my usual types. Need I say more? For a while, I had even considered giving up on guys or at least taking a very long break. Then I noticed Skills and we bumped into each other and I can't stop thinking about him. You know how that feels?"

Peyton looked over at the court and was instantly overwhelmed with that same sense of affection for her own boyfriend.

"Yeah, Bevin. I know exactly how that feels. Skills is a great guy, he really is. You know what? I think it's nice you're into him. You should go for it."

Bevin looked over just in time to catch the end of the game.

"I think I will," she flipped her hair and sauntered boldly over to him. "Hey."

He gave her the nod.

"What up, girl?"

"Nothing. I saw you play. Pretty nice."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He looked around.

"Haven't seen you much around these parts."

She shrugged.

"It's really nice but I guess I never had a reason to be here before."

"And now?"

Bevin grinned at him.

"Let's just say I could use a change of scenery."

"Change of scenery, huh? That's cool."

"Which brings me here today. So I was thinking…on Saturday night, I have this thing. It's a party at the roller rink, it's pretty fun. I was gonna go but I don't have a date…"

"You asking me something?"

She licked her lips.

"You roller skate?"

"I do a little somethin' somethin'."

"Well, how about doing a little something something with me? It'll be fun. We can talk, hang out, get some food."

"Alright," he nodded. "Saturday night."

She grinned as she scribbled down her phone number and gave it to him, just as Lucas, Peyton, Junk and Fergie joined them.

"Give me a call, Tally," she winked before returning to her car.

"What the hell? Now I know my eyes must be playing tricks on me. You just get Bevin Maskey's number?" Fergie asked in disbelief.

"I would so hit that. That chick is fine," Junk nodded.

"Tally?" Skills and Lucas repeated together.

"Yeah, what the hell does that mean?" Fergie inquired.

Peyton just chuckled and shook her head.

"She didn't mean any harm. You called her Shorty and she thought she was calling you the same thing…you know, Shorty, Tally, short, tall…never mind."

And Skills didn't mind, he grinned as he put the number in his pocket. He had never noticed her before either until recently. They had flirted a few times and then looking fine as hell, she had come down to his court to ask him out. He was feeling pretty good. Lucas had first set the trend but after all, it wasn't every day a River Rat had the chance to date a Lady Raven.


	14. When Lies Become The Truth

Brooke smiled coyly as she glanced over at the driver's seat. Chase had a smile of his own but he was silent as they continued their drive. Just a few days before the pair had decided to go on an official date and Brooke had been eagerly awaiting it ever since. The plans had been a surprise and his only hint to her was to dress casually and comfortably. So Brooke had taken extra care in her appearance. She had decided on a cute black mini with matching sandals and a classy but trendy orange tank that did wonders for her complexion. She had expertly applied her make up and pulled her hair back, allowing Rachel to answer the door when Chase rang and making him wait a whole ten minutes before she made her entrance.

He had looked handsome in his neatly pressed jeans and collared short sleeved shirt and had arrived with a bouquet of fresh lilies. Ever the perfect gentleman, he had kissed her hand and opened the car door and they had driven in comfortable silence to their destination. The first stop had been downtown. Chase had parked his car in the garage and they had gone for a carriage ride through the scenic streets of Tree Hill. Then they had taken a tour on the classic Henrietta III River Boat. It had been a fun day of flirting and talking but he had one more surprise for her. The date was far from over as they began a drive that took them out of the city limits.

"So I guess you're wondering where I'm taking you," he said after a while.

But Brooke already knew as they came to a familiar road.

"Lucky for you, I love Wrightsville Beach," she grinned.

It was late afternoon and the sun would be setting shortly.

"You know, I thought and thought about tonight and what we should do. I really agonized over it, Brooke because I wanted things to be perfect. So I hope this is okay with you. I just want to have a good time."

She loved how sincere and shy he could be. It was rather cute.

"Me too and I'm sure it will be."

He got out and opened the door, leading her down the beach to the spot he had already set up. Brooke's eyes grew wide with surprise. There was a picnic basket and food and drinks along with a blanket and a Frisbee.

"So what do you think?" he shrugged. "Corny?"

Brooke grinned.

"Clever more like it. Come on, Clean Teen. Lucky for you again, I love beach picnics."

They sat down and he opened the impressive spread. Sandwiches, potato salad and fruit, along with their drinks.

"I made it myself," he told her as they dug right in.

"Well it's nice to know you put the meat between the bread," she teased. "Good job."

Chase laughed.

"I meant the potato salad. It's my grandma's recipe. Eggs, mayo, vinegar, celery and of course the potatoes. I think the onion and the grilled peppers is a nice touch."

He picked up a spoonful and carefully guided it to Brooke's lips. She tasted it and moaned.

"You did this?"

"Yeah. Is it okay?"

"Okay? It's great. That is seriously the best potato salad I have ever tasted," she smiled as she looked it him. "Cute and fabulous in the kitchen, too. That's a nice plus."

"What about you?"

"Me? Um, yeah. Sure. I love to cook. Baking is my specialty."

Brooke cringed as she said it. Why did she always find herself in those predicaments? Talking to Chase was so easy and so comfortable. And she really liked him. He was a nice guy and perhaps there was actual potential for something real between them. Yet every time she opened her mouth, another little white lie seemed to tumble right out.

"That's great. Maybe we can cook together some time."

"Maybe," she said, but really meaning "never".

"So," he leaned back. "Tell me more about yourself."

Brooke gave a smile and a shrug as they continued to enjoy their picnic.

"There's not much to say. Um, you pretty much know everything. I'm president of the student body and the cheering captain and a Clean Teen. I have lots of friends and I love them to death and life is pretty boring but still cool in good old Tree Hill. My dad got a job in California but I didn't want to leave Tree Hill High, you know, I wanted to finish out school with my friends so the Gatinas let me live with them."

"You like cheerleading?"

"Yeah. I really do. It gets kind of routine because I've been doing it so long that sometimes I take it for granted but when I really think about it…yeah. It has been a big part of my life and I guess I would really miss it if it wasn't there."

She relaxed a little. It felt good to be honest for a change.

"And what made you want to run for Student Council?"

Brooke looked away.

"I was going through a lot of changes, finding myself I guess you could say. Anyway, I wanted to do something that actually meant something. Yeah, I mean, it's just high school or whatever but as corny as it sounds, I guess I wanted to leave some sort of legacy. I wanted to change things and make a real difference. You know how something can be really bad and it pisses you off but you do nothing about it? So many times people complain but they do nothing to change the situation. I wanted to do something, make my actions speak louder than words."

"Sounds like you had something to prove."

"I did. To myself."

Chase looked right at her.

"That's pretty cool."

She blushed and laughed, turning away.

"Oh my God…"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just…well, I never told anybody that before."

"What made you just tell me?"

"I have no idea," she sighed. "You're a nice guy and I like talking to you. I feel comfortable. I haven't felt that way in a long time."

"I'm glad. I like you, too, Brooke."

"Well, that's nice to know," she grinned.

"I didn't know if it would happen for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Being a Clean Teen. I mean, I'm not naïve. I get it. Sex and intimacy are a really big part of a relationship. That's something I don't want now, something I'm not ready for and I was afraid that would make it hard for me to date. I was afraid when I moved here that girls wouldn't want to go out with me. I was scared people would think I was some kind of prude freak. But I got here and everyone was so nice. Then I met Shelly and the rest of the Clean Teens and it was cool. I don't have to tell you but they're a great group of people. It's so awesome to have a bunch of people you can relate to."

"Yeah…"

"Then I met you. You're so pretty and smart and sweet. You're like the girl every guy wants to go out with in high school. It's like we clicked right away and I couldn't help but fall for you. Don't think I'm a weirdo or anything but I feel this connection with you. I like you, Brooke and I like getting to know you."

She smiled at him, loving the way he looked in her eyes before bashfully looking away. She liked the way he smiled, the way he dressed, the way he went out of his way to impress her.

"So what about you Mr. Chase Adams? Tell me about life before Tree Hill."

"I don't know. I grew up out west. I'm an only child. My parents are wonderful, amazing people who I love and look up to. I always liked school and I was pretty good at it except the math part, which I don't have to tell you about. Anyway, I always had a lot of friends. I mean, good, quality, trustworthy people that I loved spending time with. I really cherish it and although I keep in touch with them, I really miss it. Besides that, skateboarding is my passion. It's my hobby and I do it all the time. I even competed a while back. Freshman year, I began dating a girl who had been my best friend since kindergarten but we broke up last year and unfortunately, let's just say it was a pretty bad breakup. I was really bummed about that for a while, then my dad got a job that transferred him here so we had to move in the middle of my senior year so I know how you felt about that but I didn't have the choice to stay behind. I was kind of pissed at first but he's a good guy and he works so hard to take care of Mom and me. So I just went with it and decided to make the best of things. And here I am."

Brooke stared right in his eyes.

"Here you are. Wow. That's a pretty cool story. So you dated your best friend, huh?"

He nodded.

"If it wasn't gonna work out, fine. I just wish it had gone down differently. I wish we could have ended it as friends, you know? The last thing I wanted was to hate her and I know hate is a strong word but trust is everything. I mean, if a friendship, if a relationship doesn't have that, then what the hell do you have? One lies leads to another and another and another."

Brooke swallowed hard, pangs of guilt washing through her body like the crashing waves in front of her.

"Yeah."

"It just really, really sucks to lose your best friend, put it that way."

Brooke closed her eyes. That was one subject she could painfully relate to.

"I know."

"Anyway, I've moved on. You have to. It's over now and I'm here and I'm glad. Like I said before, Tree Hill has been really cool and meeting you has definitely been cool. I looked forward to tonight and I hope it wasn't lame or anything. I don't want to drop you off and you call all your girlfriends and tell them what a dork I was," he joked.

"Lame? Are you kidding? Chase, this is the nicest date I've ever been on."

"Are you just saying that?"

She shook her head.

"First of all, obviously you put a lot of thought into it. That means you care and I think that's really sweet. Second of all, with the carriage and boat ride…it was amazing. Today was like you reintroduced me to Tree Hill. I live here and almost every day I pass those same streets and that river and don't even think twice about it. Today you made me stop and realize how cool it is, how beautiful it is. And that was really nice. As far as the picnic? Awesome food and sitting by the water, talking…it's nice. Really nice."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Look," he pointed. "They sky is so awesome right now. I love the colors when the sun sets. You can't beat the view."

He inched over and nervously wrapped his arms around Brooke. She leaned back, loving the feel of his strong but gentle embrace.

"Yeah," she agreed. "You sure can't."

They were quiet for a while, just enjoying each other's company along with the sound of the beach and the breathtaking sight of the sky before them.

"I wanted it to be perfect and it was but all I can think about now is how much I want to kiss you."

There was something about the way his words made her skin tingle in a good way. She rubbed his hand.

"What's stopping you?" she asked in that trademark husky half whisper of hers.

Brooke turned to face him and he tenderly stroked her cheek before tilting up her chin to meet his soft, waiting lips. They kissed and it was warm and caring and perfect. Afterwards they stood and walked barefoot hand in hand closer to the ocean.

"I had a great time, tonight, Brooke."

"Me too."


	15. The Great Decline

It was a beautiful day in the neighborhood and Mouth McFadden felt like taking a walk. Besides good exercise, it was a sure way to clear his head, put things into perspective. It was something he had been doing a lot of in the past weeks. The breakup with Gigi had been devastating. Slowly but surely he was picking up the pieces and moving on with his life. One day at a time, life was becoming a little bit easier.

He had gotten back in the swing of things. His main focus had always been his commentary and travel with the Ravens basketball team. It would take time to get used to calling the games with his ex but the media club and all the events having to do with it, had been an important part of Mouth's life. Another recent important project had been the task of salvaging the yearbook for the senior class. And in the nick of time, with a lot of teamwork, had and Shelly Simon had managed to pull it off.

Walking towards the river and downtown in Tree Hill's most beautiful and historic area, Mouth noticed the big Baptist church to his left. He knew it was the one Shelly attended. His eyes searched for her as people filtered from inside. It was the day she said she usually went to her Youth Group meetings. After a few minutes and a closer look, he saw a wisp of blonde hair and that trade mark Clean Teen shirt.

"Shelly," he said softly.

She looked up from who she was talking to and was surprised to see Mouth. Excusing herself, she walked right over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey," he smiled.

"What brings you here?"

Mouth looked around and shrugged.

"Nothing. I was just taking a walk and found myself in the neighborhood. I guess I just kind of ended up here. I saw you and I thought I'd come over and say hi, so hi."

"Hi," she giggled nervously.

"So," he kicked at the cobblestone beneath his feet. "Did you have a good meeting today with your Youth Group?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Um, thanks for asking. It was nice. We came up with some really cool ideas for fundraising and stuff. We do it every year around this time to get ready for church camp."

"That's nice."

"Do you go to church, Mouth?"

"Not as much as I used to," he replied honestly. "Probably not as much as I should."

"Well maybe you could come here sometime. It's a really great church and our pastor is wonderful. I think you and your family would like it."

"That's nice of you to invite me. Thanks. Maybe one Sunday I'll surprise you."

"That would be nice."

"Listen, Shelly, I saw you standing outside and I just wanted to come over and talk to you and say thanks."

"What for?"

"For helping me with the yearbook thing."

"You're welcome."

"It's a really big deal. Every year the senior class looks forward to that section in the book that details all our memories of the last four years. It would have been a real bummer not to have that this time around. And we almost didn't. It was a lot of work and I couldn't have gotten it done without you."

"Thanks but you did most of the work. You're like some kind of media computer genius," Shelly laughed.

"You helped a lot and if it wasn't for that help, no way would I have finished so thank you."

"My pleasure."

"And thanks for putting up with me when I wasn't being the nicest guy around. That person…that's not me and I think you know that now. You could have walked away and sometimes I'm sure I made you want to but you didn't. You didn't and I'm glad."

"Me too," Shelly agreed. "You know, Mouth, you're an alright guy when you want to be. Towards the end, I even had fun hanging out with you."

His eyes lit up. She was so pretty.

"Really? I mean, cool. I had fun working and hanging out with you, too."

"Which brings me to something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"What's up?"

Shelly looked around before motioning Mouth to follow her to privacy over by the corner.

"Now that you and Gigi have broken up, you're not, you know, seeing anyone, are you?"

Mouth swallowed hard.

"No. Um, no."

"And you said Gigi was your first serious girlfriend?"

"Pretty much. Erica Marsh and I weren't together that long."

Shelly nodded.

"Do you mind if I get personal for a minute?"

"Sure. Uh, go ahead," he answered nervously.

"Are you, uh, active right now?"

Mouth gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like sexually active."

Mouth felt his knees buckle. Were you even supposed to discuss such things so close to church grounds?

"Well, no. Not um, actually, not really. No."

"And are you taking a break after this relationship from other relationships?"

"I guess you could say that. I don't know. Shelly, where is all this coming from?"

"You're the perfect candidate."

"For what?"

"Clean Teens."

Mouth made a face.

"Wait a minute. Shelly, are you asking me to join the Clean Teens?"

She smiled.

"That's exactly what I'm asking. Mouth, it would be great. You'd totally love it and you would fit right in. It's a really small, intimate, up and coming organization that's really growing. We have strong morals and values. We do a lot of wonderful things for the community and it's just a really cool atmosphere to meet a lot of great people. Besides, your friend Brooke is already a member and she loves it. I think it would be a good thing for you. What do you say?"

It was a lot to unexpectedly ponder. Mouth had never seen himself as a Clean Teen.

"Thanks for the offer, Shelly but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline."

"Why?" she looked disappointed.

"I'm sure it's a great group but I just don't think it's for me."

"You don't want to give it a try?"

"I don't think so but I appreciate the invite."

"I don't get it," she folded her arms. "What's so bad or wrong about being a Clean Teen?"

"Nothing. Don't get me wrong. I really admire what you're doing and I don't doubt it's a wonderful little club or whatever but I just don't think it's for me, that's all. Clean Teens in a voluntary organization where kids who are real virgins and born again virgins band together on the common basis of virginity and abstinence, right?"

"Right."

"Clean Teens are virgins because they want to be. It's a personal choice they're proud of."

"Yes…"

"Then it's not for me, Shelly. I'm sorry. I am a virgin but you better believe it's not by choice. I'm ready for sex. I want to have sex. I'm human and I'm a teenage guy and a bundle of crazy, raging hormones. I'm only a virgin because I can't find a girl."

"But when you do find that girl, don't you want it to be the right girl?"

"Absolutely. But if that girl came along tomorrow, then I would be great with that. I'd be ready. I'm not trying to wait until marriage. I hate being a virgin. If I'd joined your club, I'd be lying to everyone including myself. I'd be a big hypocrite."

"Okay," she nodded with a sigh. "I appreciate your honesty."

"Thanks, Shelly."

"If you ever change your mind…"

"I doubt it," he grinned.

She extended her hand.

"You're still a great guy, Mouth McFadden and I'm really glad I met you. Friends?"

"Friends," he shook it. "Hey Shelly?"

"Yeah Mouth?"

He took a deep breath.

"This brings me to what I wanted to ask you."

"What did you want to ask me?"

"You know, I really hadn't thought about it until just now but it seems right."

"What?"

"You're a sweet girl. You're funny and smart and so pretty…"

"Mouth…" she blushed.

"I mean it."

"I like hanging out with you, Shelly. I like you. So I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind going out on a date with me sometime."

Shelly's eyes grew wide.

"A date? Like a real date? You mean, you're asking me out?"

He chuckled.

"I guess I am."

Shelly was in shock, at a loss for words. But as she glanced around, she couldn't help noticing the eyes upon them, two pair especially.

"Um, Mouth, you're sweet and I like you and I'm really flattered, but I can't."

He gulped. Rejection. He was quite used to it, unfortunately.

"I see," he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"But…"

"You don't have to explain but uh, if you change your mind…"

"I doubt it," she whispered sadly.

A blonde woman and a man with dark hair approached them.

"Shelly," the woman called out.

"Are those your parents?" Mouth asked.

Beginning to fidget, Shelly looked nervous.

"I have to go…"

"But Shelly," he protested.

The man and the woman looked angry as Shelly quickly joined them. It just didn't make sense, he thought, as he watched them walk away. They hurried across the street to their car as Mouth still stood watching them. As they pulled away, he saw Shelly looking back at him from the backseat.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed one last time.


	16. Thirty Minutes In Heaven With Bevin

Bevin hummed a happy tune as she placed the bread basket on the table. The spread before her was magnificent, complete with a heavenly aroma. Baked Ziti Casserole, soup, garden salad and fresh bread, along with a bottle of Château Margaux. The only thing more delicious than the ensemble on the table was Bevin herself. The sexy red mini with the plunging neckline clung to every womanly curve. She was a beauty and she knew it. The only thing missing was her dinner guest. Expecting the ring of the doorbell, instead Bevin heard the ring of the telephone as she ran to answer it.

"Hello," she purred cheerily into the mouth piece.

"Someone is in a good mood," Brooke Davis surmised on the other end of the line. "What's got you all giddy, Friend?"

"Nothing much. I'm just in the middle of preparing dinner."

Brooke frowned.

"You?"

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure the Ziti was perfect. Wouldn't want it to overcook and ruin the Château Margaux."

"Let me get this straight. You're cooking? Ziti?"

"Of course not, silly. I'm warming it up. I had it catered from that new Italian bistro in mid town."

"And what is the occasion? I thought your parents were out of town."

"They are. For the whole weekend."

"And that's why you're celebrating by catering dinner and busting out their 500 dollar bottle of wine?"

"It's for my guest and myself."

"And what guest would that be? Wait a minute…"

Bevin giggled. It had been two weeks since her fateful excursion over to the River Court where she had asked out Skills Taylor. He had accepted and the two had enjoyed a fun first date at the roller rink. Since that night, they had gone to see a movie, hung out at the mall and Bevin had become a regular fixture over at the River Court.

"Duh."

"You mean, Skills?"

"The one and only."

Brooke smiled. She had gotten to know Skills when she had dated Lucas. He was a nice guy and a lot of fun and she had really liked him, although she had never pictured he and Bevin in a dating sense.

"So I know you guys hung out once skating…"

"Oh that was the first time. We totally had a blast. Skills is so fine and you should have seen him trying to skate. He tried to pretend like he knew what he was doing but he fell so many times. It was adorable. Towards the end, he was holding onto the rail the whole time. And you should see my butt. It was black and blue from all the times I fell."

"You fell? Hold on a sec. Bev, you're one of the best skaters I know. Why did you fall?"

"On purpose of course. Eventually Skills got the hint and started catching me."

That was one way of getting a cute guy's attention.

"So you two have hung out since then?"

"A bunch of times. He's really funny."

"Do you like him?"

Bevin's eyes lit up.

"I really like him. He's a great guy, really different from all the others. It's funny we've been going to the same school all our lives and I never noticed him before. Normally he wasn't someone I'd be interested in but I got to know him and I love hanging out with him."

Brooke nodded. She could certainly understand that. And Skills was a good guy, anyone could and would vouch for that. If he and Bevin were happy together, so be it.

"Well, that's great. Who knows, maybe you and Skills can double date with Chase and me sometime."

"The cute Clean Teen, huh? Gosh, I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever, girlie. How is that going?"

Brooke leaned back on the couch with a dreamy sigh of her own.

"It's going really good, great actually…"

Bevin's doorbell rang.

"And you can tell me all about it tomorrow. I have to run. Skills is here."

"Okay," Brooke replied but she had already hung up.

Checking her reflection in the mirror one last time, Bevin happily sauntered over to the door.

"Hi," she said seductively, eyeing the handsome jock in front of her.

Skills licked his lips appreciatively.

"What's up, Ma?" he gave her a hug. "You look nice."

"Not bad yourself," she ushered him in. "Thanks for coming over."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"I thought we'd have a nice dinner and watch a move here tonight, if that's okay."

"That's cool," Skills looked around. "Nice crib."

"Thanks. Um, make yourself at home."

"Is it cool I'm over here like this? I mean, are your folks around?"

Bevin shook her head.

"They're out of town…all weekend," she added.

"Word. I ain't trying to have nobody trippin', if you know what I mean."

"Oh it's totally cool. We don't trip around here," she led him by hand to the dining area. "Would you like to eat in here or over by the TV?"

Skills nodded. It looked and smelled good.

"Damn, Shorty, you hooked all this up?"

"What can I say? I got skills."

"That you do," he flirted. "You mind if we take this out to the TV?"

"No prob," she grinned as he helped her set up their dinner in the family room.

They ate with the television playing in the background.

"This is good, Bevin," Skills said as he finished up.

"Glad you like it."

"It's okay except for this," he frowned at his glass.

"You don't like wine?"

"I never really had it before. It's okay, I guess. Y'all got any beer?"

"Sorry. But try the wine," she suggested as she cleared the table. "It brings out the flavor of a fine Italian meal."

Skills shrugged when she poured him another glass. Wine normally wasn't his thing but alcohol was alcohol and at least it was free. Leaning back on the comfortable couch with his belly full, Skills relaxed as a barefoot Bevin returned with a DVD and slipped it in before cuddling up next to him.

"So what we watching?" he asked. "I bet it's one of those chick flicks."

Bevin smiled.

"Nah. I decided to save that for next time…that is if there is gonna be a next time."

"This is pretty tight. I had fun."

"Really? Good because I have fun with you too. I was hoping we could hang out more."

"No doubt. That's cool."

"You're a nice guy, Skills. I really like you."

"I like you, too."

She rubbed his leg with one hand, using the other to operate the remote control to start the movie.

"You all comfy?" she asked.

"I'm good. Oh damn, we about to watch some Denzel. I hadn't seen this one yet but I heard it was good."

"Lots of…action. I figured you'd like it."

"You got good taste, Ma."

She looked in his eyes.

"Thanks, Pa."

Skills couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes Bevin said the damnest most off the wall things. They came from two different worlds and spoke two different languages but somehow it was all starting to mesh together perfectly. He had always dated girls the exact opposite of Bevin. Girls that weren't on the cheering squad, who did not drive expensive convertibles and Range Rovers. And usually he had dated girls who had the same skin color he did. He had barely noticed Bevin Maskey before that night he had defended her at TRIC. Afterwards, he had thought she was hot but had left it at that. Never in a million years would he have guessed that they would start hanging out and that he would actually start to like her.

"You're alright, Bevin, you know that? I like this. You showed a brotha a good time. Breakin' out the fancy meal and the wine, then the Denzel movie."

"So you were really interested in seeing the movie, huh?"

"Yeah. I heard it was a good one."

"Well, that's too bad," she pressed the play button.

"Why's that?"

Bevin swung her long legs over his.

"Because I was really hoping you'd rather watch me," she purred.

Looking into Skills' eyes, she tilted his face towards hers until their lips met. It happened softly at first, then with more passion as the kissing intensified. On the couch in the Maskey's family room, the two teenagers made out, barely coming up for air as they ignored the movie they were supposed to be watching. For Bevin, it was like taking a ride on cloud nine. She was really into Skills, thinking about him all the time, even when he wasn't around. They had a good time together and she dared to believe that the feeling was mutual.

"Yeah," Skills breathed in between kisses. "This is about the best movie I've watched in a long time."

"Glad you like it so much," she retorted, as their faces still came together.

His kisses and caresses were sweet and gentle and Bevin hadn't felt that comfortable in a while. Plus she had really missed making out. Lack of physical contact had been her personal choice of sacrifice based on recent and previous experiences. It felt good to be in someone's arms again, especially someone she liked so much. And Skills was a good kisser. She had an idea he would be good at other things as well and perhaps in due time she would find out…but not that night. She pulled away as his hand made its way up her thigh.

"Yo, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Listen, Skills, I do like you and I hope you like me too. At least is seems that way."

"I like you."

"This is nice. I mean, I'm having fun but I don't want to have this much fun yet…if you get what I'm saying."

"It's cool," he pulled back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm just chillin'. Whatever you're cool with, I'm cool with it too."

"I don't want you to think I'm a tease or anything because it's not like that."

Skills chuckled.

"I don't think that, Bevin. I know it's not like that."

"Good," she smiled. "Because I was hoping you'd want to stay and maybe actually watch the movie," she said with hope in her voice.

He leaned back and put an arm around her, giving her a real smile.

"I do want that," he said, grabbing the remote and starting the movie all over again. "I'd like that very much."

It hadn't been an intentional test or anything. Bevin was sincerely attracted to him and had thought about making him out with him for weeks. But she had put the brakes on the situation when it got too hot and heavy and Skills had been fine with that. He hadn't been angry or thought she was a tease like all the other guys had. For the first time she actually felt like someone liked her for her and for Bevin that was a welcome difference.


	17. How Long Can You Stay Clean?

Brooke lay across her bed, long legs dangling over the side as she held her Sidekick in her hands. They had been going at it for hours, back and forth, text messaging each other. It had been nearly 15 minutes since he had sent the last one, when Chase had written to tell her he was signing off for the night. But it didn't matter. Brooke was absolutely smitten. His words were funny and sweet and beautiful and she was perfectly content at reading them over and over again.

"Hey Hussy," she heard the front door open and close as heeled footsteps bounded up the staircase.

Rachel was home.

"In here, Whore," Brooke affectionately called out to her roommate.

Dropping her shopping bags at the door of Brooke's bedroom, Rachel stood smirking with her arms folded.

"Just where have you been all night?"

"Around," Brooke sighed.

"Really? Well, I called you like a hundred times to come meet me at the mall. You never answered your phone."

"I was busy," Brooke defended.

Rachel walked in the room, plopping down on the bed beside her.

"Busy doing what? Sending your pathetic, sappy love notes to Chase?"

She reached for Brooke's Sidekick, scrolling through the mass of private messages as Brooke grabbed it right back.

"None of your business, thank you very much."

Rachel tucked her feet underneath her and exhaled dramatically.

"Okay…you win."

Brooke frowned.

"Win what?"

"I'm a bitch."

"The jury returned that verdict a long time ago," Brooke teased.

"As a cruel joke and for the benefit of my own twisted amusement, I set you up on the Clean Teen thing."

"I know."

"I did it for laughs but I also did it to prove a point. I thought you couldn't hang."

Brooke stuck out her tongue.

"Looks like the joke is on you, Thunder Thighs. You're looking at the newly elected Clean Teens event planner."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack."

"Events planner? For the Clean Teens? What the hell does that consist of? Taking a dip in the community pool fully clothed? Prayer meetings? I know, you should totally schedule 20 minutes at the beginning of each meeting where you can all sit around and Brooke yourselves together."

Brooke threw a pillow at her.

"Oh Rachel, you are sooooo hilarious," she muttered sarcastically. "And for your information our group does a lot of fun things. I have some really cool ideas planned and Chase happened to love them very much. I'll submit them to Shelly tomorrow morning."

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"What?"

"Brooke, this has gone way too far. As your friend and roomie and the culprit who poured gasoline all over this fire, it is up to me to put a stop to it."

"Rach, what the hell are you going on about?"

"You need to stop this Clean Teens fiasco. It is such a farce and you know it. It'll never work. Joke is over, Brooke. You're just wasting your time and theirs."

"That's what I thought…at first."

"And now you're gonna tell me you've had a change of heart."

"Maybe."

"Bullshit."

"What do you know about it? It's not like you've even sat in on a meeting."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"To have fun. To learn some things. Check it out before you get all Judge Judy on it."

"Please. I am so not a Clean Teen. And neither are you."

Brooke rolled over and pointed to the lettering on her shirt.

"According to this I am."

"Brooke…"

"We have a meeting tomorrow after school. If you just drop by and…"

"And what? That will never happen. It's like going to AA and you're not even an alcoholic. I mean, what the hell is the point? It doesn't even make sense. You're a great actress but your run is over. Just give it up."

"No way. I happen to like the group and the people involved."

Rachel laughed out loud.

"You mean Chase Adams?"

Brooke shrugged.

"Okay, so he is definitely one of the bigger perks but what the hell?"

"So how long do you plan on keeping this going?"

"Thanks to you, Friend, I'm sort of stuck. It has kind of grown on me but I couldn't quit now. I'd look like a faker."

"Newsflash, Brooke, but you are a faker."

"Am not."

"Are too. What about your relationship with Chase?"

Brooke sat up.

"Chase is a wonderful guy. I mean that. He's not like the other guys. I know that's a huge cliché and really hard to understand but it's the truth. I really like being with him and the way he makes me feel when we're together. We laugh all the time and that's a good thing, it sure beats crying all the time. And he's so sweet and sincere. We really click. Rachel, we just get each other."

"Wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"Brooke, and after I say this, please shoot me and I swear if you repeat it, I will deny it, but you are a pretty terrific girl. You're fun and crazy and beautiful with this awesome personality and people are just drawn to you somehow."

Brooke grinned.

"I knew you secretly worshiped me. You like me, you really like me."

"Whatever," Rachel rolled her eyes. "All those things I just said about you are true. But there are other things about you, too. There is the Brooke Davis that has cheated on tests. The Brooke that can be totally shallow and superficial at times. The Brooke that loves to go to keggers and get wasted. The Girls Gone Wild can't keep her clothes on Brooke. The Brooke that loves to have lots of sex. The Brooke that can barely pass Calculus herself."

"Your point?" Brooke swallowed hard.

"That's the real Brooke. Take the good with the bad, it's part of who you are, faults and all. But that still means you're a pretty good person. The point is, Chase doesn't know that person. He doesn't know you. Until he does, what kind of a relationship do you really have?"

"Come on, Rach, don't do this," Brooke begged.

"It's the truth or had you forgotten?"

"Of course not. I live it every day. So what? I told Chase a few white lies, big deal."

"A few?"

"Okay a lot. And I also hid some stuff."

"If you like him as much as you say you do, you owe him the truth."

"I know," Brooke whined into a pillow. "It's complicated. Look, I didn't mean for it to get this far, okay? But it happened so fast. It's like you tell one teeny tiny little fib and that leads to more fibs and before you know it, you're trapped."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"It's only a matter of time before your little white lies catch up to you, Brookie but before that even happens, it looks to me like you've got bigger fish to fry."

"What do you mean?"

"S-E-X."

"What about it?"

Rachel smirked.

"You love it, you need it and it's only a matter of time before you're gonna have to have it."

"I can maintain."

"Yeah right. You can't bullshit a bullershitter, babe. I thought you knew better than that."

"For your information, it is very possible to have a tender, intimate, fun, loving relationship without sex being involved."

Rachel made a face.

"If you say so but I know you, Brooke Davis. It's just a matter of time. Pretty soon, Brooking yourself won't be enough. You're gonna need it in the worst way, then what? You're all falling in love with Mr. Virginal Wonderful but there will come a time when you need more."

Brooke shook her head.

"Not anymore. Maybe the old Brooke. Maybe there was a time when you were right but things have changed. I have changed. Sure sex is important but maybe too much importance is placed on it. Friendships and marriages break up over it. I mean, really. And just look where it has gotten me in the past. A few decent orgasms versus a few broken hearts, a reputation as a slut and a lot of lonely nights and meaningless relationships. So maybe my priorities were wrong. And maybe it's time I focused on what really matters. Chase is a great guy and we have something special. I'm falling for him hard and I am happy for the first time in a long time. I'm strong enough not to let the urge for an hour of bumping and grinding get in the way of that."

"Okay," Rachel backed off. "So you say and suit yourself but all these lies and abstinence seem like a recipe for trouble to me."

"I'm going to fix it, Rach. I can handle it, you'll see. Somehow I'll come clean with Chase and we're going to be together and happy and sexless. Totally. Hell, I'm Brooke Davis. I know I can pull this off. If anyone can, it's me."

Rachel pulled a hundred dollar bill from her purse.

"Care to wager on it?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"You've got yourself a deal."

Rachel leaned back, smirking, rubbing her hands together.

"Oh what a tangled web we weave when first we attempt to deceive," she looked at her friend as they shook on it. "The question is, Brooke Davis, how long can you stay clean?"


	18. Reverse Psychology

It was a warm, balmy night on the River Court, another classic game of two on two with Junk, Skills, Fergie and Lucas playing. It had been a while since their friend, Mouth, had joined them. There was a time before junior year when it was a regular occurrence. But life had changed and although still friends, had pointed them in different directions. Looking around, the only thing missing was Jimmy Edwards. That would have made it normal, back when things _were _normal, back before any of them had ever left the River Court.

"Good game, dawg," Skills bumped fists with Lucas as it came to a close.

Fergie and Junk said their good byes and walked off into the night, leaving the three remaining friends behind.

"I got Peyton's car," Lucas said. "You guys need a ride?"

"Not me," Skills said as if on cue Bevin's convertible pulled up.

"Hi, Mouth, Hi Luke!" she cheerily shouted from the driver's seat.

They watched as Skills gave her a big kiss and hopped in the passenger seat before they took off.

"Wow," Mouth chuckled.

"I know," Lucas agreed. "But they really like each other. I think it's nice."

"Me too. Skills has always been one of my best friends and lately I've really gotten to know Bev. She's a nice girl and she deserves a good guy."

"Definitely."

"Skills is into her, right? I mean, I just don't want her to get hurt."

Lucas nodded.

"I get what you're saying, man but he really does like her."

"Good."

Mouth felt relieved. Bevin was his friend and she had already been through so much. The last thing she needed was to fall for another guy and get her heart broken again. He knew that feeling all too well and it sucked.

"You want me to give you a lift home?"

"Nah," Mouth shook his head. "I think I'm just gonna hang around here for a while. I'll be okay walking later."

"You sure?"

"I'm good."

But Lucas wasn't too sure. He and Mouth had been friends for a long time and he knew when something was wrong.

"Want to talk about it?" Lucas asked as he took a seat beside him.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing. What's on your mind, dude?"

Mouth took a breath.

"Remember when life was uncomplicated?"

"You mean before we left the River Court?"

He shook his head.

"Before that. When we were just kids, just boys playing around catching fireflies not even worrying about girls."

Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"I take it your problem has something to do with the female persuasion."

"What else?" he sighed.

"Still can't get over, Gigi?"

"It's not that. I mean, I miss what we had but it's over and I finally accepted that. I was just beginning to be okay with seeing her again and calling the games with her and all."

"Good. What's the problem then?"

"Another girl."

"Already? Who?"

"Remember that day in English class talking about the poems and stuff? Remember Shelly Simon?"

"The Clean Teen chick? How could I forget? That day was pretty brutal. You didn't hold anything back."

"I was wrong."

"Maybe. As long as you see it now. You were just in a bad place then."

"Well, as luck and fate would have it, we got paired together on a project for Media Club."

"Uh oh. How did that go?"

"Rocky at first. I was still being an ass but Shelly put me in my place quick and I realized I was taking out my personal problems on the world and that wasn't fair. So once I apologized, we started talking."

"And?"

"And we got to know each other. She's actually a very cool girl."

Lucas looked right at him.

"You fell for her, didn't you?"

"I guess. I mean, I didn't mean to."

"I didn't mean to fall for Peyton…or Brooke for that matter. But that's the crazy thing about feelings, they really can't be helped."

"It sucks, Luke."

"Did you tell her?"

He nodded.

"I stopped by her church and we talked. I thanked her for her help with the project and she invited me to be a Clean Teen."

"Well, she did recruit Brooke…"

"Yeah and Brooke loves it but that's not for me. I'm not Clean Teen material, Lucas. I am not a virgin by choice and I don't want to be one for long."

"Did you tell Shelly that?"

"In so many words."

"How'd she take it?"

"Okay, I guess. But then I asked her out. She seemed shocked and for a moment it looked like she might actually say yes."

"What happened?"

"Beats the heck out of me. She clammed up and then her parents came over, or at least I think they were her parents. Basically, she just ran away."

"I'm sorry, Mouth."

"Yeah. Me too."

"It sounds like Shelly is a nice girl. If you really like her, maybe you should give it another chance."

"What chance? Luke, she shot me down."

"Sounds to me like there is something else going on. You two are friends, right?"

"Well yeah."

"So talk to her. There's no harm in that. See what's going on. Maybe, hopefully you guys will work it out."

Mouth looked away as the city light's cast a glow over the river.

"You think it could ever happen? For me, I mean?"

"What?"

"Is it possible for me to get a girl like Shelly?"

"Why not? Look, Mouth you can't go around thinking you're not good enough because that just isn't the case. You're a hell of a guy and any girl would be damned lucky to have you."

"I really like Shelly. This might sound dumb but something tells me she likes me too. I don't know why she held back."

"So get to the bottom of it."

"You think I should?"

"Sure. Anything worth having is worth fighting for, remember that, Mouth."

Mouth smiled, feeling a newfound fire light up inside him. Maybe he did have a chance. On the other hand, maybe he didn't. Just the thought of Shelly…the way she looked, the way she laughed, the way she smelled and he knew he had to go for that chance.

"What do I do? I need your help, Luke. You're a ladies' man and all."

Lucas chuckled.

"Man, I don't know if I would go that far…"

"There's no time to be modest. I need help. I need your advice."

"Okay," Lucas thought for a minute. "Normally I would say wow her."

"Wow her?"

"Yeah. Go all out. Be sweet and consistent and persistent. Blow her mind but we're gonna go a different route on this one. I have a hunch."

"What kind of hunch?"

"Shelly might have liked you but now she knows you like her. Now it's time for some reverse psychology."

"Like play hard to get?"

"Something like that. Don't be rude or an ass or anything. Smile at her, speak when you see her but leave it at that. Let her know that you're not gonna chase her around. Once she realizes that, she'll come back."

"I don't know, Luke…"

"Trust me, dude. Hey, I played coy with Peyton."

Mouth raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah and it took two years, many broken friendships, and one school shooting to bring you two together."

Lucas frowned.

"Bad comparison but you get what I'm saying."

Mouth laughed to himself.

"I guess I do."

"You feel better now? Ready to get out of here?"

"Go on without me. I'm okay, besides, I'd rather walk anyway. It's nice out."

"You sure you don't need anything else?"

Mouth looked around. Of course he did.

"I'm good," they knocked fists. "See you around."

He watched Peyton's car disappear into the darkness. Again he was all alone. Again he was down in the dumps once again over some girl. Just when he had gotten over one, another had popped into his head and into his heart. There had been something about Shelly Simon. He had taken his chance and in the process found rejection. Something told him not to give up but Mouth was tired. Tired of wanting, of needing, of waiting, of begging…of being rejected. He had already given it his best shot and that hadn't been enough.

So maybe he would follow Lucas' advice. He would do it not to play some teenage love game but more for protection of his own heart and dignity. His feelings had been made known and now the rest was up to Shelly. He had bowed out gracefully and let her go, if something was meant to be, she would come back. Picking up the ball the guys had left behind, Mouth bounced it and took another shot from half court. He watched as it soared through the night air into the hoop making a victorious swishing sound as it fell in the net. Once again, Mouth had made his shot. The ball was now in Shelly's court.


	19. Don't Cry

The game was a blowout. If high school basketball had had a slaughter rule in effect, Pickerington would have been done by the end of the first half. The final score was 79 to 51 in favor of the Tree Hill Ravens. A celebration at Nathan Scott's parents' beach house would surely follow after the nearly hour long bus trip back home.

"Brooke, it's so awesome!" Bevin squealed. "We won another one. I can't believe it. It's just one more step closer to the State Championship, I can feel it."

"What can we say?" Brooke shrugged. "Our boys are the best."

It was an understatement as she glanced over to the court. Standing near the entrance to the locker room, still celebrating, were Nathan and Haley, along with Lucas and Peyton. The Scott brothers had been an unstoppable offensive and defensive duo the entire season. As always after the post game victory interview, the first thing they did, the first thing any of the players did, was run to their significant other. It was a regular sight seeing Lucas and Peyton cuddled up following the games. For Brooke, it was still a sore spot. Not so long ago, it had been her to congratulate him on his wins and console him on his losses with hugs and kisses.

"So are you gonna head over to the party when we get home?"

"Huh? Um, nah. Probably not."

Brooke looked away. She was cool with Lucas and Peyton but the new dynamics of their relationship had changed everything. She no longer purposely partied in the same place where she knew they were going to be.

"Why? Are you kidding me? Come on, Brooke. It's gonna be a blast and everybody is gonna be there. We used to have so much fun at the parties at the beach house. It just won't be the same without you."

"Bev, the parties kind of all blend together after a while anyway. You'll be fine. It will still be fun. Besides, you'll be so wrapped up in Skills, you won't even know I'm missing."

Bevin grinned as she always did whenever the subject of Skills came up.

"Maybe so but I'll still miss you. I mean, this, you not showing up, it's all about Luke and Peyton, right?"

Something caught Brooke's attention out of the corner of her eye. A face emerged from the crowd she hadn't noticed while she was cheering.

"No," she smiled. "It's all about him."

"Hey Brooke," he approached her as they hugged.

"Chase, what a surprise. I didn't know you were coming."

"Me either but I thought, why not?"

"Wish you had come for a more interesting game. Basketball is usually more exciting than this. Tonight the other team didn't have a chance."

"It's cool," he shrugged. "I still had a good time besides, it was really nice seeing you. You looked great out there, Brooke."

She loved how he possessed that uncanny ability to always make her blush.

"Thanks. Um, Chase, this is my good friend, I think you guys might have met before briefly, Bevin Maskey. Bev, you remember Chase."

The two shook hands.

"Of course. Nice to see you again, Chase."

"Same here. So Bevin, how have you been?"

"Pretty great. There's gonna be this kick ass after party tonight that I have been begging my friend here to go to. She's breaking my heart by saying no but I guess I'll live."

"Party?" Chase turned to Brooke.

"It's nothing. It's just a big get together at the Scott house over at Wrightsville. It's no big deal. I wasn't even planning on going but if you want to…"

"I don't care," he looked right at her. "Whatever you want to do."

"Whatever you want," she coyly sent it back to him.

"You guys are way adorable," Bevin shook her head. "Normally I'd be like grossed out or totally jealous but since I've found my own honey bunny to swoon over, you two and your togetherness is way acceptable."

"Thanks," Brooke grinned at Chase who was grinning himself.

"I have a really great idea," Bevin posed. "We should get something to eat, then go to the party together. It'd be fun, besides, Chase, I really think you'd like my guy. His name is Skills, he's a real hottie and he scored like a bunch of points tonight."

"Okay. Sounds like fun. Brooke, if you're cool with it…"

"I'm down. Did Skills go back to the shower yet?"

Bevin looked around.

"I don't know. I don't see him yet. Do you?"

Brooke looked around the gym, searching through the faces of the people still left behind. She was looking for Skills but was not prepared for what she actually saw.

"Uh oh."

Bevin frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Brooke closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Not Skills. Not in the middle of the damned gymnasium for all to see.

"Bev, wait…"

But it was too late. Bevin followed her friend's gaze right over to the front bleacher in the corner by the home team's locker room. Skills had been found alright. But he was not alone. Sitting practically on his lap was a girl, a pretty Pickerington cheerleader, giggling and rubbing his muscular arm, seemingly hanging on to his every word. And Skills seemed to be eating it up. He sat close to her, whispering as he grinned.

"Oh my God…" Bevin managed.

Brooke put her arm around her. She didn't know what else to do. What was she supposed to say? That maybe it wasn't what it looked like? From personal experience, it was exactly what it looked like.

"Bev, I am so sorry," Brooke whispered.

Tears welled in Bevin's eyes.

"I…I can't believe it."

"He's a real jerk."

"How, how could he do this to me?"

Brooke could feel her anger rising. Skills was her friend but so was Bevin. How dare he hurt her and publicly humiliate her in the process?

"Come on. It's not even worth it. He's not worth it. Let's get out of here."

Bevin was stunned, along with a mix of other emotions. She was hurt. How? Why? What had gone wrong? She had just seen him at school. Everything had been fine. They had even kissed. Things had been going so well. What would make him want to go be with another girl all of a sudden? Mouth, who had just seen the interaction, shared the same sentiments as he walked over towards Chase, Brooke and Bevin.

"Bev, are you okay?"

Okay? Okay! Hell no she wasn't okay. In fact, she was anything but okay. Her feelings had been crushed, the guy she liked had just stunned her and above all he had pissed her off. Bevin was tired of playing the fool and having the broken heart. She was tired of being played period.

"Don't cry," Brooke said. "Not here. Not in front of everyone."

But it was too late. The tears streamed but so did the anger. Despite her worried friends shouting her name, Bevin Maskey walked right across that court over to Skills and his mystery friend. Standing over them, she folded her arms. The girl looked up first, rolling her eyes, half attitude, half smirk.

"Can I help you?" she asked rudely.

"No thanks," she said before turning her attention to Skills. "But you can."

"Bevin…" he looked surprised. "What's up?"

"What's up? You tell me what's up! What the hell is all this?"

He scratched his bald head, not knowing what to say but knowing full well that he had been busted. People were starting to look in their direction, including Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Peyton.

"This is Keisha…"

"I don't care who the hell she is, I just want to know why she's all over you like a cheap suit!"

"Uh oh," Mouth muttered nervously under his breath as they all looked on.

"What?" the girl looked up.

"Oh you heard me! You weren't deaf a few seconds ago when you were all over him."

The girl identified as Keisha laughed.

"Skills, you better calm your girl."

"Oh I'm not his girl, trust me! At least not anymore! I don't hang out with guys that dis me and hang out with skanks after the game."

"Bitch, who you calling a skank?" Keisha stood up.

"You…bitch."

Several of Keisha's cheerleading friends began to surround Bevin. Without hesitation, Brooke, Rachel, Peyton and the rest of the Ravens girls immediately had her back.

"Yo, this is enough," Skills stood between the two girls. "Everybody need to just calm down."

"Is this your girlfriend?" Keisha asked Skills.

He looked right at Bevin, tears still rolling down her face as she stood her ground. He didn't have a real answer for that.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Bevin whispered. "I thought you were different, I thought we were different. I thought I meant something special to you."

"Bev…" he tried to speak.

"So it's like that?" Keisha continued. "Are we hanging out tonight or what, Skills? You need to let me know right now if you want to be with me or Miss Barbie over here. I can't even believe you get down like that anyway. You ain't nothing but slumming to her with her fake ass breasts and her fake ass blonde hair and her fake ass Mercedes driving, Valley girl self."

Bevin had had it and she wasn't going to take it any more. Stepping forward, she gave Keisha a push that sent her stumbling backwards.

"You don't know me! How dare you say anything like that? You don't know a damned thing about me! And for your information, it's a BMW, you boyfriend stealing tramp!"

"Bitch, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Keisha lunged for her.

"Bring it on!"

Slaps and punches were thrown and hair was pulled as the two girls went at it, the Tree Hill cheerleaders an equalizer against the Pickerington cheerleaders, as the guys stepped in to break them up. Once they were apart, an angry and disheveled Bevin stormed off, her friends hot on her heels.

"This ain't over, you rich Tree Hill bitch!" Keisha yelled out.

"Any time," Bevin turned and defended with no fear.

Skills ran towards her, making his way through the people surrounding her.

"Shorty, what was all that about? Yo, why you getting all crazy fighting over me?"

"Fighting over you? Please. Just get out of here and leave her alone," an annoyed Brooke advised.

"No, it's okay, Brooke," Bevin stepped forward.

"Bev," Skills started.

"Don't even speak to me," she cut him off. "What happened in there was wrong and it was all your fault. How dare you treat me like that? Who the hell do you think you are? All I did was like you and be nice to you and have fun with you. If you don't want to be with me anymore, fine, but did you really have to make a fool out of me in front of everybody?"

"Bevin…"

"Shut up. Just shut up because I so don't want to hear you right now. There's nothing you can say. You really hurt me. These tears I cried tonight were for you but no more," she wiped her eyes. "Because you don't deserve them. Just like you don't deserve me. I thought you were a nice guy, Skills. I thought you cared about me, I thought you were different. But you're not, in fact, you're worse. That night you played the hero and beat up Evan? You said he needed to learn how to respect women. Looks like he's not the only one. And try learning some self respect while you're at it."

With that, she walked off, right out of the school, into the parking lot with Mouth and Brooke right behind her.

"It's okay, Bev," Mouth tried to assure her as Brooke held her close. "It's all gonna be okay."

But it wasn't. And Bevin didn't know if it ever would be again.


	20. The Last Prince

Brooke couldn't help but feel nervous as she straightened her skirt and rang the bell of the comfortable ranch style home located at the end of the cul de sac. She had spent hours on her outfit, hair and make up, wanting every single detail to be absolutely perfect. She had arrived at six sharp, on time for once, instead of making one of her trademark 15 minutes late, grand Brooke Davis entrances. A few seconds later, a smiling pretty and petite woman with dark hair answered the door.

"Hello. How are you? You must be Brooke Davis."

"Yes, I am. Hi."

"Come on in," she invited her inside. "Chase will be right out. I'm Susan Adams, Chase's mom and this is my husband, Doug."

A handsome man with salt and pepper hair walked towards the doorway, shaking Brooke's hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, young lady. We've heard a lot of good things about you already. Chase talks about you all the time."

Brooke couldn't help but blush. She had been ecstatic, yet nervous when Chase had asked her over to his house to have dinner with him and his family. Meeting the parents was always a big deal, yet one she hadn't experienced with a lot of boyfriends. Making a good impression was her first priority, still it warmed her heart to know he had said such good things about her in front of his folks.

"Thank you," she smiled politely. "It's so nice to meet both of you. Thank you for having me over."

Susan Adams gave her a warm smile as the three walked towards the dining room table.

"Dinner will be out in just a few minutes. In the meantime, can I get you something to drink, sweetheart?"

"Water, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Coming right up, dear."

Brooke took a seat at the dining room table that had already been beautifully set. She looked around the house, neat and comfortable with its dark oak furniture. Already she began to feel at ease. Chase's parents seemed friendly and welcoming and it was easy to see where he got his good looks from as she looked around at the many family pictures that hung throughout the house.

"Oh my God, is that Chase?" Brooke smiled, staring at a particularly adorable photo of a small, overall clad child.

"He was two years old," Susan returned with the water. "Look at those eyes. He was such a pretty baby. I used to enter him in beauty contests all the time. He won most of them."

"Mom!" came the red face as Chase joined them in the dining area. "That's so embarrassing."

"Nonsense," she hugged her only son. "And you're still gorgeous."

He made a face as he sheepishly made his way over to Brooke and hugged her.

"I'm glad you made it," he smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me."

They took a seat and made small talk as Mr. and Mrs. Adams brought a delicious home cooked meal of salad, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, rolls and dessert.

"I hope you're hungry," Mr. Adams winked at her. "My wife is a great cook."

"I'm starving actually," Brooke answered. "Everything looks and smells delicious."

"Let's say grace," Mrs. Adams interrupted before Brooke could dig in. "Chase, would you like to lead?"

He nodded as everyone grabbed hands and bowed their heads. Brooke followed suit. Saying grace had not been a ritual in her house or Rachel's. In fact, she couldn't remember a time when she had sat down and had dinner with her parents at the kitchen table.

"Loving Father, we thank you for this food and for all Your blessings to us. Bless it to the nourishment of our bodies. Bless us all and keep us from harm and guide and direct us through all our days. Amen."

"Amen," the others chimed in as they began to eat.

Brooke hadn't tasted a meal that good in a while. It was a different atmosphere than what she was used to. It was nice, if even for an hour, to be a part of a real family. She smiled over at Chase who just winked at her.

"So Brooke, Chase tell us that you've been tutoring him," Mr. Adams began.

"I just help out with Calculus here and there," she downplayed her lie, praying the father wasn't some math genius about to start quizzing her.

"Smart and beautiful. Looks like you picked a real winner, son. And Brooke, anyone that can help our son understand math is some kind of miracle worker in our eyes."

"Chase is a good student."

"And your parents live in California now?"

"Dad, you don't have to give her the third degree," Chase laughed.

"Nonsense. We're just getting to know each other. You don't mind, do you, Brooke?"

"No. Um, not at all. My dad's job transferred him out near Los Angeles. I visit them and I like it out there but I love Tree Hill and all my friends are here and I really wanted to graduate with them. I stay with Rachel Gatina and her parents."

Mr. Adams nodded.

"We come from out west, Arizona to be exact. It's a nice place but so is Tree Hill. My job transferred us as well. It's been a bit of an adjustment but we like it so far. We've met a lot of good people and it looks like our son has too."

Brooke smiled as she continued talking to the Adams' and enjoyed a scrumptious piece of chocolate cheesecake. Afterwards, before deciding to stay in and watch a movie, the two teenagers sat outside alone on the family's back patio, enjoying the cool night air, post another amazing sunset.

"Your mom and dad are really nice."

"They're pretty cool," he shrugged. "They can be a little embarrassing at times but I guess that's what parents do."

"They were really sweet. I like them. I mean, I was kind of nervous at first about coming over."

"Why?"

"Because. Meeting the parents is a very big deal. Of course you want to make a good first impression so that's always nerve racking. I don't know. I guess I just wanted them to like me."

"Of course they like you, Brooke. They love you. I can tell it already. What's not to love?"

"You're a real charmer, Chase Adams. You know that?"

"I like you too, Brooke. I want you to know that. At least I hope you know that by now. And I don't just introduce any girl to my parents but it was really important to me that you meet them."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're special," he didn't miss a beat. "I've been through a lot, relationship wise. I've been hurt before and it sucks. The last thing I wanted was to go through something like that again. I didn't think I'd meet another girl so soon. The truth is, I wasn't even sure I wanted to. But meeting you changed all that. I love spending time with you, Brooke and I hope you feel the same way."

Brooke looked away.

"Chase…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Um, not exactly. Look, you're a really nice guy and…"

"Uh oh. The nice guy speech."

She looked at him and chuckled.

"It's not like that. You are a nice guy and that's why I like you so much. I love spending time with you too but…I don't know. I guess I want you to be sure."

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"There are lots of girls at Tree Hill High. You could totally have your pick. I like you and I'm glad you like me but I just want you to be sure that I'm the one you want to hang out with."

It was hard for Brooke. She was falling harder by the second. But at least she knew the real person she was falling for. Chase hadn't been afforded that opportunity.

"You're something else, you know that? You're so beautiful and the cool thing is, you don't even know it. I like you, Brooke. I like you more and more every day. I like getting to know more about you. You're just different from the other girls and that's what makes it so special. It's not just because you're pretty and popular. You're smart and you have a kind heart. I love talking to you and hanging out with you. And you're real. That's the one thing I haven't been able to find with a lot of girls. It's like honesty doesn't even exist anymore."

Brooke swallowed hard as she shifted in her seat.

"Chase…"

His face inched closer to hers and she could feel his warm, minty breath on the side of her face. Brooke felt guilty. In a town full of toads, she had happened to stumble on the one prince left in male teenage civilization. Lying to him and pretending to be something she wasn't was wrong. Brooke knew better. It was on the tip of her tongue to just confess all and try to start over. But it was too hard. He was such a great guy and she had already gone too far with her little white lies. He had developed trust in her and revealing all would just push him away. She liked him too much to lose him. Brooke closed her eyes when she felt his hand touch hers. Every nerve ending in her body felt like it was on fire as his fingertips stroked hers. She couldn't see or speak or think or even breathe. It felt good and Brooke hadn't felt that way in a long time.

"Come here," he whispered, kissing her again.

His kisses were magical, perfect and the moment just felt right. All the one night stands, the disappointments and the heartache over Lucas no longer seemed to matter anymore. It was as if Brooke had waited her whole life to be right there in that moment with Chase Adams.

"You're a really good kisser," she gave him a dimpled grin.

"So are you. Ready to go back inside and watch that movie?" he asked. "Because if we stay out here I'm afraid I'm just gonna keep having to kiss you."

Brooke closed her eyes again as his soft lips found hers once more.

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Tonight. For everything. I've been having a really great time hanging out with you, especially tonight. I had a good time, no a great time. Thank you for letting me meet your family and um…just no matter what happens, never forget tonight and how we felt at this exact moment, because I know I never will."

"I'm falling hard for you, Brooke Davis," he stared right into her eyes. "They say everything happens for a reason and when my parents first told me we were moving, I was just so pissed about having to leave everything behind that I didn't understand the reason. I didn't think there was one. Now I know better. Meeting you was the best part about coming to Tree Hill. I'm really glad I moved here."

She sighed contentedly as she relaxed in his strong embrace. He said those words and she knew he meant them. Perhaps everything did happen for a reason. Before when she had refused to move to California with her parents, the biggest part behind her decision had been not wanting to lose Lucas or Peyton. How the tides had turned and at times, those two and their newfound relationship had made her regret her initial decision. Not out of nowhere, the new kid on the block had showed up and changed everything. Brooke hadn't felt that happy or that wanted in a long time. Chase was happy he had moved and for the first time in a while, Brooke was happy she had stayed.


	21. The Sweet Taste Of Victory

The gym pounded with excitement. In a triple overtime victory, the Tree Hill Ravens had played the game of their young lives, a regular season match up predicted to repeat itself in the final quest for a state championship. One hour after the end, the fans and spectators were just beginning to flood from the Whitey Durham Field House. Through it all in the midst of the excitement, had been Mouth McFadden. President of the school's media club and head Ravens commentator, he had called each and every play of the exciting game with his co anchor, Gigi Silveri and the aftermath had been the thrill of interviewing the players. Streaming live on the team's official website, there was still one more comment to get.

"Coach, can we get a statement for Ravens Hoops?" Mouth asked the varsity basketball coach, Brian "Whitey" Durham.

"It was a great night and a great win, son. I'm real proud of my boys. They played like warriors."

"Tonight was what dreams are made of. Nathan and Lucas Scott, along with Skills Taylor played their hearts out in one of this school's most exciting games ever. Along with newfound momentum and confidence, what can we do for the next matchup with Bear Creek, who will surely be a contender in the finals."

"We're just gonna keep on doing what we're doing and that's working and practicing hard. It has been a good season. Tonight and the last few games our bench has been able to get stops down the stretch and both Scott's and Taylor have executed on the offense and put up some big numbers. It's all about working hard as a team and that's what my fellas do best. Those Bear Creek boys know how to play ball and we look forward to seeing them again."

"And so do we. There you have it, folks. Signing off from Tree Hill High, I am Mouth McFadden and I'll see you and your Ravens pride at the next game. Good night."

And then it was over. There were only a few last minute loose ends to settle before calling it a night. And what a night it had been. Mouth was worn out, elated, but nevertheless exhausted.

"Yo dawg, hook up with me tomorrow and I'll be sure to give you the exclusive scoop," Skills yelled out, confirming their scheduled, interview before leaving.

"Sure thing, man."

"I'm leaving with Luke and Peyton. You want a ride?"

Before he could answer, he took one look in the stands. In the hustle and bustle of all the events that had taken place, and all the many faces in the crowd, hers was one he hadn't seen. But sure enough, there she was as beautiful as ever in her pink Clean Teen shirt.

"No. Um, no thanks, Skills. I'll catch up with you guys later," he made his way to the almost empty bleachers.

She looked right at him, a nervous look on her pretty face.

"Hey."

"Hey Shelly," he took a seat beside her. "I, I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Neither did I. Normally I don't but tonight…I don't know. I guess I just felt like it."

"You picked a good night. Pretty exciting, huh?"

She nodded.

"That was some game. I'm not a fan, I mean, I really don't know what's going on usually but the Ravens played good. I had a nice time."

"I'm glad. I know we haven't seen each other a lot lately and talked but I wish you would have said hi."

"I didn't want to bother you. You were so busy, besides…you looked great out there. I mean that. You're a great reporter, Mouth and you've done so much with Ravens Hoops."

"That was…that was me and Jimmy Edwards' big dream. He started all this actually. We both really love the game and we were so interested in media. Now it seems only right to keep it going, you know?"

Shelly smiled.

"Yeah…I know. You do a good job. So does Gigi."

"She's pretty great. It started out pretty rough but she got the hang of it. Gigi has really come into her own."

"You two work really well together. You have good chemistry."

"We try. We have our moments."

Shelly kicked impatiently at the floor.

"Are you…are you two back together?" she blurted out.

"No. We've talked about it but we've decided to be just friends and partners at the games. It's best and I've come to accept that now."

"Good."

"Why do you say that?" he frowned.

Shelly looked away, closing her eyes.

"Because the thought of you dating her or anybody else really freaks me out."

"Why?"

"Because I like you," she answered.

"Shelly…"

He was taken aback. He had really liked her and she had devastated him when she had shut him down and said no to a date that day at the church. He had followed Lucas' advice and after days and weeks of no contact with Shelly, he had decided to move on. Now she was back and right in front of his face, her hair smelling like that fresh peach scent he loved so much.

"That day you came and saw me at church and you asked me out, I was really shocked. I guess I didn't know what to say."

"You said no," he chuckled.

"Because I thought it was the right thing to say."

"And now?"

She shrugged.

"Ever since that day, ever since that time we spent working together on that project, I haven't been able to quit thinking about you, Mouth."

"Look Shelly…"

"But you probably don't want to hear that, huh? I shouldn't have come," she turned to leave.

"Wait," he gently grabbed her arm.

"It's okay, Mouth."

"Don't go."

"Mouth…"

"Shelly, please. Please talk to me. Don't run away, not this time like you did before. Whatever is going on, whatever is on your mind that made you come here tonight, please talk about it with me because I want to hear it. And because I'm glad you came."

She stopped and looked him right in the eyes.

"You're a nice guy, Mouth. A really nice guy. I do like you. I like spending time with you."

"But not enough to date me."

"You surprised me when you asked me out. I wasn't expecting it. I didn't know what to say so I guess I got scared."

"And now?"

"I don't know. I just know that I think about you all the time…in class, out of school, at church…all the time. And I think about how cool it would be for us to hang out, maybe go out on a date like you asked."

"But…"

Mouth sensed a but. Unfortunately, there was always a but.

"But I'm still scared."

"Of what?"

"Of everything. Of dating, of letting myself actually like someone again…of getting hurt."

"I'd never hurt you, Shelly," he quietly told her.

Tears stung her eyes.

"I know."

He slowly reached over and gently took her hand in his.

"I'm glad you came tonight. I'm glad we talked. I don't know what's gonna happen. I know I can't change your mind or how you feel. All I can do is tell you how I feel and you already know that. Nothing has changed. I still think you're a great girl, Shelly and I still think we could have a good thing between us. I'd at least like to give it a try. Look, I know you're scared. But you don't have to be, not with me. I just want to hang out, have a good time and see what happens from there. No matter what, we'll always be friends, or at least I hope so. Right?"

"You're right," Shelly couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Except that you're really sweet. And you look really handsome in your suit."

Mouth couldn't help but feel proud of his appearance. He always wore a suit and tie on game night.

"Thanks."

"Mouth McFadden, are you blushing?"

"Maybe," he played coy. "And I'm still hoping you will reconsider and go out with me. You still haven't given me an answer."

"You haven't asked me again."

"Last time I did, you said you couldn't."

"That was last time."

He gave a smile as he noticed her hands were still tucked inside his as he turned towards her.

"Shelly Simon, would you do me the honor and go out on a date with me?"

At that one moment, she realized she had never looked into a pair of eyes that sincere. How could anyone turn that face down?

"It would be my pleasure, Mouth McFadden."

"Really?" he asked.

He had hoped but he had encountered the thing called rejection a few too many times in his life.

"Really."

"Wow. I, I wasn't expecting you to say yes. I'm mean, I'm glad you did. I was hoping but really not expecting it. Now I guess I have to come up with a really cool, really romantic first date. You like bowling? What about Go Kart racing? Ice skating, maybe?"

Shelly sighed as she chuckled again at him. What a really sweet guy. Mouth wasn't the type she usually imagined herself with but there was a first time for everything. Besides, she was due for a change.

"How about we start by walking me home? We can talk about it from there."

He stood and offered his arm for her to link through it. After that perfect nail biting end to the game, Mouth hadn't dreamed the night could get any better. And he had never been so glad to be wrong. Victory had never tasted so sweet.


	22. Shorty's Big Gamble

"The hoop is open, the net is hot, Go 'head Ravens, make that shot!"

Taking a break from another one of Whitey's rigorous practices, the basketball players, Gatorade in hand, leaned against the bleachers as they watched their cheerleaders practice on the other side of the floor. Lucas smiled as he watched Peyton blush and try not to giggle. She told him she hated when he watched her during practice and ever the tease, just to fret her, he loved doing it.

"Get a room," Skills shook his head.

Lucas smiled.

"Why you hating, Skills?"

"I ain't hatin', dawg."

"Yeah you are. In fact, you've been in a pissy mood ever since Pickerington."

"Ever since what?" Skills tried to play dumb.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You know what. The game we beat 79 to 51. The game our defense killed. The game where you foolishly decided to cozy up to Keisha in front of Bevin and cause the catfight of the year. That refresh your memory, dude?"

Skills made a pouty face.

"Oh yeah. That. I had almost forgot."

"Yeah right. Bev still not talking to you?"

He glanced over, softening a little as he watched the smile that lit up the whole gym.

"She's pretty pissed."

"That was pretty dumb, Skills and I can totally say that because I'm your best friend for one and two, I've been known to make some pretty dumb relationship decisions in the past."

That was an understatement.

"And now?"

Lucas shrugged.

"It's cool. I'm happy. I'm in love, I've got my girl…what's better than that?"

Skills looked away.

"I ain't gonna dwell on it. Shorty was cool and all but I can't let that shit get in my head and mess up my game. Basketball is important."

"I thought Bevin was too."

Skills shook his head and took a seat. They had been friends since pre-k and Lucas knew him all too well.

"She was."

"So what happened?"

"I was stupid. I messed up."

"And now?"

"What do you mean? Bevin hates me. She won't even talk to me."

"She did catch you red handed."

"Yeah."

"That was kind of dumb. I mean, I thought you were smoother than that. What, were you asking to get caught?"

"Maybe."

Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Can I be real with you?"

"What's up?"

Skills shrugged.

"I liked Bevin. Hell, I like her now. She's fine as hell. We really have fun. She's cool people. I never expected we'd end up together but I really started digging her."

"So I thought. But if that's the case, why mess it up? Especially on purpose."

"I got scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know. Of feeling, really liking somebody. That sounds like some bullshit, don't it?"

"No, man. I get what you're saying. It gets heavy when you really like somebody and get involved like that. Anytime you put feelings in it, there is the potential to get hurt. It sucks. Trust me, nobody knows that better than me. It's not bullshit but that's life, Skills. It's all about taking risks."

"Luke…"

"Look at us now. We're Ravens. That was a risk. We could have just stayed on the River Court where it was safe."

"It's not the same thing."

"Similar concept. Look, I know you really like Bevin. She likes you too. The girl has been through enough. If you want her that bad, go for it."

"She ain't having it now."

"The Skills Taylor I know doesn't give up that easy."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Lucas took a sip from his water bottle. He had been there and done that. Sometimes a man just had to swallow his pride.

"Prove your case, dude."

Skills sighed. He hated to admit it but his friend was right. He did like Bevin. And he hoped a part of her still like him. He had messed up and it would take nothing short of a miracle to convince her to give him another chance.

"I'll be right back, man," Skills stood.

"Where you going?"

Skills Taylor didn't give up that easily. He had a case to prove.

"Following the advice of a pretty good friend," he started to walk away.

Lucas sat back and cringed. Getting Bevin to talk to Skills again would be no easy feat. And trying to convince her in front of all the basketball players and cheerleaders probably wasn't the smartest idea.

"From the top, guys," Rachel commanded, beginning to lead another cheer. "1…2…3…and…"

"Yo, Bev, I need to talk to you," Skills marched right up interrupting everything.

"What are you doing?" a horrified Bevin tersely whispered.

"There's something I gotta say. I know you might not be trying to hear me right now but you gotta listen."

"Now is not the time…or place."

"It's the perfect time and place. You won't give me the time of day anywhere else."

"I am so not speaking to you."

"Yeah, I know. That's kind of the point, Shorty."

"Do not call me that. I am so no longer your shorty, mister."

"Do we have a problem here?" one of the cheerleading coaches stepped up.

"No, Miss Robbins," Bevin answered.

"Looks like we do," Whitey joined them with the whole gym looking on.

"Coach, this will only take a minute but I can't leave. Not yet. Not until Bevin talks to me."

"Miss Robbins, I don't know about you but I got a team to coach," Whitey bellowed. "I don't have time for the Days Of Our Lives here. Taylor, Miss Maskey, take it away from here. Far away!"

"I agree," Miss Robbins nodded.

A humiliated Bevin stalked off with Skills close on her heels.

"I cannot believe you, I am so embarrassed," she said when in a private corner outside the exit. "Making a public spectacle in the gym in front of everyone? Hel-lo."

"Now it bothers you, Laila Ali," Skills folded his arms and smirked.

Bevin's face instantly reddened.

"Real funny. Glad to see that night amused you so much."

"It didn't. Look…"

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it, okay? It's over now. It was stupid anyway. You and I never could have worked."

"Why not?"

"We're too different, Skills and you know that."

"How so? The fact that I'm a brotha from the hood and you're a rich white chick?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Then what did you mean?"

"No. No, Skills. Dammitt! You don't get to do this. You don't get to turn this around on me. How dare you? I'm done, okay? I'm over it. I am over falling for guys who aren't what they seem. I am over getting played and hurt and humiliated. I thought you were different. I thought we had something. I thought I was something special to you but once again, Bevin Maskey was really stupid."

"You're not stupid."

"Apparently I was to fall for you."

"I'm sorry. Look, I like you."

"Nice way of showing it. Looks like you liked Keisha, too."

"Keisha's cool people but I don't feel for her like that…at least not the way I felt for you."

Bevin looked away, feeling the tears stinging at her eyes.

"Then why'd you do what you did?"

"I don't know. I got scared, I guess. I was dumb. I made a mistake but I'm sorry. Look, I like you, Bevin. I like you a whole lot. I can't read the future or nothing but maybe this could have been the start of something cool. I mean, we did have a good time, right? Why can't we just go back to that?"

"Because I'm afraid," she cried. "I like you, too. We just clicked so well, we had an awesome time. My feelings were real and I wasn't scared. But now I am. You hurt me. You hurt me and humiliated me just like every other guy. How am I supposed to know it won't happen again?"

"Because I'm telling you," he looked right in her eyes.

"Skills…"

"Give me another chance. I'll do what it takes, whatever you want, including being man enough to step to you and admit my mistakes while embarrassing both our asses in front of the whole gym. And you won't get hurt this time. I know you're scared. I don't like admitting it but I am too. Maybe we can be scared together. But it's a risk I'm willing to take."

A tear slid down her cheek.

"What you did really sucked," she said between gritted teeth.

"I was an asshole. I know."

"Don't…don't let it happen again."

"Does this mean…"

"It means I will consider being your Shorty again. It means you're on probation. It means we're taking it slow. It means the first time you screw up even a little bit, I'm gone."

"That's fair."

"It's more than fair."

He used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry for what I did," he hugged her.

"Me too," she buried her face in his chest.

The moment was interrupted when Lucas and Peyton poked their heads out the door.

"Everything okay?" Peyton asked.

Bevin sniffled and nodded.

"Good because Coach says get your ass back on the court before we all have to do 100 pushups," Lucas stated.

"Miss Robbins said the same thing," Peyton added. "Well not about pushups but about getting your ass back on the court. Pronto."

Bevin and Skills both chuckled as their hands briefly brushed against one another.

"Then I guess we better get back then."

"Yeah."

"We cool?" he looked over at her.

She took a deep breath. With her heart and ego still healing, everything inside screamed to run away. The last thing she needed was another failed, drama filled fiasco of a relationship. But a tiny piece of her, perhaps the smallest part had other ideas. It would be one hell of a gamble with her heart at stake.

"Yeah," she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "We're cool."


	23. Will The Real Brooke Please Stand Up?

Brooke took one last look around before opening the door. Chase had asked her to meet him there around 6:30 but there was no sign of him. Clutching her designer bag, she cautiously stepped her high heeled feet into the entrance of the Shady Oaks Nursing Home. Immediately a strong odor her delicate nostrils were not used to hit her like a ton of bricks. Inadvertently sucking in a breath, she began to choke.

"Miss, may I help you?" a friendly receptionist inquired.

"Ch…Chase Adams," she managed to sputter.

"Oh you're a friend of Chase's. How nice. He is one of our best volunteers. Let me page him for you."

"Please," Brooke gasped. "Hurry."

Frowning Brooke looked around. Spending her Friday night in a nursing home was the last place the pretty cheer captain expected to be. But she had been looking forward to being with her new beau, Chase. Most likely they would end up at a movie or a restaurant or even the beach. It didn't matter. They liked each other a lot and had fun together wherever they went. But first was the matter of them meeting up. He had mentioned the volunteer work he did twice a week. Brooke had written down the directions and in her custom, classic Brooke Davis best, there she was, sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Hi."

She looked around and saw a sweet little old lady in a wheelchair.

"Hi," Brooke smiled.

"I'm Hazel, what's your name?"

"I'm Brooke. Nice to meet you, Hazel."

The old lady frowned.

"How did you know my name?"

"Uh, you just told me…"

"Hi, I'm Hazel."

Brooke looked confused and uncomfortable.

"Yeah. You're Hazel and I'm Brooke. Um, hi…"

"You're pretty," the lady grinned.

Brooke looked around and flipped her hair, shrugging with that unmistakable dimpled grin.

"Well yeah…I mean, thank you."

"I'm Hazel. Nice to meet you."

The lady extended her hand. Brooke went to shake it until the woman wiped her runny nose.

"Um…" Brooke looked around for the quick escape.

Where the hell was Chase?

"That's Hazel," a young woman with long auburn hair approached them.

"I know," Brooke sighed, inching away from the snotty hands still reaching out for her. "We've met…a few times."

"Hazel is one of our oldest residents," she went on to explain. "She just celebrated her 101st birthday. She has been here over twenty years."

Brooke looked down at her. To be over a century old, Hazel looked pretty damned good.

"Wow."

"She has memory problems obviously. She repeats herself a lot. She only talks to people she likes. And for some reason, she likes you."

Brooke narrowed her eyes. She wasn't lost on the other girl's chilly demeanor and tone.

"Do I know you?"

"No…but I know you. Paula Anderson. I'm in a couple of your classes at school but of course you haven't talked to me since that time you made fun of my dress in like second grade."

"Oh," Brooke felt bad suddenly as she tried to break the ice with a joke. "Bitter, much?"

But Paula wasn't laughing.

"Hazel and I will just get out of your way," she turned to wheel her away.

"Wait," Brooke called out, stopping them. "I wasn't trying to be rude. Hazel is really sweet. I mean, the whole snot on the hands thing…well, you know. But I wasn't trying to be mean. And for what it's worth, I'm really sorry for what happened in second grade, although honestly I don't remember it. That was mean and I shouldn't have done it. Sorry it hurt your feelings so much."

"Wow. Brooke Davis apologizing."

"Amazing, right? Look, what is your deal? I was just trying to be nice. I came here looking for my boyfriend and…"

"Chase Adams."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Paula rolled her eyes.

"Everybody knows. You and your crew are practically celebrities at Tree Hill High."

"You know Chase?"

"From school and from here too. He's a really sweet guy and he's a great volunteer. The residents really love him and he's so good with them."

That wasn't hard to believe. Brooke smiled, just imagining it. Chase really was a good guy.

"Yeah."

"Look," the girl sighed. "I know this is none of my business but…just don't hurt him, alright? Chase doesn't deserve that. He is a really nice person…and he really likes you."

"I like him too."

It seemed Brooke wasn't the only one.

"Yeah…"

"Look, Paula, I guess I have this wild and stuck up reputation. Whatever you think of me…no, it's none of your business but for what it's worth, people do change. And I have."

"People do change but not overnight. One day you're flashing your boobs at wild keg parties, the next you're a goody two shoes Clean Teen."

"Paula…"

"I'm just saying. Look, I don't doubt you like Chase. I mean, what's not to like? He's a really great guy. But you like him for him because you know the real him. Just hope he likes you for you because he sees the real you, not just the person you want him to see."

Brooke swallowed hard. Powerful insight from a stranger.

"Brooke, there you are."

They were interrupted by Chase's beaming smile.

"Hey," Brooke said as he kissed her forehead and Paula visibly winced.

"Sorry, I was late. I'm ready now. One of our activities ran a little over."

"That's fine."

He turned to Paula.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna get going. See you next Wednesday?"

"Wednesday," she cleared her throat.

"Oh man. Where are my manners? Brooke, you and Paula know each other, right?"

"Yeah," Brooke answered softly, still shaken. "We've met."

"And you've met this beautiful lady here?" he pointed to Hazel.

Brooke smiled.

"Yeah. She's pretty special."

"Hi. I'm Hazel."

"Hi Hazel. I'm Chase and this beautiful girl right here is named Brooke Davis and you know what? She's pretty darned amazing."

"Yeah," Hazel nodded, already fixated on the next thing as she slowly began to wheel away.

Chase and Brooke spoke their goodbyes with Paula's eyes on them as they exited the building.

"You okay?" Chase asked after a few minutes.

Brooke shrugged.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine. It's just that Hazel lady."

"What about her?"

"She's really sweet but it's kind of sad, you know?"

"Yeah but it's pretty remarkable at the same time. I mean, it's pretty cool that she has lived to be over 100. Yeah, her memory is not so good but physically for her age, she's pretty healthy. I think that's a blessing."

"Yeah. Hey Chase?"

"What's up?"

"You're the one that's pretty amazing. No matter what, I…I just want you to know that. Okay?"

He gave her a heartwarming smile.

"I love this place and it makes me happy. I don't want you to get all down on me. How about we do something fun?"

"Sounds good. Dinner, movie, what?"

A twinkle came into his eye.

"You ever skateboarded?"

Brooke looked around.

"Are you kidding?"

"It is fun and it's really easy."

"I'll take your word for it."

"I could teach you, you know, the basic stuff right now."

"Chase," she pouted. "I have on high heels."

"So take them off. Come on. Just one try. It'll be fun. It'll be…daring. And tell me, has Brooke Davis ever turned down a dare?"

Brooke cringed thinking of some of the crazy dares of her not so distant scandalous past.

"You have no idea," she said, kicking off her shoes.

"Okay," he put down his board. "Easy as pie. You can totally do it. Step onto the board, push off with one foot, ride a small distance, then step off."

Brooke playfully rolled her eyes as she mounted.

"If you ever tell anyone, I'll kill you."

"I'll do you one better," he grinned, snapping pics with his camera phone.

Felling silly at first, Brooke began to relax. It was fun and it wasn't that hard. She was still a bit awkward and clumsy and occasionally the board would get away from the two were having a blast. Who would ever have imagined the Brooke Davis from just a few years before having the time of her life skateboarding barefoot in the back parking lot of a nursing home on a Friday night with her Clean Teen boyfriend? But a new Brooke had emerged and part of it had been because of Chase Adams. She may have been a young woman with a past, but the one real thing they had was the present and the new man in her life was getting to know the new her, the real her, better than anyone else.


	24. On The Same Page

Mouth shuffled in his seat, rumpling his neatly pressed khaki pants and dress shirt. He moved his hand and it inadvertently grazed the hand of the person sitting next to him. Their eyes met and the pair exchanged shy smiles. It was a sweet moment between two teenagers getting to know each other, a moment only interrupted by the harsh stares of Shelly's parents and the words from the preacher in the pulpit.

"Let us end our service today with the beautiful words from the Lord's prayer. Congregation, if you would…"

Everyone in the pews stood and bowed their heads, softly reciting the familiar words together.

"_Our Father, which art in Heaven, Hallowed by thy name, thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven, Give us this day our daily bread, And forgive us our debts as we forgive our debtors, And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil, For thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory, forever. Amen."_

The church service ended as the members filtered about, shaking hands and fellowshipping. Shelly politely greeted the other churchgoers, introducing her new friend as Mouth stayed close to her side. They had been keeping company quite regularly, enjoying the normal Tree Hill teenage haunts of the mall, local movie theatre and of course, Karen's Café. But there was another place where Shelly spent a lot of time, a place to which her heart was near and dear. If she and Mouth were going to forge any kind of relationship, he'd have to be in tune with her spiritual side as well.

She had made the suggestion that he attend the following Sunday morning services with her and her family and he had accepted without hesitation. The only resistance had come from Shelly's own family. She had listened to the third degree from her parents over and over. In defense she had raved about what a nice boy Mouth was. With skeptical faces and grim hand shakes that had met him for the first time, keeping a watchful eye over their daughter's apparent new beau.

For Mouth, it had been a nice day. He had woken up early and showered, playing close attention to how he dressed. He wanted to be presentable for church and more important for Mr. and Mrs. Simon. Being formally introduced to them for the first time would be a big deal and he wanted to make a good impression. Outside the morning weather was nice and he had whistled as he walked all the way to the church. Shelly, looking beautiful as ever, had waited for him in the parking lot. The introduction to the parents had been quick and awkward as everyone rushed to file inside for a seat. It had been a long time since Mouth had attended religious services but it felt right. He was happy and calm, finally at peace and of course his girl was by his side and that had made all the difference.

"Shelly, we'll be leaving soon," Mrs. Simon had curtly reminded her daughter.

"It's okay, Mom. Mouth and I were going to walk down to Karen's Café for some hot peach cobbler and ice cream. Don't worry, I won't be long," she had said, ushering Mouth quickly away for the short walk downtown.

"Peach cobbler and ice cream, huh? Sounds tasty. How did you know Karen serves that on Sundays?"

Shelly shrugged.

"I didn't," she flashed him a shy smile. "I just wanted to get away from them."

"They, um, they seem…nice, I guess."

"It is Sunday and you did just come from church. You don't have to lie," she teased him.

"Well, I'm sure they are, you know, normally."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay, Mouth. Just don't take it personal, alright? They're not that bad. I guess it's just because some of the guys I dated before."

"They're worried about their little girl. I get it. Perfectly understandable."

She nodded.

"It's not you, it's me it has to do with really. Let's just say the guys I dated before you…well some of them weren't such good guys."

"And your folks are weary of that happening again?"

"Something like that."

"I don't blame them. They're just protecting you, looking out for you."

"I know. It's a lot to get into but a while back I went though a really rocky relationship with my parents. It almost destroyed our family. Things are just now getting back to normal. I haven't had a boyfriend for a while. I guess they're just concerned."

"It's cool, Shelly. Really."

"But you're a nice guy. I really like you and I want my mom and dad to accept that. They should get to know you, the real you before they just assume you're like the others."

"We've got plenty of time for all that. I'm not going anywhere," he offered quietly.

Shelly looked up and their eyes met.

"You mean that?" she asked softly.

They stopped for a minute and he took a deep breath as he began to gather his thoughts.

"These last few weeks have been incredible."

She smiled as she thought about it. Studying together in the school library, working on projects in the Media Center, attending basketball games, GoKart racing and miniature golfing. Who knew Mouth McFadden was that much fun? It had been a blast being together.

"Yeah, for me too."

"Shelly…"

She cut him off, a question burning in her mind and heart.

"Mouth, what are we doing?" she finally blurted out.

"I don't know. Taking it slow, I guess. Or at least trying to. It's kind of hard."

"What do you mean?"

"I like you, Shelly. I mean, I really like you a whole lot. We're having a lot of fun. A few months ago if anybody had predicted this, I would have thought they were crazy. I never even saw us as compatible, besides, I was really messed up and covered from head to toe with issues about Gigi."

"And now?"

"Now it's different. I'm over the whole Gigi thing. I didn't think I could do it but I did. I also didn't think I'd be ready for it to start all over again. And now…well, not to scare you but it's happening."

"Mouth…"

"You're a lot of fun. You're sweet and you make me laugh and I like it when we're together. I know we just started this but I want to be with you. When I'm not with you, I'm thinking about being with you. I don't want to rush anything but I can't help how I feel. And that's pretty scary."

"How so?"

"It's scary in a lot of ways. It's scary that maybe I shouldn't be feeling this much this soon. It's scary if you don't feel the same way. It's scary because I feel like I'm putting my heart out there and there's a chance it might get broken again."

Shelly lowered her head and softly laughed out loud.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Look, if I…"

She put a finger to his lips.

"Don't say anything. And please don't apologize."

"But…"

"Everything you just said…I feel it too. I didn't plan on falling for anybody either but I guess sometimes things happen, feelings that you just can't help. I don't know what we're doing and I admit, it is a little scary but not so much anymore now that I know we're doing it together."

Mouth just stared at her.

"You are so pretty," he whispered.

She looked away and blushed.

"Mouth…"

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"What for?"

"For everything. For taking another chance on me and for hanging out these last couple of weeks. And for church today. All of it is really nice. I'm having a good time. No, I'm having a great time."

"Me too."

He could feel the butterflies churning in his stomach but with her standing there looking so beautiful with a soft Carolina breeze blowing through her hair, he couldn't resist. He leaned in and placed a soft, sweet kiss gently on her lips.

"Now how about that peach cobbler?"

It was the most tender of kisses but still it sent little electric shocks throughout her body. Everything he had said, everything she felt for him in such a short amount of time began to make sense. Giving him a smile with a real future in it, all lingering doubt swiftly faded away. Her hand brushed against his and their fingers locked as they continued on their way.

"Peach cobbler sounds perfect."

It felt good to finally be on the same page with someone else.


	25. My Shorty, My Chitterling

Skills bopped his head to the beat of the new Kanye West song playing on his MP3. Turning onto a familiar street, he made his way up to the lavish house with its perfectly manicured lawn. The Mercedes was missing from the driveway and as Bevin had told him earlier, her parents had driven down to Bald Head Island for the long weekend. Walking up the steps, he stopped and frowned. There was a horrific stench in the air and it appeared to be coming from inside Bevin's house. He knocked several times but the door was already ajar as he stepped in, holding his nose and trying not to gag. He couldn't help but laugh when he found his girlfriend, sweaty and flustered wearing an old wife beater and sweats.

"Baby, what's the deal?"

She looked up at him and pouted.

"I was trying to surprise you. Surprise."

"Surprise me with what?" he asked as she walked over and tried to hug him. "No offense, I mean, you're my Shorty and all but you don't smell too good right about now. In fact, the whole house stinks. What is that shit?"

"That's what it is," she answered.

"Come again," Skills frowned.

"It's shit. Well, let's not be harsh, we'll just call it poop for now. Anyway, it was your surprise."

"Bev…"

"Remember all those times you told me about eating soul food at your grandma's house? You know, homemade corn bread, black eyed peas, stewed tomatoes and chitterlings?"

Skills chuckled.

"Baby, it's pronounced chittlins but yeah I remember saying all that."

"Well, you loved it so much and with my parents out of town, I wanted to surprise you with a soul food dinner."

Skills looked around the kitchen and what a sight it was to behold. In a pot was red water he assumed was supposed to be the stewed tomatoes. The black eyed peas could have been used for shooting practice at the River Court and the corn bread, baked in a sheet cake pan, was burned on the outside and extra gooey towards the middle. But the main attraction was steaming away in a big pot on the oven. The smell alone could have killed a small animal. A brave Skills removed the top, coughing as the offensive odor blasted against his sensitive nostrils. He dared look inside the pot and when he did, it was all he could do to put the top right back on it.

"Damn, girl."

"I messed up, huh?"

"Bevin, you do know what chittlins are, don't you, Ma?"

"Well, not at first. Then I looked it up on the Internet. Then I saw what you have to do before you cook them."

"Yeah, you have to clean them."

"I know and I was. Or at least I tried. But I couldn't tell the poop from the chitterling. Anyway, this is pretty horrible, huh?"

He looked around. Horrible wasn't the word.

"Look, I appreciate the thought, Shorty but I don't think we'll be able to eat this stuff."

Bevin sighed.

"I didn't think so. Now the real question is, how do we get rid of it?"

"You got that right. We can't just put this stuff in your trash and we damn sure need to get this smell out of the kitchen before your folks get home."

"What are we gonna do, babe?" Bevin groaned.

Skills grinned.

"We'll take care of it, get it to the dumpster across town then Febreeze the hell out of this mug. Don't worry, Shorty. I got you."

She raised her eyebrows as she inched closer.

"You got me?"

Skills took a step backwards.

"Not right now, Ma. I mean, after you hit the tub maybe then we can talk."

"So I didn't ruin our night?"

"Nope. We can still hang out and have fun. Besides, I think it's kind of sweet."

"You do?"

He shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, you're one of them girlie girls, you know, always shopping and getting your hair and your nails done. You never cook and you're used to eating fancy stuff like caviar. But you did all this for me. You know I like soul food. Not only were you gonna eat it, you were willing to make it. That's pretty hot, Ma."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. And you look real cute right now."

"Aw, baby, that's so nice. You think I'm cute even when I'm covered in chitterling juice."

Skills couldn't help but laugh.

"Chittlins, baby, they're called chittlins. And yeah, I think you're cute and sweet but you'd be a whole lot cuter and sweeter after a shower and a change of clothes," he wrinkled his nose.

Bevin shot him a coy look.

"Is that right? Well, I just so happen to agree with you," she purred, raising her arms slightly over her head, letting the bottom of her shirt rise just enough to expose her very toned and tanned abs. "In fact, a nice, hot, steamy shower is exactly what I need. I'm gonna go upstairs and take one now. Care to join me?"

Skills swallowed hard. The pair had been happily dating for weeks and the relationship, after the initial drama, had been damned near perfect. The couple, although complete opposites in more way than one, got along famously and had fun wherever they went and whatever they did. He was happy to have a steady girlfriend and as time had progressed, so had the physical part of their relationship. Hugs and kisses had turned into a lot of groping and foreplay in Bevin's car and at each other's homes when their families were not around. Each incident was hotter and heavier than the one before it. Neither were virgins by a long shot and the time to take things to the next level was growing near. For Bevin it was something she had giggled about with her girlfriends. She looked forward to some serious time in between the sheets with her new stud. And Skills harbored the same anticipation with enthusiasm. She was a hot chick and she was his. In other relationships, it would have gone to the bedroom a long time ago. But something was different this time. Bevin was different.

"Um, Bev…" he tried to clear his throat and think with the proper head.

Instead she just teased him, walking slowly up the steps looking back ever so often to make sure he was still behind her, which of course he was. They made it to the bathroom before she turned to face him.

"Bath or shower?" she whispered.

Skills closed his eyes. Both sounded mighty tempting. But he couldn't. They couldn't and he knew it.

"Shorty, you killing me but I'm gonna have to pass."

Bevin frowned.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"It's totally cool. My folks won't be back until late Sunday night, I promise."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

He shrugged again.

"It's you?"

"Me?" she asked meekly. "What…what do you mean? Is it something I did? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're perfect."

"Don't you want me?"

Skills clenched his fists.

"Hell yeah, I want you. You have no idea how much I want you."

"I want you too and you can have me right now. I know we haven't been together that long but we have a really good thing going on. I mean, I really care about you and I think you care about me too…or at least I hope you do. What's the matter?"

"Everything you just said is true. We do have a good thing going on. I care about you, Bev…a lot. It's kind of weird because I don't think I've ever felt this way about a chick before. In fact, I know I haven't. Yeah, it'd be real easy to get busy right now. I want to…damn, you don't know how bad I want to but I think we should wait a while. You're special to me so when we finally do it, I want it to be special. We don't have to rush nothing cause I know I'm not going anywhere."

Bevin stared up at him in awe.

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah, I mean it."

"Oh my God…"

"What?"

"That is like the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me. It reminds me how great you are, how different you and that's why I'm so into you."

"Look, you know you're sexy as hell. I know it too. That's why I think it's better if I just wait downstairs and think about chittlin juice or something, hell, anything to get my mind off the fact that your fine ass is gonna be up here all naked and everything."

"Oh Skills," she leapt into his arms. "Babe, you're the best. Seriously. I am the luckiest girl in the world right now. I might be your Ma and your Shorty but you're my little Chitterling. Whoops, I mean Chittlin."

"You mean I'm your pig intestine?"

She looked in his eyes.

"You're a real sweetheart, the best boyfriend in the world, the best guy a girl could ask for. I am happy, Skills and so lucky. I mean that. Thank you."

With that, she planted a huge kiss on his lips. Funky smell or not, he couldn't help getting turned on. Bevin was a beautiful girl and it was getting harder and harder to control himself.

"You think you're slick," he pulled away.

Bevin winked.

"I try. Now you sure I can't interest you in a shower?"

He bit his lip as she peeled off her top.

"Maybe next time," he responded, using every ounce of willpower inside his being.

She turned around away from him and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She covered her breasts with her arms before turning back around.

"Babe, will you be a real jewel and hand me a towel?" she asked, playing innocent.

He gulped, his hands trembling as he handed her the towel.

"Here you go," he croaked.

She grinned as she turned on the water.

"I'm making it harder and harder, huh?"

Skills sighed as he left the bathroom and headed back downstairs, looking down at the tightness building in his jeans.

"You have no idea," he muttered to no one in particular.


	26. Worth The Wait

A moan escaped from the depths of Brooke's throat. She couldn't help herself as her fingers crept up the base of his shirt, landing against, the hard, tanned, toned, muscle of Chase Adams' abs. He was a great kisser and his tongue gently explored the insides of her mouth. When she felt his hand graze across her chest, she thought she might pass out.

"Okay!" she sat straight up so fast that poor Chase nearly toppled out of the bed. "Now how about that Calculus?"

Her breath was coming in radical spurts as she tried to somehow get a hold of herself and her hormones. She had invited Chase over that evening for their usual round of faux tutoring. Haley's neat lesson plan was nearby, Brooke's very own version of the math bible. It was a lifesaver and the only thing keeping her farce intact. Before they even made it to the second page, they had stolen a few light kisses. Kisses turned into more passionate kisses, which led to mild fondling which eventually became a full on make out session, complete with the sharp corner of the text book wedged in the small of Brooke's back. Chase had fingers and a tongue sent straight from heaven. He was driving her wild and she knew she had to take control before things went too far.

"Are you okay?" he asked, red faced and breathless as well.

"Sure, I, I'm fine. I…I just think we should really get back. You know, these theories and derivatives aren't going to solve themselves."

Chase watched as she cleared her throat, her words stumbling out in nervous rants and it almost looked like her hands were shaking. Sitting up, he removed the notebook from her hand and placed it on a nearby table. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Brooke…"

"Um, how about I got get us something to drink? You like drinks? Water? Soda? Juice? I could like make some tea or lemonade?"

He chuckled softly to himself. She was actually kind of cute. He had never seen her that rattled.

"I don't want anything to drink. And I know it's why I'm supposed to be here but I really don't feel like solving math equations right now."

Brooke chewed her lip. It was the last thing she wanted to be doing as well but they were all alone in her bedroom. Two beautiful teenagers with raging hormones attracted to each other like magnets. What else was there to do?

"Oh?" she croaked.

She and Chase had been hanging out for months. He was a great guy, a boyfriend unlike any other she'd had. First of all, he was nice, a genuinely sweet, good hearted boy. He was compassionate and considerate always. He was intelligent but he made her laugh and he liked to have fun. They had a lot of fun together. He respected Brooke and her opinions and ideas. He cared for her and the feeling was mutual. Their chemistry was undeniable.

She had entered into the relationship fraudulently, as some might accuse. But Brooke's intentions had been good. She had liked him and wanted him to like her. Fearful some of her flaws and past discrepancies might catch up and change his mind about her, Brooke had opted to tell a few white lies and hide some things. But the entire time, her heart had been true. True and open. And Chase had come along and proved that sex didn't make a relationship, a lesson that had proved to be quite valuable for Brooke Davis.

"You sure everything is alright?" he repeated.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

He shrugged.

"Because you're looking and acting really nervous. And maybe because things were getting pretty heated between us."

Brooke looked right at him and relaxed a bit.

"I'm that obvious, huh?"

He stroked the side of her face.

"Talk to me."

"I like you a lot. I like making out with you a lot. Sometimes, making out leads to other things. I know that's not us so maybe it was a bad idea to study up here in the bedroom."

"I think that's sweet," he smiled.

"What?"

"That you're so kind, that you want to take care of me."

"Chase…"

"I didn't object to studying up here."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

Brooke exhaled.

"I'm totally with the Clean Teens thing and all but I have a teeny bit of a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"I, um, I…well, I'm sort of not a virgin. You see, I'm a Clean Teen by secondary virginity. I've done it before."

"Alright," he nodded. "That's your business but I appreciate you being honest with me."

"I'm not perfect, Chase. I'm only human. And you're a sweet guy. You're also a hot guy. You're a hot, sweet guy who just so happens to be a great kisser, hanging out in my room on my bed."

"Is that a bad thing?" he teased.

She nodded, serious for a moment.

"Yeah when it puts all these naughty ideas in my head. When it, when you make me feel these incredibly strong horny urges."

"Is that right?" Chase laughed out loud.

"It's not supposed to be funny," she hit him playfully with a pillow.

"I'm sorry I laughed. I think it's sweet and cute and um, incredibly honest."

"Chase…"

"I told you I was with my last girlfriend for a while."

"Yeah."

"It was my first serious relationship and we had been friends forever. I was totally in love. We, um, we talked about sex and stuff and we, or at least I thought we agreed we would wait. For me, it was never about waiting for marriage or anything but more about waiting for the right moment. I don't know…I wanted it to be special. And we were in love and talking about being together forever so what was the big rush, right?"

"What happened?"

He shrugged sadly.

"One of us got tired of waiting. She, um, she…she cheated on me. She slept with one of my skateboarding buddies. It went on for a long time and of course I was the last to know."

"I'm sorry, Chase."

Brooke knew a thing or two about being hurt by the opposite sex.

"Yeah, me too. It broke my heart. I was really torn up about it for a long time for so many reasons. For a long time, I never thought there would be another girl for me. I didn't even know if I wanted one. The idea of meeting someone who has similarities to you but at the same time is totally different, a girl beautiful on the inside and out with values and morals…I wasn't sure that even existed. Then I found you."

He looked so sweet and so vulnerable at that moment.

"Chase…"

"I loved my ex a lot and we were together for a long time. All those years I never found a 'right time'. Now I'm here with you and it's only been a couple of months but I'm falling in love with you, Brooke Davis."

She fought back tears.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why not? What's not to love? Whatever this is, it's happening and it's real. I couldn't stop it, even if I wanted to…not that I want to."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you and I want to be with you in every way."

She squeezed his hand, feeling all the blood rush from her head.

"Chase, I, um…I don't know what to say."

His heart sank at the thought of unrequited love.

"It's cool. I mean, if you don't feel the same way…"

"Are you kidding me?" she looked right at him. "Of course I feel the same way. How could I not? You are like the most amazing guy ever. I didn't expect to meet you either but I did and you totally stole my heart. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I care for you so much and it is the coolest, sweetest, weirdest thing in the world to hear you say it, to know you care for me too. Apart of me feels like I'm not worthy, not good enough."

"Brooke, don't say that. You're more than enough for me. It's only been a little while but I…I love you."

"Chase…"

He looked right at her and gave her a shy smile.

"It's the right time."

Her heart caught in her throat. He had said it out loud and he felt it. More importantly, she felt it too.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's your first time. I want you to be ready. I want you to be sure about everything, especially about me."

Chase answered her with a kiss. He pulled her close and the minute she felt his lips on hers, she knew it was right. For a fleeting moment, many thoughts raced through her mind. He was so special, he deserved the truth. He deserved the real her. But what if that wasn't good enough? What if he didn't like that Brooke? What if her past and her many escapades turned him off?

"Brooke?" he whispered out to her. "If you feel it, I want to hear you say it. Please."

Her biggest fear in the world was losing him and what they had, losing that special, perfect feeling.

"Chase, there is something I have to tell you."

He put a fingertip to her lips.

"I love you, Brooke."

He said it and he meant it and it felt too damned good. Their lips crashed together again, gentle and sweet, still with much passion. Her whole body shivered involuntarily as his inexperienced hands removed her clothing. They disrobed each other carefully and deliberately as if opening the most fragile of packages. Lying naked in his arms, Brooke had never felt so beautiful or so comfortable. For Chase, there was no fear or awkwardness. Natural instinct took over as he pleasured her and allowed Brooke to do the same to him. The feeling, both physical and emotional, had been well worth waiting for.

"Chase, I love you, too."

The moment was right.


	27. Free To Be

Shelly stood in front of the mirror for the tenth time in an hour. The jeans and shirt looked okay enough but she still wasn't sure. In fact, she wasn't sure about anything…her outfit, her plans for the evening and the fact that her new boyfriend, Mouth McFadden was hanging out in her bedroom when her parents weren't home. She had been busy planning the next Clean Teen fundraiser when Mouth had called and asked her to go with him to Tric. It wasn't the first time Shelly had been to the popular, local teen hangout but she was still nervous about it. Normally she was in her element, with her Clean Teen friends, sitting at a table together with their Clean Teen tees on. For Shelly, it was a source of protection. The members were her new friends, a constant reminder of the life and reputation she had left behind. Shelly had founded the group for a reason. It was based on a set of principles and values she desperately believed in. But despite being known as the outspoken, confident leader, on the inside was a shy, insecure girl. Clean Teens had started out as a vision but had quickly become a crutch.

"You ready yet?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah. I mean, no. I don't know. Maybe I should go change…"

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Again?"

"Sorry, I…"

"No, it's okay. Don't apologize. It's just that you look great."

"Really?"

"Yeah and you looked great in the last five outfits, too."

She gave him an embarrassed smile.

"I'm being a real spazz, huh?"

He shrugged.

"You're being a total girl. Don't worry, I get it. I'm friends with Brooke Davis, remember?"

"It's just that…"

He noticed as she kept fidgeting around and quickly picked up on the fact that it had to do with something other than wardrobe.

"Everything alright?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I just…"

"Shelly, what's the matter?" he asked softly. "It's okay, you can talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

She took a deep breath.

"I feel weird."

"What do you mean?"

"It's stupid."

He gave her a smile as he stroked her cheek.

"No, it's not stupid and whatever it is, I really want to hear it. Talk to me."

"Tonight at Tric…well, none of my friends are gonna be there."

"So? I'll be there. Brooke and Chase will be there. And so will Lucas and Peyton and everybody else. You know those guys."

"Not really. I mean, aside from Brooke and Chase. I have classes with everyone else and stuff and we know of each other but I've never really sat down and talked with them."

"Then that can all change tonight. I'll introduce you to everybody. They're a great bunch of people and we're gonna have a blast, Shelly."

"What if they don't like me?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I guess I get nervous about things like that. How I look, how your friends are going to react. It's pretty stupid, huh?"

Mouth shook his head.

"I don't think that's stupid at all. I think it's sweet that you care so much and I think it's cute how nervous you get about how you look because you always look beautiful."

"Mouth…"

"It's okay."

"I'm not the same Shelly I used to be. A lot has changed. A lot had to change. I 'm just afraid, that's all."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of being me," she answered in a quiet voice. "I always feel like I have to maintain this certain image. Is it okay for me to hang out with a guy? Is it okay for me to go to a club? Is it okay to dress a certain way? I guess I just feel like people are always watching, always talking. I know it's not supposed to matter what they think but it does."

"It's high school. We should be having the time of our lives, Shelly and that's okay. Look, you're a good person. No, you're a great person. That's all that matters, right? Or it's all that should matter. There is nothing wrong with going out and having a good time. There's nothing wrong with having a boyfriend. Most importantly, there's nothing wrong with being who you are. You can do all of those things and still be a Clean Teen."

"You think so?"

"I know so. The whole Clean Teen thing…well, I admire it. You've done a good thing and it took a lot of guts. Clean Teens is an accomplishment but it doesn't have to define who you are for the rest of your life."

She walked over and took a seat beside him.

"It's so weird."

"What?"

"How being with you makes me feel like I can do anything. You let me be me and you don't judge. I don't have that with a lot of people. I mean, I was like two seconds away from telling you to just forget about the whole night."

"And now?"

"Now I feel a million times better. I feel like I can go out and have a good time and be myself and not have to feel guilty about that."

"You don't have to."

She looked at him and laughed out loud.

"I keep hanging around you and pretty soon I'll have the nerve to wear those," she said leaning down underneath her bed.

Shelly pulled out a shopping bag. Inside was a pair of form fitting leather pants with the price tag still on them.

"Wow," Mouth mouthed. "These are pretty hot."

"I love them. I saw them in a store and they were my size and they were on sale and just couldn't help myself."

Mouth nodded appreciatively.

"I bet you look pretty hot in them."

The smile faded from her face.

"I don't know."

"Come on. Don't be so modest. I bet you're smoking."

"No, I really don't know. I…I never tried them on."

"Why?"

Shelly shrugged.

"I was scared. Scared of what it all meant, scared of what people would say."

"There's only one way to find out."

She looked at him and smiled, seeing the twinkle in his eye. They'd had conversations about it. Mouth was different and she felt like she could talk about anything with him. She had opened up to him about some of her deepest fears and insecurities. They had talked about image and reputations and how, especially in high school, it could define you. She had spoken about how things had changed for her over the years, how founding Clean Teens had changed everything. Now she was seen as some sort of virgin heroine. Sometimes she had a hard time just letting loose. What if people saw her differently? What if they talked? Mouth's response had been simple. "So what?" He had told her how much he respected her for changing her life. He told her Clean Teens had been a brave odyssey to take on. And he had told her what a great person she was. She could still have fun and be a regular teenager and wear make up and be sexy all the while remaining a role model. And when she told him about the leather pants she had secretly splurged on, he had encouraged her to show them off. She had a great body and who cares if people talked? If they did, it was nothing more than high school fodder from a bunch of gossiping losers with nothing else better to do.

"You really think so?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I know so."

Suddenly feeling free and liberated, a daring Shelly giggled as she snatched the pants away and disappeared into the bathroom. Moments later she returned, leather pants on, with a white tank.

"So what's the verdict?"

He extended his hand and she gladly accepted it with a smile.

"Just one word. Wow! No, another word. How about amazing?"

"You sure my ass doesn't look too bad in these pants?"

His eyes gave her the quick glance over.

"Trust me, your ass looks great."

"Thanks…I think," she laughed.

"You ready to do this?"

She gave him a nod, glancing one last time in the mirror feeling anything but uncertainty.

"You know what Mouth McFadden? I used to think you were nice. Now I think you're dangerous," she teased.

Mouth grinned. That was a definite first, he thought as he slipped on a pair of sunglasses. It had been a great day and it was going to be an even better night. They had spent the day hanging out and sharing secrets. They had giggled and had fun eating junk food. For Mouth it had been great. Just being near her gave him happiness he never imagined possible. And Mouth had given Shelly something none of the other guys had given her before. He had given her confidence. Confidence to be sexy, confidence to be a girl, confidence to be herself.


	28. Amazing Race

Bevin grinned as her eyes skimmed appreciatively across the menu. When she and Skills had decided to have dinner before a movie, he had automatically assumed it would be at Karen's Café or one of the local sushi or steak houses. But Bevin had other plans. The chitterlings had turned on to a whole other way of eating. Her mouth watered at the thought of deviled eggs, fried catfish, greens, cornbread and candied yams for dessert. Miss Mabel's Soul Food restaurant was a long way from the country clubs and gated communities she was used to but Bevin didn't seem to mind.

"What are you gonna get, baby?" she cheerfully asked.

"I don't know. The barbecue chicken is good here. Probably that and some pinto beans."

Bevin nodded, looking around for help, before checking her watch again.

"Gosh, I wonder what is taking so long. I mean, there aren't that many people here. Where is our waitress? We've been here like 15 minutes and we don't even have drinks yet. I just don't want to miss the movie."

Skills had noticed the same thing. The eatery was located in his part of town and it was an establishment he had frequented many times before. Most of the time, if not alone, Fergie or one of his family members were with him. Girls like Bevin Maskey didn't come to that part of town. Skills had never even invited Lucas there and they had been friends for most of their lives. There was a reason for that, an unspoken reason.

"Hey Tasha," he called out.

He knew Tasha from the neighborhood. She was a few years older than he was and had been waitressing at Miss Mabel's ever since she had been old enough to hold down a job. She looked at Skills briefly before turning her attention back to the condiments tray, then to another family seated nearby.

"That's kind of rude," Bevin made a face. "Do you know her? Is she like mad at you or something?"

Skills looked over at his girlfriend. She truly was a sweet girl. Growing up rich, a part of her had been protected and shielded from some of the uglier parts of the real world. There were some things she was completely oblivious to.

"Tasha!" he yelled a little louder, putting his hands up.

She rolled her eyes and took her time getting over to their table. Without a word she placed down two rolls of silverware.

"Can I help you?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, thanks," Bevin began. "I had a question about the seasoning on your greens…"

Tasha let out a loud, dramatic sigh.

"What?" she asked rather impolitely.

Bevin seemed taken aback and Skills had had enough.

"Damn, Shorty, why you gotta be so ill? I mean, that's unnecessary."

Tasha gave him a mean look.

"I'm trying to get your order."

"Well, you ain't trying hard enough."

"What?"

"First of all, you heard me. And you saw me too when we walked in here damn near 20 minutes ago. Y'all ain't that busy. Me and my girl don't have a napkin, a drink, or nothing."

"Fine," she huffed. "What do y'all want?"

"How about some courtesy, Ma?"

"Whatever."

"Skills…" Bevin nervously called out from the other side of the table.

"No, baby, it's cool. Tasha, where is Mama Mabel?"

"Why?"

"So I can report you and your lazy, stank ass attitude. I'm sure she'd want to know you treating customers like this. And you know she wouldn't appreciate it."

Tasha defensively put her hands on her hips.

"You trying to turn me in, Skills? It's like that?"

"Hell yeah, it's like that. You're not waiting on us and your ass is being mean as hell. We ain't got to put up with this. Now where is Mama Mabel."

"Fine. Fine, I'll go get Mama Mabel, that ain't a problem. And you know what she really wouldn't appreciate? You bringing Miss Thang up in here."

Bevin's face turned bright red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Skills argued.

"You know what it's supposed to mean. Just look at you. You a fine brother, doing your thing on the basketball court. I hear you talking about college and shit."

"So?"

"So you just like the others. A black man gets a little bit of success and he ain't satisfied until he got a white girl on his arm. You just had to go and get Malibu Barbie, didn't you?"

"Yo, Tasha, I think you better back off…"

"You got a nerve to bring her skinny ass up in here. You ain't satisfied until you take all our men, and for what? So you can go brag to your little cheerleader friends that you went slumming too on the dark side of town."

"It isn't like that," Bevin defended. "That's really mean. Skills and I are together because we like each other. Color doesn't matter."

Tasha laughed out loud.

"What world, you living in, Princess?"

People were starting to stare and Skills was getting disgusted. He stood and took Bevin's hand, leading her out of the restaurant.

"Come on, Bev. Let's bounce. Suddenly, I lost my appetite."

"You ain't leaving a tip?" Tasha hollered.

"Yeah, I got a tip," Skills retorted as they closed the door behind them and climbed into Bevin's convertible. "Your ignorant ass needs to learn some manners. How's that for a tip."

He angrily slammed the passenger door as Bevin cranked up and they slowly pulled out onto the street.

"Wow," Bevin whispered. "That was pretty bad. I can't believe that girl."

"Well, believe it. That's how it is."

"What do you mean?"

Still frustrated, Skills shook his head.

"You know what I mean. When blacks and whites start dating and stuff, it makes for all kinds of crazy problems."

"For them but not for us, baby."

He looked right at her.

"For who?"

"For everybody else. For people like you said who are too ignorant and blind to know any better. But let it be their problem, not ours."

"You know it ain't over. You know as long as we're together, that's what we're gonna have to put up with."

"Skills…"

"Don't be blind, Bevin. Damn. So we're cool with it. And our friends, Lucas and Peyton and Mouth and Ferg and Junk and Rachel and Bevin are cool with it. But there are a lot of fools out here who won't be."

She shrugged it off.

"So we'll just stay out of this part of town."

"What?"

"Look, baby…"

"You think black folks are the only ones that have a problem with us?"

"Well, yeah. Look at all the funny looks we get in the mall and stuff. Mostly it comes from black women. And remember that time that Pickerington ho bag, Keisha, was all over you? The only reason she had attitude with me was because I'm white."

"Maybe so. Some people are racist, I mean, that's just how it is. But you tell me that you don't think we don't get it from white people?"

"I'm sure we do."

"Oh I'm damned sure we do. Look at all this time we've been hanging out and stuff. It might be cool with our friends but I damn sure don't see you rushing to introduce me to Mommy and Daddy."

"Skills Taylor!"

"What? Don't act all surprised. I ain't stupid."

"Don't throw that in my face or make accusations. Gosh, I so cannot believe you just said that. You know, it's really unfair."

"Is it? I'm just keeping it real."

"Hell yes, it is. I am your girlfriend and you are my man. We care about each other. We make each other happy."

"So?"

"So that should be all that matters, right? You're black and I'm white. Big deal! I mean, who cares?"

"A lot of people care, Bevin."

"We don't. You don't and I don't. I know my parents won't either."

"How do you know?"

"Because they're my parents and I know them and I love them and they are good people. I have a great guy who is intelligent and funny and sweet and respectful. You treat me like a queen and I have never been happier. That's what will matter to them, not the color of your skin."

"Have you told them I'm black?"

"No," she answered softly.

"Why not?"

She had no real response.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think it was important. It doesn't matter."

"Alright."

"What about you? Have you told your parents about me? Do they know your new girlfriend is white?"

"Hell no."

Her eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean, hell no?"

"Because I know my parents too and I know they will trip."

She pulled over the car in a parking lot before turning to face him.

"Skills, you mean so much to me. We have a great relationship. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you."

He looked her in the eye.

"I don't want to lose you either, Ma."

"All that stuff about race…it's stupid. I don't care about it. I'm sorry your family is prejudiced. Hopefully one day I can meet them and change their minds. And one day I know you'll meet my family and they will be just as crazy about you as I am. This heavy stuff, I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to think about it. It hurts. It's depressing. None of it matters. All that matters to me is you."

"Bev…" he turned his head, still exasperated.

"No. You heard me, baby. I said nothing else matters."

"How can you be sure?"

"How can I not be?" she whispered, touching his heart, then hers.

He relaxed a little as their faces came together for a kiss. What had started out as a normal date night had quickly turned into something else, something more. A cruel society, a harsh reality had slapped the two naïve teenagers dead in the face. They were falling for each other and that should have been the end of it. But there were more obstacles to face and surely many more rivers to cross.


	29. The Storm Is Over Now

The thunder rolled as a flash of lightning blazed across the evening sky. Brooke looked outside the window and smiled. It had been a while since the last loud clap, which meant the storm was passing over towards the next town. But Brooke hadn't minded. There was something oddly comforting about it all.

"That one wasn't bad at all," a voice mused from the other side of the room.

Brooke smiled over at Mouth.

"I thought you had fallen asleep over there."

He shrugged and yawned, stretching his arms slightly.

"Nah, not me. I'm too excited for sleep actually," he answered softly.

The corners of Brooke's mouth turned upward into that infamous dimpled grin.

"Too excited for sleep, huh? Oooohhh, sounds juicy. Do tell the reason for this sudden metamorphosis."

Mouth returned her grin.

"Metamorphosis, huh? I'll give you a hint. My reason is probably the same reason for your new and improved vocabulary."

She playfully rolled her eyes and tossed a throw pillow at him from the couch.

"I'll share my secret if you share yours, Mighty Mouth."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. The person on the other end didn't bother to wait for an invite.

"What's this about secrets?" a happy Bevin chimed in. "I want to know."

"What brings you by, Friend?" Brooke asked, noting the familiar scene before when the three had taken shelter from a storm at Rachel's house.

"I was just in the neighborhood and we haven't had a chance to talk in a while. I just felt like stopping by. I didn't know you'd be here too, Mouth. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you, too."

Brooke sighed.

"Okay, it's really great to see both of you and I am so enjoying this little love fest right now, which by the way is a major step up from our last cry fest but uh, the thing is…I'm kind of expecting company any minute now and, well, you know…"

Mouth and Bevin locked eyes, exchanging smiles.

"Uh oh, Bev. Sounds like marching orders to me," Mouth quipped.

"Yeah. So much for a friendly visit," Bevin teased.

Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"Guys!" she whined. "Come on. You're not being fair, it's just that…"

"Let me take a while guess," Mouth interrupted. "Chase is on his way over."

"How'd you know?"

"Because that's what has you so happy lately. Speaking of the last time we all hung out like this, we were all pretty much bummed out. Our love lives had us seriously depressed but I'm happy to say things are looking up. We've all met someone that has managed to put the smiles back on our faces."

Bevin kicked off her shoes and took a seat on the sofa, tucking her feet beneath her.

"You an Chase have been hanging out a lot, girlie. What's the scoop? Are you in love or what?"

The look on Brooke's face told it all.

"Yeah, I…I guess it is love. Whatever it is, it's this totally unexpected, amazing ride that I am enjoying every minute of."

"What's he like?"

"He's great. Chase is wonderful. I mean, he's a complete hottie and everybody can see that but it's so much more. He's sweet. He's really sweet and just genuine and considerate. And he's so interesting. I love being around him and talking to him and learning about him. When we're together, I know it's corny but it's like nothing else matters."

"That is corny," Mouth joked. "Way corny."

"Oh shut up," Bevin hit him. "You have a nerve. Rumor has it a certain Clean Teen Queen has you walking the line."

"I was actually on my way to see her when the storm caught me so I stopped here."

The dreamy look in his eyes could not be ignored.

"Tell us about the great Shelly Simon."

"She is great. I mean, she's beyond great. Really. She's something else. She is so pretty. She's sweet and funny and mature and so easy to talk to. I really connect with her. It's like we're on the same page. It was totally unexpected and I'm sure we're the last couple everybody would expect to see together but it just sort of fell into place. It's nice…really nice. I'm having a good time."

Bevin laughed out loud.

"Chase and Brooke, Mouth and Shelly sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage…"

"Uh, Bev, Friend, you get to tease Mouth and me but what about all that time you've been spending with a certain hunky bald headed basketball player?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.

Bevin released a squeal of delight.

"Oh Mouthie, oh Brookie, I thought you two would never ask! Let me tell you all about him! 'Kay? 'Kay. First of all, he's hot! I mean, have you seen his ass in those basketball shorts during the games? Hel-lo! And he always knows when to say the right thing to make me laugh or just make me feel good about myself. He's a total sweetheart and we're just so in sync. Talk about the perfect odd couple but I think opposites totally attract. I feel like I've found my soul mate. I even cooked him chitterlings."

"Chitter-what?" Mouth and Brooke asked at the same time.

Bevin dismissed them with the wave of her hand.

"It's a soul food thingy, you two wouldn't know about it. Anyway, he's really nice and he's a real gentlemen. I mean, we make out like rabbits and all that Grey's Anatomy sexual tension is really there but he wants to wait. Isn't that sweet? Gosh, I feel like I'm dreaming. I have found the perfect guy. He's cute and nice and funny and smart, has a great ass, is a great kisser and totally respects my body. What more could a girl ask for?"

Brooke and Mouth just laughed. Their friend certainly had a way with words but they got the point.

"What a difference a few months makes?" Brooke asked. "Not that long ago we were all over here crying on each other's shoulders swearing off love forever. Now look at us."

"I'm not complaining," Mouth added. "It's a beautiful thing. For the first time, I feel like I have an actual chance."

"Chance for what?"

"A real chance to be a normal teenager. A chance not to have my heart broken again. A real chance at love. It might sound stupid or whatever but being with Shelly has really opened my eyes."

Brooke sighed softly.

"Of course it's not stupid, Mouth. I get what you're saying. With Chase I feel comfortable. He makes me feel safe. I don't have to worry all the time about getting hurt. I love that feeling but…"

"But what, Brooke?"

The brunette bit her lip.

"Chase means everything to me. I'm really happy but um…I don't know. Let's just say he doesn't know everything there is to know about me."

"Brooke, it's not cool to start off a relationship on a lie," Mouth reminded his friend.

"I know. I get that and I'm gonna tell him…eventually. It's just, things are going so awesome right now. Is it incredibly selfish of me not to want to lose that?"

Mouth shook his head.

"Of course not. I feel the same way. I mean, things with Shelly and me are great and I've never been happier but at the same time I feel like the whole virginity thing might be a problem later. We've talked about it and it's something we're definitely gonna have to talk about some more. But it is scary because I don't want anything to come between us."

Bevin agreed.

"I know how you feel. When Skills and I are together, it's perfect. When we're with our friends and at school, it's great but the other day we went out to eat and the waitress was really rude. She seemed to have a huge problem with a black guy being with a white girl. It was so sad and stupid really. I mean, who cares? I know we don't but I don't want it to be an issue if everyone else does."

The three friends looked around thoughtfully.

"Well, it looks like we found three great people," Mouth concluded. "I'd say we're pretty damned lucky. Yeah, it's gonna take work but so does everything that's worth having. We can do this, guys. We can iron out the kinks. We deserve to be happy. We're gonna be fine."

"You're right," Brooke nodded. "Chase and I are great together. When the time is right, I'll tell him everything he needs to know. I know he'll understand and as long as I don't have a certain backstabbing, boyfriend stealing ex blonde friend on the prowl, we should be okay."

"Yeah," Bevin chimed in. "What matters is how Skills and I feel about each other. Who cares what anyone else says? It's none of their business. No one knows our relationship but us."

"And Shelly and I really care about each other. Whatever it is, I know we'll figure it out."

Brooke smiled.

"Definitely a lot less depressing than last time."

"Definitely."

"Most definitely."

They glanced out the window to see the sun shining with no hints of stormy weather.

"Looks like the storm is over, guys," Brooke said softly.

Mouth and Bevin exchanged glances.

"Yeah…it sure is."

"Come on, Mouth. I have to pick go pick up Skills and I'm sure the lovebirds Brooke and Chase can't wait to be alone. I'll give you a ride over to Shelly's."

"One more thing," Brooke said as they gathered to leave.

"What?"

"We totally have to end it like we did last time. Come on. Group hug and I am so not taking no for an answer."

They all joined in an embrace. This time if there were to be tears, it would be tears of sheer joy.


	30. So Help Her God

Brooke opened one eye, sighing in contentment at the good night's rest she had just received. It was a lazy Sunday morning, one where you just wanted to lounge around in bed all day. Yawning and stretching her arms, she rolled over colliding with the warm body that lay next to her. She frowned but the look was quickly replaced with a smile when all the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. It had been a typical Saturday evening hanging out with her boyfriend. After driving her home from their date, he had come in to say good night. The sweet kisses at the door had led them straight to her bedroom. After a phone call to his trusting parents that he would be sleeping over at a friend's, the two teenage lovers had giddily fell into bed.

"Morning, Boyfriend," she said when his eyes finally opened.

Chase grinned and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"You watching me sleep?"

Brooke shrugged.

"Why not? You're kind of cute when you sleep."

"Kind of?" he teased, pulling her on top of him as she squealed in delight.

Brooke leaned in for a kiss, finally pulling away as they just stared in each other's eyes. Being in Chase's arms felt like nothing else. It took her to a place where she felt warm and happy and safe. It was as if nothing could hurt her, nothing could ever hurt them.

"I can't believe we did this," she whispered.

"Did what?"

She laid her head across his chest as he stroked her bare back.

"You spent the night."

He smiled.

"Yeah, I did."

"Yeah," Brooke said, fret clearly audible in her voice.

Chase frowned, tilting his girlfriend's chin upwards so their eyes met.

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"It's not that, Chase…"

"Then what is it?" he asked. "Talk to me."

Brooke rolled over on her side, pulling the thin sheet almost to her chin.

"We've been spending a lot of time together lately."

"I know. How does that make you feel?"

"I love it," she replied honestly. "It's been great. I've never been so happy."

"How come you don't sound happy right now?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I guess a part of me feels bad, guilty even."

"For what?"

"You're a good guy, Chase, and we have a really great relationship. Things were going fine and then we…well, you know."

"You mean sex?"

"Well, yeah. And now it's like we do it…a lot. And last night you slept over."

Chase let out a sigh.

"I get it," he said quietly. "Brooke, I think I know what you're trying to say."

"You do?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah. This, us getting serious, the sex…it's too much for you."

"What?"

"I understand. We went too far and that makes you uncomfortable. I get it. I'm sorry, Brooke. I never wanted to do something you weren't ready for."

With that, he sat straight up, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed as he reached for his boxers.

"Chase, no," Brooke stopped him.

"You don't have to feel bad. I'm not mad or anything."

"No, it's just that you're wrong."

"You don't have to cover up how you feel in order to protect my feelings, Brooke."

"I'm not."

"Then what's the matter?" he turned to her.

She looked right in his eyes and stroked the baby soft skin of his handsome face.

"I don't think that we went too far. I certainly don't mind that you stayed over. In fact, none of this makes me uncomfortable at all."

"Now I'm confused," he frowned. "What is it then?"

"I'm afraid that you feel that way, that all this is too much for you."

"Brooke…"

"You're a good guy, a really good guy, Chase. You're one of those home on time, always tells the truth, kisses his mother before he leaves the house kind of guys. You were a virgin."

"So you're saying you think I'm a goody two shoes?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Of course not. You're just what I said. You're a good guy. No, you're a great guy. And you're my guy. That right there makes me the luckiest girl in the world. I'm so happy right now, it's unreal. Sex with you…well, I can't even describe it. I love it. It's wonderful. And the best part so far was waking up next to you this morning. I could get used to that, Chase. But I know this is kind of different for you. You seem cool about it now but I'm just afraid you're gonna freak about it later and end up blaming me."

"Brooke…"

"I don't want to push or pressure you into anything you're not ready for."

"You're not."

"But you lied to your parents."

Chase smiled.

"No, I didn't. I told them I was spending the night with a friend. We are friends, right?" he teased.

"It's not funny, Chase."

He took a deep breath, nothing the sincere but concerned look marring her pretty face.

"Come here," he beckoned.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing at all. What you just said and the fact that you really feel that way…it's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You really care about me."

"Of course I care about you."

"I care about you, too…a lot. Sex is a big deal to me. I think you know that. We've gone over this already. I appreciate you being concerned about me but you have nothing to worry about. I have no regrets. Everything that we're doing, believe me, I'm ready for it. And there's nothing that could make me blame you. No one is pressuring anyone. It's what we both want. All I wanted was to find a nice girl to settle into a beautiful, serious, deep, trusting relationship with. I found that girl, Brooke Davis and she's you. All this feels right."

For the first time ever it felt like another human being had opened their mouth to her and only the truth was coming out. There he was…her Mr. Perfect, a Prince Charming, her white knight in shining armor. Their love was real but it had been based on a series of untruths. She had misled him, not that any harm had been her intention. How was she supposed to know they would get that serious that quick? But they had and it had been nothing short of pure bliss. Along the way she had hid things and told him a few white lies. She knew and loved the real Chase Adams but he didn't know and love the true Brooke Davis. All she had to do was come clean, tell him everything. Only then could they move on and truly enjoy their happiness.

"I'm scared…" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You don't have to be, babe. Why are you scared?" he held her close.

"I, I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"I guess I'm just afraid that if you knew everything about me that you wouldn't love me."

"What's not to love? You're beautiful. You're smart. You have the biggest heart I've ever seen. You keep me laughing. And you're confident and popular and you didn't have to sleep with every guy and step on every girl to get that way."

Brooke suddenly felt two inches high.

"It's just…"

"Is it something from your past?"

"Kind of…"

"Does it have anything to do with Lucas?"

Brooke had told him part of the story. She had talked about loving and trusting Lucas Scott only to be betrayed by he and her former best friend, Peyton Sawyer.

"Lucas?"

"I know you slept with him, Brooke. It's okay. You had a past before me. You were a secondary virgin and you were straight up about that from the beginning. I don't want you to feel bad about that. Obviously you cared about the guy a great deal. I don't think any less of you because you had sex with a boyfriend before me. We all make mistakes. We all change. Look, I know you've been through a lot. So have I. But we don't need to dwell on all that. There are things about me that maybe I'm not too proud of now but all that was a long time ago. As long as you're honest with me and you're true to yourself, nothing else matters."

But it was about so much more than Lucas. And there had been many other bed partners besides Lucas…many others.

"Do you love me?" Brooke asked.

He placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"More and more everyday with all my heart."

Brooke closed her eyes. She'd heard it and she'd felt it. And it was damn nice. After years of being ignored by her parents, used by boys, and finally betrayed by her boyfriend and best friend, Brooke had found the love she had been desperately craving for all her life. It was there and it was real and the thought of losing it absolutely killed her. Sure she owed him the truth but she wasn't so sure the truth would set her free. In fact, it might ruin the relationship.

"Chase..."

"You still look worried. Is there something you want to tell me?"

She opened her mouth to speak. The words were on the tip of her tongue.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Just that I love you."

He pulled her in his arms as they lay in bed in sweet silence. Brooke closed her eyes. She had chickened out at the last minute. She couldn't help it. The consequences were far too grave. After all, she could handle it. There were only a few more months, then high school would be over. After that, who would care anyway? And her secrets would be safe. Until then, she just had to keep winging it and so far she had done a fine job. All she had to do was keep her past sexual history and some of the less flattering aspects of her behavior a secret, and keep praying her way through their Calculus sessions. If she could just keep it up a little while longer, everything would turn out just fine. After all, Chase had told her nothing else but their hearts mattered. Sighing, she tried to ignore that sinking feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Nothing else mattered…except the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.


	31. Under The Cherry Moon

As custom, the last few songs of the night were the slow ones, when the couples would sway to the music, lost in each other's arms. Mouth McFadden and Shelly Simon were no exception. They fully took advantage of the minutes to hold each other to some of their favorite slow songs. Then Tric's lights came on, the cue that it was time for everyone to clear out. Even with no music and teens filtering out the exits on both sides, Shelly wasn't ready for the night to end. She rested her head on Mouth's shoulders and sighed.

"I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too," he smiled, but then again every time they were together was a nice time. "Come on. You ready to get out of here?"

She looked around, noting they really didn't have much of a choice. He placed a kiss on her forehead and they headed out to the parking lot. Brooke and Chase were hanging out, using his vehicle so being the friend she was, Brooke had loaned the Bug to Mouth for his date with Shelly. They hopped in and he started the engine, neither of them ready to go home.

"Where to now?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"There's a great place by the lake and the golf course I know of. The view is pretty awesome at night."

She nodded with a smile.

"Okay. That sounds nice."

They drove in content silence, the hum of the radio playing music softly in the background. Within minutes they were at their destination and as promised, the view was breathtaking. The moon was full with a cherry tint to it and had cast a beautiful reddish glow across the water. Mouth parked and put an arm around her.

"Want to walk around for a while?"

His heart was pounding for some odd reason and he was sure she could hear it. His throat also felt dry. For some reason he felt nervous but one smile from his girlfriend was enough to melt away all the nerves. They got out and joined hands. The sweet sounds of nature were their soundtrack as the crickets and frogs chirped about.

"This is really nice, Mouth," Shelly sighed. "I've been living in Tree Hill my whole life and I've been here plenty of times but never like this. At least not at night. It's so pretty, so peaceful. I feel like I could stay here forever."

He knew exactly what she meant and the feeling was more than mutual. The feeling of being a senior and being in love and holding Shelly was the best. She was so beautiful and she smelled so good. He closed his eyes, trying to capture that moment forever as he felt her tremble in his arms.

"You okay?" he asked. "You cold?"

She rubbed her arms together.

"It's a little chilly."

Like a true gentleman, he shed his jacket and wrapped it protectively around her arms. Looking around, there would only be one more thing to make the evening even more perfect. Just one thing was missing and if he knew Brooke Davis like he thought he did, it wouldn't be missing for long.

"Just a sec," he said, pecking her cheek.

A grin came to his lips when he looked in the back of the Bug. Sure enough there was a blanket. He pulled it out and spread it close to the water's edge, prompting Shelly to sit down beside him.

"When I was little in the summertime my cousins would come over and we'd lie on a blanket at night and just look up and count the stars," she happily reminisced.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she gently tugged his arm, pulling him down with her. "See? Look up there."

"What is that?"

"It's Orion the Hunter."

Mouth frowned.

"How do you know?"

"You can totally tell. Just look right there."

"I've never been good at this, Shelly. All those trips to the planetarium when I was a kid were a total waste. I could never see any of that stuff."

She took his hand in hers, using his index fingertip to trace an imaginary shape in the air.

"See? There's his belt and his sword. Just look at how bright the stars are. It's beautiful."

Mouth smiled and looked over at her.

"You're beautiful."

"Mouth…" she giggled, blushing as she sat up on her elbows.

A breeze came from out of nowhere, softly blowing a stray strand of hair into her face. Tenderly he removed it, tucking it behind her ear.

"I mean it," he said in a throaty whisper.

Their eyes locked and he lovingly touched the side of her face.

"Mouth…"

"I love you," he blurted out.

He hadn't meant for it to happen that way. When the time was right, it was supposed to be planned and romantic. He had thought about it for a long time because deep in his heart, the more time they spent with one another, Mouth knew he was already falling in love with her. The next step was to tell her.

"What did you just say?" her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"I'm sorry it just kind of came out like that but I…I can't help it, Shelly. I can't help that I said it and I certainly can't help that I feel it because I do. These months with you have been the best of my life. I mean that. Part of me never thought I would ever find anyone special. I always had a knack for falling for pretty girls who thought of me more like a friend or a little brother. I was so unlucky with relationships I used to think I'd never find somebody who'd really want me. Then you came along. We have fun and it's great and I just…I don't know, I guess I feel whole. I know we're young and it's probably way too soon to talk about forever but I know right now, right here for this moment…it's perfect. No matter what happens, in 50 years if I can look back and remember how good I felt tonight, then life would have been worth it."

Tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Mouth…"

"Shelly, I…"

He looked so sweet and vulnerable at that moment. Mouth McFadden was a hell of a guy and there were so many little endearing qualities that attracted her to him. He was a beautiful young man on the inside and out. He had given her friendship, confidence, happiness and above all love. She knew she was a lucky girl and at that moment, it just felt right. It was different than with the other guys. Mouth was different.

"Come here," she beckoned, attacking his waiting lips with her own.

The kiss was more aggressive than usual. They threw their shyness as well as caution to the wind. He was stunned by the sudden almost forceful act of affection but he quickly pulled her closer and returned the kiss wholeheartedly. Finally they broke apart.

"That was nice," he croaked.

"You're nice," she whispered, taking his hand and placing it on her breast.

Immediately Mouth recoiled. It was a moment he and his raging teenage hormones had been dreaming about since puberty but he dared to think about when fantasy would become an actual reality. Now it was actually happening, a real live beautiful girl wanting him. It was almost too much.

"Shelly…"

She looked into his eyes.

"What's the matter? Don't you want me, Mouth?"

He swallowed hard, stomach churning, hands sweating, knees knocking.

"Of, of course I want you, Shelly, it's just that…I don't know. I want you to be sure. I mean, what about Clean Teens?"

"Sssshhhh," she put a finger to his lips. "Let me worry about that."

She gave him another reassuring kiss on the lips.

"I, um…I, I don't have much experience," he muttered, embarrassed, looking away. "In fact, I kind of don't have any experience."

"It's okay."

"I love you, Shelly. I love you and I want to make love to you but I don't want to disappoint you either."

She bit her lip.

"You have no idea just how amazing you are," she murmured. "Mouth, there is no way you could ever disappoint me."

"Shelly," he whispered as they began to kiss again.

"Touch me," she practically begged.

His hands trembled as they reached out awkwardly for her body.

"Like, like this?"

She nodded.

"Like that. It feels good. Your hands are so gentle."

He relaxed hearing her compliment, reluctantly allowing nature and human instinct to take over. They kissed and touched and she talked her nervous young lover through the act. There were moments of awkwardness but it was still a beautiful, wonderful moment. For Mouth it was the moment he had waited for and dreamt about all his young life. And the end result had more than measured up. For Shelly, it just felt right. Although she couldn't bring herself to utter the words just yet, she loved him, too. The night he lost his virginity had been special but for her as well. In his inexperienced arms, she too felt like a virgin. If sex was an act of true love, in that case she was losing her virginity too because none of the other guys before had loved her, at least not the way Mouth McFadden did.


	32. Better Than Sleep

Skills reluctantly opened one eye. He had been in that dangerous state between being totally awake and semi conscious from sleep for over an hour. He was exhausted. His day had begun around five that morning. After a full day at school, there had been a brief practice, then it was on to the long, two hour bus ride to a neighboring school for an away game. Due to Lucas' early foul trouble and subsequent dismissal in the mid third quarter, Whitey had been forced to play Skills every minute of the game. They had won and afterwards it was a brief shower and a quick comment to Ravens dot com. Normally the guy to ham it up in interviews, Skills had tried his best to keep it short, simple and sweet. But his good friend and broadcast commentator, Mouth McFadden had had other ideas. He had talked a mile a minute, firing off random questions one after the other. And on top of that, he had a big old goofy grin plastered to his face. Something was definitely going on with that kid but Skills decided he would investigate later. All he wanted was a good night's sleep.

Buses after the games, especially following a win, were particularly rowdy and that was to be expected with a bunch of 16 and 17 year old testosterone filled guys. Any chance of a nap was hopeless, that is unless you wanted to run the risk of getting a prank played on you. Skills loved his teammates like brothers but if one of them tried to shove a straw up his nose or spray Cheese Whiz on his bald head, he would not be accountable for the ass whippings that would follow. It looked like sleep would have to wait.

But his girl had come to the rescue. Bevin and a few other cheerleaders had opted to drive their own cars. The thought of riding back home in a nice, quiet, comfortable car, prank and interruption free, was almost too good to be true. Then he gave it some deeper thought. He was way into Bevin but the girl did have her moments when she wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. He'd had the weird feeling that something might go wrong. But Bevin, with her million dollar smile, and ten million dollar legs, had simply given him a kiss and told him everything would be alright. Like a good little boyfriend, he had believed her.

The first sign was the radio change. He had found a nice R&B hip hop station that had lulled him to sleep. Then when she thought he was out for the count, she changed it to some 90's pop station and he had been forced to try to tune out The Spice Girls and The New Kids On The Block. But as he had drifted in and out of slumber, his eyes had noticed the time. It kept getting later and later and he swore he had seen that same tattered billboard advertising homemade jam, more than once. He could only hope and pray that they weren't lost.

"Baby," Bevin cooed, nudging him softly. "Babe, wake up."

"What's going on?" he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Nothing much…except I'm sort of kind of not really but maybe just a teensy bit lost."

He let out a breath. So much for the rest of the night being stress free.

"Well, where do you think we are?"

"I have no clue but I think we're still in the state of North Carolina."

He supposed that could be the one bright spot.

"Well, where do you think you went wrong?"

Bevin thought for a few seconds.

"Um…sometime after we left the school."

He shook his head.

"Pull over, Ma. I'll drive."

She pulled over on the road's bumpy shoulder and they quickly switched sides.

"Aw, babe, I feel bad. What about your nap?"

"It's cool. I got it."

"Here," she smiled as she navigated the radio, turning it back to its original station.

She slipped her hand in his as they laughed and talked and enjoyed being together. Skills instinctively pulled Bevin closer so she could lie in his arms while he drove. She sighed with contentment, snuggling up to him and relaxing. As he kissed her forehead, the corner of his eye stole a brief glance at the gas meter. Skills nearly jumped through the window as he realized they were riding dangerously close to "E".

"Shorty, what the hell…"

Bevin made a face.

"That's not good, huh? Honey, oh, I'm sorry. How could I have been such a complete ditz? I totally forgot to get gas after we left the school."

"Damn," he muttered.

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah, Bev, it is," he shook his head until a surprising glimmer of hope passed them by. "Wait! Hold on! I see something! Is that a sign for gas and food?"

Bevin grinned and nodded as they approached the turn and mouthed a small prayer of thanks to God. The fuel tanks could be seen from the road and they eagerly pulled in. But the jubilation would not last. Neither could believe their eyes. The damned gas station looked like it had been abandoned in the 70's.

"Uh oh, what are we gonna do now?" she asked, getting a little scared as the needle had surpassed empty and was treading dangerously in the red zone.

"Hold up, let me think..."

"Don't turn the ignition off!" she screamed. "I heard it totally uses more gas to crank it back up."

She yelled so loud poor Skills nearly ran off the road. He took a deep breath and she could tell he was biting his lip. It was supposed to be a peaceful, romantic road trip. However the fear of running out of gas in the middle of nowhere and being slaughtered and left to rot in the country, was totally killing the happy moment. Maneuvering back on the road, Skills drove a few more miles and came upon a truck stop. It was nothing more than a restroom area and a huge lot for parking. It was still in the middle of nowhere. Bevin breathed a huge sigh of relief as they pulled in. She saw a couple of rigs and it was pretty safe to say that truckers knew every nook and cranny of the areas they drove in.

"Saved by the bell. Skills, go ask that guy over there where the nearest working gas station is?"

Skills shot her a bewildered look.

"You mean the dude with the long hair and beard down to his gut? The one with all the tattoos?"

"Yeah, him," she nodded for emphasis.

"I ain't asking him shit."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Damn, girl. Don't you watch TV? Movies? Look at that dude. Our asses are in the middle of nowhere with about a drop of gas left in your tank. I think I know how this one turns out and you know the black dude always dies first. Hell no, Ma," he locked the doors.

"Skills!" she put her hands on her hips. "You're being a big baby."

"Call it what you want, Shorty. Hell, if you're so brave, why don't you go ask him?"

She looked horrified at the very thought.

"No way! It's dark and I'm scared. What if he's a serial killer?"

"Exactly."

"What kind of guy sends his girlfriend out into a scary situation like that?" she pouted.

He cursed himself, his manhood, and everything else that compelled him to unlock the door.

"One smarter than me," he mumbled, rolling his eyes as he got out of the car.

Skills carefully approached the driver who rolled up his own window and locked the door. It was unbelievable! The scary looking biker guy looked to be frightened to death of Skills. Shaking his head, he returned to the car. They were running on fumes by that point so he shut the engine off and just sat.

"We could call Triple A," Bevin meekly suggested after a few silent minutes.

"Do you have Triple A?" he asked.

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"No."

Skills tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. As dumb as it sounded, anything was worth a try.

"I'm calling Triple A," he announced. "Hell, maybe they'll let us subscribe over the phone."

"Maybe…" she hoped, fingers crossed.

He called the 24 hour 1-800 line and waited.

"Uh, yeah. How you doin'? My name is Antwon Taylor. I don't know if you can help, but I hope so 'cause this is one messed up situation. See, my girl and I were driving back home and we got lost and now we're out here with nothing but dirt roads and cows and now the car is out of gas. Yeah...No...Well...Excuse me...Ma'am, please...You don't...Okay, that's fine but if you would just help us out here...We're just sitting on the side of the road and it's late as hell and we're just trying to get home...I understand that...No, Yes...Yeah...Uh-huh...Okay...Look lady, hell no, I don't have time to take a ten minute customer service survey...Yeah...No...Lady, come on...What...This is an emergency...Nope...Jesus...Yeh...Ma'am... ... ... Look I don't have time for this shit! What don't you understand, we are out of gas in the middle of nowhere in the fucking country! There are no exits, no houses, no other cars, nothing! We don't have Triple A but we are willing to get Triple A. We need assistance, the assistance you're supposed to be giving us and instead, you want to play twenty fucking questions…I know I'm not a member, but damn, baby girl, I could be…Hello? Hello? Hello? Yo, Bev, that bitch hung up on me."

With that, he hung up to the sound of his girlfriend's horrified gasp.

"Skills Taylor!"

"What?"

"I cannot believe you! Nice going! The only person on the planet who can remotely help us and you curse them out and cause them to hang up on us. Real smart."

"Real smart?" he turned to face her. "Oh and I guess it was just brilliant when you left civilization without getting gas!"

She had never heard his voice rise like that, not since that night at Tric when he had bravely defended her honor against Evan Williams. Her bottom lip began to quiver and a tear slid down her cheek.

"You, you, you, you, you y…yelled at me," she managed to whimper.

Skills whipped his head around.

"Girl, I know you are not crying."

"But this is our first fight," she sniffled.

Tired and pissed off, Skills laid his head onto the steering wheel and horn that honked loudly, even though no one was around to hear them.

"I'm gonna try to call Lucas. The bus should have been back in Tree Hill by now. Maybe if we figure out where we are, he and Peyton can come get us."

It was a feasible solution but Bevin's feelings were genuinely hurt. He had yelled at her, after all. They were both tired, frustrated, and worried. In dramatic fashion, she opened the car door and got out.

"Whatever," she scoffed.

"Bevin, what the hell..."

"Just leave me alone."

She folded her arms and sulked, hot tears sliding down her make up stained face. She took a seat on the worn pavement and picked a tattered old flower from the ground, playing with the near dead leaves before plucking them. A few minutes later, Skills emerged from the car.

"I got in touch with Luke. Believe it or not, I started describing this place to him and he actually knew what the hell I was talking about. Turns out Keith took him to that truck stop one time. He and Skinny Girl are on the way."

"Fine."

"Fine? You should be happy."

"I'm not speaking to you right now, Skills Taylor."

"Oh don't you go using the first and last name and getting an attitude with me. This is not my fault."

"And it's mine?"

"Did I say that? No, don't think I did. Just drop it, okay?"

"Fine."

Little did Bevin know, whenever someone answered Skills with excessive "fines", it really pissed him off. Not that she would have stopped anyway. She wanted to annoy him just like he had annoyed her. And it was working. He wanted the last word and he wanted it bad.

"Okay, fine. Although if I had been driving when we left the game, I would have filled up in town before we headed home."

"Really? Well next time you can drive since you are such a _perfect _driver. And since you're insinuating that I'm stupid or irresponsible or something, how about you drive every time from now on? That's right. Forget that it's my car. Skills Taylor is the Man so he gets to drive everywhere."

"It's all good, Ma. And I can bet you this, if I'm driving, we'll never again be sitting on the side of the road stuck between a rock and no place!"

Bevin's mouth fell wide open as she stood and angrily kicked at the dirt.

"That is just mean! Mean and rude! You're mean and rude!"

"Why are you screaming? We are in the middle of nowhere! No one can here you but me, Bevin, trust me. And I'm standing right here!"

"I was not yelling, you're the one yelling! Don't _you _raise _your_ voice at _me_!"

"Negative. You're the one ranting and raving like a crazy person. See? That's why I don't do relationships. I knew something like this would happen one day. Women always got to blame the dude and act a fool. That's why I didn't want to fall in love in the first place."

"For your information…" Bevin stopped mid sentence. Her heart skipped a beat. In the middle of their first fight, he had uttered magic words, words she had longed to hear but hadn't expected to. "Wait a second. Skills…you, did you just say, did you just mean that you fell in love with me?"

He frowned, still trying to cling on to that street image. But no matter how hard he was or tried to be, the truth couldn't be avoided any longer. The cat was out of the bag. He was in love with Bevin Maskey.

"I might have been implying something like that," he pouted.

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and she couldn't contain her smile.

"Oh my God…you, you love me."

He took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I guess I do," he said quietly. "I know you probably didn't want to hear it like that and I know I didn't plan on it coming out like that but that's what's up and it's just the way it is so…"

Bevin didn't wait for another word. She grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. Her tiny hands struggled to feel the rock solid abs and chest underneath his clothes. When he wasn't responding fast enough, she pushed him down on the hood of the car.

"You are so sexy when you're pissed off and being mean."

Before he knew it, she had practically ripped all his clothes off.

"What are you doin'?"

"And you're even sexier when you get all sweet and shy on me," she grinned as she stripped off her own clothes."I want you."

And there it was. Two horny teenagers madly in love getting it on in the middle of nowhere on a lonely, country road after the first fight and the first confession of love. At times it was sweet, at times it was passionate but neither could contain their growing want for the other. They moaned and groaned, breathlessly grunting at times like two wild animals before releasing simultaneously. Afterwards, they could only stare at each other and laugh.

"What was that?" he tried to get his breath back.

Bevin licked her lips.

"That was hot."

He had to agree there. All he had wanted was to go to sleep. That was definitely better than sleep.

"Yeah but damn. Where did it all come from?"

She shrugged.

"We both wanted it. It was a long time coming."

"True but I thought we were gonna wait. I mean, I wanted it to be special."

"Look around," she said. "This is special. It's definitely different."

"I know but…"

"I get what you're saying, Skills. So it wasn't in bed with candles and flowers and all that. Big deal. I didn't need all that for our first time together to be special. And as far as I'm concerned, there will be plenty more chances for all that. I think we both wanted it to be right. Tonight, as wild and crazy as it seems, it just felt right."

He looked up at the stars and the moon, still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I guess it did."

Afterglow was short lived.

"Babe, pull your pants up!" Bevin loudly whispered. "I think I see headlights coming this way."

"Great," he said sarcastically, fumbling to get dressed. "We've been stuck out here damned near an hour with no other cars and no help. The minute we want to get freaky, here comes the headlights."

The vehicle became more familiar as it approached. The 1963 Mercury Comet and its passengers, Lucas Scott and his driver girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer, had showed up to save the day. They took one knowing look at their friends and laughed.

"What?" Bevin asked.

"Yeah," Skills added. "What?"

"Nothing," Peyton shook her head and grinned. "Just waiting for you to get to the part about why your shirt is on backwards, Bev."

The guilty parties hung their heads, hiding their own sly smiles.

"Freaks," Lucas chuckled.

Within a half hour, Bevin's car was gassed up and back on the road. With Skills at the wheel, she crawled back over the gear shift to sleep in her boyfriend's arms.

"You good?" he asked, looking down.

"Oh I'm more than good," she sighed, already half way to sleep.

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Ma."

"I love you, too."


	33. How The Mighty Will Fall

Chase could hear the music blaring as soon as pulled in the driveway. Cars lined either side of the road for what seemed like miles and everywhere running around, screaming, laughing and drinking beer were the kids he went to school with. It was the first party he had been invited to since he had transferred to Tree Hill High and even the invitation had come by way of a technicality. He had received it by default simply because he was the boyfriend of the school's prettiest and most popular senior. It was fine by him. Parties were cool but hanging out with Brooke was even cooler. He loved being next to her.

"We don't have to stay long," she said, taking his hand and rubbing it in hers. "It's just one of these deals where you kind of have to show your face, you know, a Can't Miss party."

He gave her a smile and a wink.

"Can't Miss, huh? It's cool. Whatever you want to do."

She had debated long and hard about what to do. She loved spending one on one time with Chase but a part of her desperately missed the social scene she had helped to create. It wouldn't be long before graduation and she knew she would miss those familiar faces. Rachel had bet her she couldn't stay away and her vixen roommate had been right. So when she had casually mentioned Tim Smith's blowout bash to Chase and he had agreed to be her escort for the evening, the matter had been settled. It didn't seem like a big deal at the time. Everyone, though a bit baffled, knew about Brooke's Clean Teen membership and they were certainly aware of her relationship with the school's hottest transfer. What was the worst that could happen?

"Well, well, look who's here?" Rachel, the first to greet them, grinned evilly.

"Roomie," Brooke nodded. "You know Chase."

"Of course. You know, she talks about you all the time."

"All good, I hope," he smiled politely.

The sexy red head licked her lips.

"Oh you have no idea. Anyway, the gang's all here so enjoy. By the way, the Jello shots are in the kitchen."

Brooke's face turned crimson. Jello shooters were her specialty and she had a reputation at parties for letting the guys take the shots from her bare tummy. But that had been the old Brooke. A lot had changed, a lot had happened...Chase had happened.

"Water?" she asked, handing him a bottle and helping herself to one.

He nodded.

"Water sounds good but if you want to drink, then it's cool, Brooke. I mean, I'm not a prude or anything. If I wasn't driving I might even have a beer or two myself so if you want to, it's okay."

"Nah, I'm fine."

And the truth was, she was. Those days of hitting the beer keg upside down at full speed seemed so long ago. It felt good as she held his hand and they mingled around the house. Everywhere they went, people knew her name. They spoke and they smiled and she took the time to stop and chat, always making sure to introduce Chase as her new boyfriend. It felt good to hear it and he felt proud to be by her side. After an hour or two, they came outside to where Skills and Bevin were. She was sitting on his lap, their lips pressed together, oblivious to the other partygoers and the rest of the world for that matter. Brooke loudly cleared her throat after a few minutes to get their attention.

"Hey guys," Bevin looked up, smiling, wiping her mouth. "Didn't see you two standing there."

"How could you?" Brooke laughed.

"Hey girlie. Hey Chase. You guys know Skills. Babe, you remember Chase."

They all exchanged pleasantries.

"You want a beer, dawg?" Skills offered Chase.

"No, thanks, man. I'm good."

"Yeah," Brooke spoke up. "In fact, we're leaving pretty soon. We just wanted to stop and say hi."

"Where are you love birds off to?" Bevin cooed.

Brooke smiled at Chase.

"I don't know. The pier maybe? The beach?"

He shrugged, returning her loving gaze, rubbing the small of her back.

"I don't care. Whatever you want to do."

"Aw, you two are so cute and sweet," Bevin clapped her hands together. "Just like a little pair of Yorkies, right, honey?" she turned to Skills.

He just shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Ma."

"Anyway, we wanted to come find you before we took off. You guys can totally come hang out if you want. It'd be fun."

"We might catch up with you later…" Bevin began.

"Hey, dude, it looks they're out of Corona but I found this Rolling Rock…"

All conversation ceased as Lucas and Peyton, beer in hands, entered the room. It was awkward to say the least. Brooke had managed to deal with the situation by steering clear of it and in return, Lucas and Peyton had tactfully chosen not to rub it in her face. Their mutual friends had done their ultimate best to play Switzerland and keep it neutral. But Tree Hill was a small town and impromptu run ins were bound to happen every now and then.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton finally spoke after a few long seconds.

She and Brooke had grown up together and despite all the turmoil and drama over Lucas, she loved and missed her former best friend. Brooke, still apprehensive, clung a little closer to her boyfriend.

"Hey," she mumbled.

Lucas shuffled his weight before extending his hand to Chase.

"Hey, man. I'm Lucas Scott. This is Peyton Sawyer."

"Hey," Chase politely accepted it.

More silent minutes passed by as the group struggled to find the appropriate words to speak.

"Y'all can sit down," Skills began making room for the other couples.

"Totally," Bevin chimed in.

"It's okay," Brooke spoke. "Um, we were just about to take off, right, Chase?"

"Yeah," he didn't miss a beat. "But thanks anyway. It was nice seeing everybody."

And with that, they were gone. Brooke's face burned, knowing all eyes were on them as they made their exit. She was relieved when they were back in the living room.

"Thanks," she looked at him.

He smiled, stroking her cheek.

"No problem. The infamous Lucas and Peyton, huh? Well, that was…weird."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Weird and awkward and tense and horrible."

"You handled it like a champ," he assured her. "Anyway, you ready to get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Boyfriend. Come on. Let's go."

They were stopped at the door. Grinning broadly, shot in hand, clad only in a pair of boxers was their very drunk host.

"Brooke Davis, new guy! What's up?"

He was loud and reeked of alcohol as he put his arms around them.

"Cool party, Dim," Brooke sighed.

"That's how the Tim Smith does it, baby. You know how I roll! Now I know I just didn't catch you two sneaking off on me. The night is still young."

There was no use trying to reason with Tim when he was sober, much less when he was high and drunk off his ass.

"We were just getting some air. We'll be back," she promised.

"Well, don't be long. We were just starting the entertainment portion," he walked over to the wide screen TV and popped in a DVD. "I call this one Tim Smith's greatest basketball moments. Trust me, babe, you don't want to miss it. This will be an ESPN classic one day."

Chase and Brooke exchanged grins.

"I'm sure it will. Anyway, thanks for the invite. We'll catch you later, Dim."

They turned to leave but she stopped when she heard her name being called. It was coming from the screen. She and Chase looked and her breath caught in her throat. The DVD had nothing to do with basketball and Brooke recognized that. In fact, it was from another wild party almost three years before at Nathan Scott's parents' beach house. She barely remembered the night but knew enough to know it hadn't been a good one.

"Is that you?" Chase squinted his eyes.

"Let's go," Brooke said through pursed lips.

But it was too late. Within seconds it was as if every guest, including Skills and Bevin and Lucas and Peyton had convened in the large living room. All eyes focused on the television.

"_Brooke, you lost the bet, you know what that means," _an unidentified male voice spoke from the TV.

"Oh God," she whispered, mortified at what was coming next.

"_A deal's a deal, fellas," _she purred. _"Ask and ye shall receive."_

She giggled before giving the camera a seductive look. The lens zoomed in just as she removed her top and lacy bra. With her breasts exposed, several members of the then varsity Ravens approached, groping and spraying her body with whipped cream. Taking a swig of something from a flask, she tossed her head back and laughed as they began touching her with their hands and mouths.

"_Brooke, can you handle all this attention at once?"_

"_Of course," _she winked. _"I'm a team player. Consider this one my contribution."_

The scene was only about to get more graphic as everyone stood shocked. It was Mouth, with Shelly, that ran ahead and frantically stopped the DVD player. When it shut off, there was complete silence as every eye stared at a humiliated Brooke.

"I, I don't know where that came from," a freshly sober Tim stammered. "Um, it was supposed to be about basketball. Brooke, I'm sorry…"

Tears filled her eyes and she felt sick to her stomach. Her knees were literally knocking together as the air in the room began running thin enough to make her feel light headed and dizzy.

"Oh my God…" she whispered in disbelief.

Like it was a hot potato, Chase dropped her hand.

"Brooke…"

Her lips quivered.

"I can explain, Chase…"

"What was that?"

"I…"

"You lied to me."

"Chase…"

"You slept with all those guys at one time and you even let them record it."

"Just listen to me. Please. Let's get out of here. Let's go talk…"

He shook his head. His porcelain princess, the good, pure girl he had put high on a pedestal had deceived him. He was finding out the real Brooke and so were about 50 other kids.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," he answered quietly. "I don't even want to look at you."

With that, he left the house. The silence turned into murmurs and Brooke felt like she might die. Just before she dissolved and collapsed in her own embarrassment, surprise, anger and sorrow, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her.

"Come on," Rachel held her, guiding her. "Let's go home."


	34. Freak Out

Mouth whistled a happy tune as he made his way down the outside walkway of the school that led to the courtyard. It had been a good day, despite the recent events that had plagued his inner circle. Everyone was still reeling from Brooke Davis' unexpected sex scandal and the graphic tape revealed at Tim Smith's party. For Brooke it had been particularly humiliating and it had cost her a relationship with Chase. For the moment, she had been lying low and no one could blame her for that. Mouth felt terrible for his friend and had been there for her every step of the way but at the same time, he couldn't deny his own happiness.

He couldn't remember a time when life seemed so happy and normal. And it was all because of Shelly Simon and what she had brought to him. More than anything, he was looking forward to spending the afternoon with her. He had made tentative plans but it didn't matter. Whatever she wanted to do, he was fine with, just as long as he was next to her. God, how he loved that feeling.

"Guess who?"

He spotted her by the parking lot and ran up behind her, putting his hands over her eyes. She tensed and gasped, breaking away from his touch.

"Mouth…"

"What?" he grinned, leaning in for a kiss. "Were you expecting your other boyfriend?"

She shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"I, I, um, was just heading home."

"Do you have to go straight there? I was thinking maybe we could hang out today or something."

"I don't know…"

"We could go to my house or to the park. Maybe stop off for some ice cream."

"Mouth…"

A mischievous twinkle settled in his eyes.

"Or we could always go somewhere and fool around. You know I'm always down for the hanky panky."

He let out a growl and nipped at her neck, causing her to recoil. Shelly looked around. It looked like the eyes of the whole school were upon her, upon them. Quickly, she stepped back.

"I can't. I have a lot of homework to do."

"We could study together. I…"

"Mouth, no!"

Her voice sounded surprisingly forceful. For the first time, he took a good look at her. She looked upset, uneasy, like she was having a bad day.

"What's the matter, babe?" he asked softly. "Talk to me."

Shelly looked away again. Sure enough, there they were. It was her brainchild that had created the pure and proper almighty Clean Teens. They had a mission, a purpose, they stood for something. It was her baby and she was their fearless leader. Incorporating Brooke into their circle had been a gamble but she had believed the brunette's intentions were true. But she had brought scandal to them. Nearly the entire student body had been witness to her recorded gangbang and ever since, the whispers and rumors had been running rampant.

Shelly never quite realized what a monster she had created. The Clean Teen members were outraged, calling for everything but Brooke to be hanged. But their concern wasn't just directed at Brooke. They had been quietly noticing Shelly's own behavior for weeks. She and Mouth had become quite the item, the talk of the school. The googly eyed looks, the shy smiles, the brushing of hands when they thought no one else was paying attention. But that was the thing about small towns and small schools. Someone was always watching.

Her loyal subjects had suspected their leader had deserted the very foundation of the club…secondary virginity. Gossip had it, she and Mouth were sleeping together and that would be sufficient reason for immediate impeachment. And those that had kissed her ass for months and seemingly looked up to her, were the very ones waiting in the wings licking their chops, waiting for her to mess up so they could take her place. But that was the least of her worries although she was concerned about her reputation.

There were bigger fish to fry. If word got back to her parents, it would be all over. Surely they would go ballistic. At the least, they would make her break things off with Mouth and ground her forever. At the most, they would send her away. Regardless, it was too much, facing their disappointment and subsequent wrath again. She had messed up before with boys and sex but this time was different. Why couldn't they all just see that? Mouth was one of the good guys and they were being careful. More importantly, they were in love. But in the eyes of everyone else, none of that seemed to even matter.

"I have to go, Mouth. Okay? I'll call you later."

She started to walk away but he stopped her. Something wasn't quite right.

"Shelly, what's going on? I mean, did I do something wrong?"

She bit at her lip and fought back the tears threatening to fall. She felt like she was losing her mind as her heart was breaking at the same time. She stroked the baby soft skin of his face.

"No," she whispered. "You didn't do anything wrong, nothing at all, Mouth."

"Then what? Shelly…"

"It's not you, it's me…"

Her words both stunned him and hit him in the gut like a powerful fist. _It's not you, it's me_. How many times had he heard that one before? And it never turned out good, at least not for him.

"What are you saying?"

She looked away, still blinking back tears.

"I…I, can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?"

"This. You. Us."

"Shelly, I don't understand," he gulped. "I thought things were good between us. I thought you were happy."

Shelly closed her eyes and the tears fell. Of course he made her happy. In fact, she had never been happier. But it was wrong. They were wrong. It was all wrong.

"It's moving too fast. Things got really serious and I just think we need a break, that's all."

"I don't get it. A few days ago, everything was fine…"

"Please don't make this harder than it is. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Are you serious right now? It's a very big deal to me. I care about us, Shelly. If something happened, if someone said something, just tell me. Whatever it is, we can work it out."

She broke away from his touch for the second time.

"No, we can't. Look, Mouth, I didn't want to be mean and I didn't want to hurt your feelings but there is no us, okay? You're a nice guy and we had fun but it wasn't forever. You had to know that. I mean, we're in high school and we'll be graduating soon and then everybody goes their own separate ways. It's just a part of life, no need to get all upset about it. I'm moving on and I think you should too. So there it is."

"Shelly…"

"I'll see you around, okay?"

The tears had disappeared and once again she was the fearless, matter of fact, no nonsense queen of the Clean Teens.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked softly, heartbroken.

It took everything she had to look him in the eye and face the pain she was causing him.

"Mouth, it was bound to happen sooner or later. You had to know that."

"I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Maybe you never did," she replied.

She walked away and he couldn't believe it. Who was this girl and what had she done with his Shelly? How could she just turn her back on him like that, like it didn't even matter?

"Shelly!"

He yelled her name but she didn't stop.

"Shelly! Shelly! How could you do this to me? How could you do this to us?" he screamed. "I love you!"

All eyes were now truly upon them but Mouth didn't care. All he cared about was that his heart had just been broken and the girl he had fallen deeply head over heels in love with was gone. It was out of the blue and for no apparent reason.

"Shelly!"

She quickened her pace and kept walking. She walked until she could no longer him calling out for her. The boy was pouring out his heart, not caring that he was humiliating himself in front of the whole school. But she cared. She cared about him more than he could know. She was just scared. Scared to feel for another human being, scared of backlash from the Clean Teens, scared of her classmates and fellow church members finding out, scared of the past repeating itself. She had freaked out in the worst possible way. Mouth was a great guy and they had a good thing going but once again, she and her insecurities, mistrust, and fears had found a way to screw it all up.

"I love you, too," she said, only when she was alone and out of sight.

Only then could she admit her true feelings and let the tears fall freely.


	35. It Matters

Bevin giggled as she brought her car to a stop at the red traffic light. She checked her make up in the rearview mirror before adjusting her phone's earpiece.

"Baby, I miss you," she cooed.

From the other end of her cell line, her boyfriend chuckled.

"Bev, you just left me like 15 minutes ago."

She pretended to pout.

"I know but a whole 15 minutes without my Snuggle Muffin seems like 15 years."

"Whatever you say, Ma."

"Do you miss me too?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I miss you."

"And you love me, right?"

He looked around the River Court, hoping Junk, Fergie and the other guys weren't paying him any attention. He did love his girlfriend, a fact he was not ashamed of but they had just spent the last hour making out, making googly faces and cooing to each other, all to the amused delight of the guys. And Skills Taylor did have a reputation to protect.

"You know I love you, girl."

A huge grin spread across her face.

"That's what I'm talking about, baby. I love you, too. In fact, I totally love you more than you love me."

"Bevin…"

"Unless, you love me more. Right, Pooh Bear?"

Skills rolled his eyes. He did have a basketball game to get back to.

"Alright, yeah."

"Alright yeah, what?" she prodded.

He lowered his deep voice.

"I love you more."

"Goody!" Bevin clapped her hands together and squealed with delight. "Listen, baby, I'm turning onto my street right now. I'm gonna give you a call a little bit later. Maybe we can hang out."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great! Well, have a good game and I'll talk to you soon. Love you, miss you."

"You too, Shorty," he hung up the phone.

Pulling into the family driveway, Bevin parked the car, leaning back against the headrest. She sighed with contentment. She'd had other boyfriends before. In fact, it always seemed like she had a boyfriend by her side. But this guy was different. Skills was special. They had a lot of fun together and no one had ever treated her with such kindness and respect before. He was a true gentleman in every since of the word and the sex was nothing short of mind blowing.

She got out of the car and hummed a happy tune. Life had been going so great lately. The only damper had been the sudden misfortune of two of her closest friends. Bevin had been there at the party along with everyone else when one of Brooke's darkest and most embarrassing secrets had unexpectedly come to life. On top of the humiliation, she had lost Chase. Then just days later, Shelly Simon had broken poor Mouth's heart right in the student parking lot in front of everyone. It was all too sad. She felt for them and of course she would be there for them. She only wished she could take the love she and Skills were feeling and just put a little bit of it in the Tree Hill water system for everyone to drink. It certainly what have made for some happier people. Walking to the back door, she let herself in, noticing that both her parents were home. Stopping by the kitchen for a Diet Coke, Bevin kicked off her shoes and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"Bevin, dear, is that you?" she heard her mother ask from the living room.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm going upstairs."

"Can you come in here, please? Your father and I would like to speak with you."

She turned on her heels and joined her mother and father. Bevin had always been close to her parents. They had a close knit family that got along and she had always been thankful to be blessed with two loving, sweet, understanding parents that also spoiled her rotten.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Daddy. What's up?" she asked casually as she took a seat.

Her mother began.

"Bevin, we have to talk."

For the first time she noticed the terse, troubled looks on their faces. Normally they were as bubbly and happy go lucky as she was but the tone of the mood let her know something big was on their minds.

"Okay. Um, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

Emily Mirskey cleared her throat.

"Your father and I have noticed that you haven't been around a lot lately. I know you're busy with school and cheerleading and other activities but you had mentioned something about a new boyfriend."

A huge grin broke across her face.

"Yeah. His name is Skills, remember? Skills Taylor. He's so awesome. We have been hanging out a lot."

The mother and father exchanged worried glances.

"And why haven't we met this young man yet?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, if you guys want to meet him, it's totally cool. I know he wouldn't mind. Besides, you'd love him."

"And just how serious is this relationship?"

It was hard to control her giddiness.

"I'm not sure. Pretty serious, I guess. I mean, we're totally in love."

"In love?"

"How could I not be? Oh wait until you meet him. He is so fine and he says and does the cutest things…"

"Just what kind of name is Skills?" Bevin's father spoke for the first time.

Bevin shrugged.

"It's just a nickname. He got it from his friends a long time ago because he's so good on the basketball court. His real name is Antwon."

"Antwon?"

Emily lowered her head.

"Oh God, Joshua. It must be true."

Bevin narrowed her eyes.

"What must be true?"

Her father looked right at her.

"This Skills or Antwon or whoever he is, is this young man, you know…is he, is…"

"Is he what, Daddy?"

Joshua Mirskey could hardly spit it out.

"Is he black?" his wife finished for him.

"Yeah," Bevin didn't miss a beat.

"Oh no," the both murmured at the same time.

Bevin made a face before starting to laugh.

"I get it now. Mom, Daddy, is this some kind of joke?"

Her mother fought back tears.

"No, young lady, this is not a joke. In fact, there is nothing remotely funny about this situation. It also wasn't funny when we received several phone calls from the neighbors that a, that a…_black_," her voice lowered to a sudden whisper as if the word black were a swear word. "…boy had been seen leaving our house a few times when we weren't home."

"Mom…"

"Bevin, don't speak. Please. This is heartbreaking and embarrassing. How could you do this? To us? To yourself? Why?"

Suddenly it hit her. They had been right about one thing…it definitely wasn't a laughing matter.

"Oh my gosh, you two are serious," she thought out loud.

"Of course we are serious."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it would matter. I mean, you guys aren't racists. You never raised me to be prejudiced. And I've had plenty of friends over to the house who were black, white, Latino, Asian, Middle Eastern…everything. You were always nice to them."

"That's because they were friends! You weren't dating them!"

"But Mom…"

"Oh God, are you having sex with him?"

Bevin looked horrified.

"Mom!"

"On second thought, I, we don't want to know. Don't answer that. You've been on the Pill since you were 14 to help regulate your periods. If you are…I can't even say it, at least you're protected. Oh goodness, this is just absolutely dreadful. We can't believe you, Bevin."

"And I can't believe the two of you. I mean, who are you and what have you done with my parents? I have a wonderful boyfriend that I love and he loves me. So I didn't tell you he's black…now you know. Why should that even matter?"

"Because it just does."

"Why?"

"Because of society. And because of the consequences. Because it's wrong. Because you should stick to your own kind, need I go on, honey?"

"Oh God, Mom, did you just come back from a Klan rally or something? Do you even hear yourself? What consequences? You mean whispers and stares? Well, big deal. Screw society! Skills and I have already dealt with that. We see how some people react. Yeah, they seem to have a problem with it but everyone is entitled to their own opinion even if it is an ignorant one. We let it be their problem, not ours. And it's not wrong. Tell me, what is the harm in two people loving each other? I mean, I could be out here doing a lot worse things. And stick to my own kind? What kind of backwoods, 1930's crap is that?"

"Your father and I are not racist. We have black friends of our own. It's just that we don't want our only daughter dating…"

"You mean the bigoted, nosy neighbors' gossiping means more to you than your own child's happiness?"

"Of course not. That's not what we said."

"Then what are you saying exactly?"

"I'm sure this Skills is very sweet but wouldn't it be better if you found a nice, cute white boy to go out with? What about that Evan Williams, the young man from Cove City? He seemed like a nice young man. He was also from a good family. He was handsome and polite and…"

"White?"

Emily cleared her throat.

"Well, yes."

"Okay," Bevin nodded. "So you'd rather me date Evan than Skills, right?"

"Yes."

"Why? Besides, the race thing."

"Evan is a good guy. Skills…we know nothing about him or his family. For all we know he could be a thug or a gang member or a dope dealer."

"Fair enough. That's your own opinion and you have a right to that but let me tell you a little bit more about your golden boy, Evan. Evan is a jerk! Evan has no respect for women. Evan used me for sex, then left me in his room and sent his creepy friend upstairs to hook up with me next. That's right, Mom. He passed me around like I was a toy or something. He even called me a slut. And he had the nerve to do all this as his _girlfriend _was waiting downstairs for him. Then he tried to explain his sorry self to me at Tric and when I wouldn't leave with him again, presumably for more bad sex, he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go."

"Oh Bevin…"

"You know who came to my rescue? Skills did. He defended my honor and he fought for me. After that, we became friends. The more I talked to him, the more I realized what a great guy, what a great person he is. And for your information, all your ignorant stereotypes are wrong. He isn't a thug and the only so called gang he runs with is Mouth, Lucas, Fergie, Junk and the rest of the guys at the River Court. He doesn't do or sell drugs of any kind. He is a total gentleman who is smart and talented and sweet. Most of all he makes me happy. Skills treats me with respect and he makes me feel like a princess every single day. And I love him. I am madly head over heels in love with him and I'm not ashamed of that. It just really hurts that you'd want me to be with a white guy that treats me like dirt rather than a black guy who treats me like gold."

"That's not what we meant."

"It sure seems like it. You're crying, Daddy is angry…you'd think I just told you two that I have cancer or something."

"We love you, Bevin, more than anything. Of course we want you to be happy. Making mistakes is part of growing up. At 17 and 18 you think you know everything, but sweetheart trust us when we say you don't. As your parents, it is our job to protect you. This little phase you're going through just isn't right and we can't sit by and do nothing. Skills may be a great guy but he is not the guy for you."

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry, honey, but we forbid you to see him anymore."

Bevin's jaw dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You can't do that! Mom! Daddy!"

Joshua Mirskey looked his daughter right in the eye.

"Your mother is right."

"Whatever! You can't keep us apart! We're in love! I won't do it! I won't stop seeing him!"

"Very well. Then you are grounded. No television, no telephone, no car, no credit cards, no cheerleading, no other extra curricular activities, no visits from friends. You are to come straight home after school."

"You can't do that to me! You're being so unfair! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"This hurts us more than it hurts you, believe me, Bevin. We're only trying to protect you. Later on you will thank us for this."

"But…"

"Our minds are made up, now the choice is yours."

Bursting into tears, she jumped up and brushed by them, running upstairs to the sanctuary that was her room. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It was like she didn't know her own mother and father anymore…perhaps she had never known them. Skills had warned her. He had tried to tell her they would face tough opposition, even from family. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined he would have been so right. And now her heart was breaking. Only one thing was clear. Bevin Mirskey had a choice to make, a decision no teenage girl in her position should ever have to face. All she could do was cry.


	36. In The Arms Of The One Who Loves You

Peyton Sawyer sighed as the cool breeze blew against her face. One hand in her pocket, the other carrying the sketch pad and pencil, she walked down by the Market Street docks. The North Carolina weather was gorgeous and the townspeople happily maneuvered about through the streets. It was peaceful and serene, much like how life had turned out for the pretty but normally troubled blonde. Things had settled and the future ahead was looking brighter than ever. She had even found true and lasting love with her soul mate, Lucas Scott but the fairytale hadn't come without a price.

She missed their days of shopping, or just sitting on the bed flipping through magazines, trying out the newest shades of eye shadow and gossiping like high school girls often did. It had been a simple friendship but one deeper than sisterhood. And now it was gone seemingly forever. Peyton had woken up that morning in a good mood. She hadn't needed to bitch or vent and she didn't need a shoulder to cry on. Life was good, in fact, and she wished nothing more than to share that wonderful news with a best friend.

But there was no best friend, only awkward civility and a host of fun and heartfelt glorious memories. Peyton had felt like drawing and so busy with school, cheering and her boyfriend, she hadn't had a lot of time as of late for her favorite hobby. Picking up her utensils, she began a walk by the river that led to one of her all time favorite spots. It was just an old bridge that connected the picturesque downtown Tree Hill to the not so good part of town. But underneath the shade of the large structure lie a cubbyhole that had provided a secret sanctuary once upon a time for two little girls. They had visited there in good times and in bed. It was "their place". Peyton hadn't been there in what felt like forever but the mood seemed to guide her to that exact spot. It would be nice to sit and sketch and remember. But she had no idea when she arrived that she would not be alone.

The figure looked small and delicate. The sobs were low and muffled as she used a crumpled up Kleenex to dab at her puffy hazel eyes. For a few seconds Peyton could only stare. Her heart broke at the sight of the image. She wanted nothing more than to run to her, help her, throw her arms around her and offer any source of comfort. But too much had happened and the friendship was no more. Her head told her to turn around and leave, to let the brunette have her space to grieve but her heart was saying something else.

"Brooke…"

She looked up, her face telling a quick story of surprise, of hurt, of embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" her raspy voice softly questioned.

Peyton was dumbfounded.

"I…I don't know. I guess I just felt like coming here."

Brooke looked away.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"You okay?" Peyton asked after a few fleeting moments of strained, uncomfortable silence.

Brooke shook her head.

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

Taking a deep breath and a seat beside her, Peyton carefully spoke.

"For all sorts of stuff," the blonde readily admitted. "I'm sorry that we don't talk anymore. And I'm sorry that everything went down because of Lucas. I'm sorry that I can't have the two most important people in my life. I'm sorry that I, that we hurt you because trust me, that was never part of the plan. And I'm sorry that things have been so rough for you this year and um…I, I'm really sorry about Chase."

Brooke closed her eyes.

"The whole world knows that I'm a whore."

"You're not a whore, Brooke. You made a mistake. It happens. Nobody is perfect."

"Yeah? My mistake came back to haunt me in front of the entire school almost. I was humiliated and it cost me a really great relationship with a really great guy."

"You should talk to him, Brooke. You even said he was a great person. He was probably just shocked. I'm sure if you give him time to cool off and then go talk to him, you guys can work it out somehow. But you can't sit around and mope about it. You have to fight for your man."

"I have," Brooke looked right at her. "I've tried to talk to him. I gave him some time, then I tried to explain. He doesn't want to hear about it. Chase is done with me. I screwed up big time. He knows I'm a liar and a fraud and a slut and he wants nothing to do with that. Can you blame him?"

"Dude, don't beat yourself up like that."

"What do you care?" Brooke spat.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. In case your brain has been in the custody of aliens for like the last year or so, maybe you forgot that you and I are no longer friends."

"No, Brooke. I never forgot that. And I never got over that. I've missed you."

"Why? Seeing me happy with Chase helped you get over your own guilt with Lucas?"

"Honestly? Maybe. I don't know. Maybe that did have something to do with it. Or maybe it was more because he seemed like a really good person that made you happy. Maybe it was just nice to see you smile every single day. Maybe your happiness meant something to me even though I couldn't share in it."

Brooke sighed.

"Look, I know you're trying to help or whatever but it's not working. Really. Just go away. Please. I want to be alone."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard what I said. I'm not going anywhere, Brooke Davis."

"And why not?"

"Because I can't. Because I care. Because maybe you're not my friend anymore but I'm still yours. Because you're hurting right now and you need someone to listen and be there, whether you know it or not. Because from the time we were little kids, every time we sat in this very spot and I needed you, you were always there for me. Because every single time I fell, you were always there to catch me. Now it's my turn."

"It's different now."

"It doesn't have to be. Lucas…"

"How many times have I told you, it's not about Lucas anymore? I'm way over that. Time helped me get over that. Now it's just a matter of us getting back to where we were."

"You got hurt because of me and I'm sorry. I don't expect you to just change your mind overnight and become me and Luke's third amigo but isn't months of being angry enough, Brooke? I want to be there for you."

Brooke laughed in spite of the situation.

"It's funny because right now I've never felt so alone."

"You don't have to be."

"I lied to him," she whispered.

"Who? Chase?"

Brooke nodded.

"I didn't expect to fall for him. He was cute and he was nice but I didn't think anything would ever come out of it. But you can't help who you fall for. The longer it went on, the more I liked him. All I wanted was for him to like me back. So I lied about the Clean Teens and I lied about being this super smart chaste tutor. I lied about a lot of stuff to cover up the real me."

"Why? The real you is great."

"The real me is flawed. The real me has made a lot of stupid mistakes. I was afraid if Chase knew that, then he wouldn't want me. That he'd know he was too good for me."

"That's not true, Brooke. People fall short. But I've seen you rise above all that. That chick in the video? You're not her anymore. You've grown and you've changed for the better. We can't make the past go away, all you can do is work on the present and the future. We haven't hung out in a while but even I can see the woman you've become. Yeah, it was wrong to lie to Chase but your heart was in the right place. You were just trying to protect your own heart because it's been broken so many times."

Another tear fell.

"I really messed up this time, P. Sawyer."

"It doesn't matter how bad you fall, it counts how you pick yourself up."

Despite the tears, Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you've definitely been hanging around Lucas way too much. You're even imitating his cheesy quotes now."

Peyton shared her grin.

"Okay, maybe they are kind of cheesy but in a way they make sense. I just want you to be okay."

Brooke looked in her eyes and only saw truth and sincerity. All she wanted from Chase was forgiveness for a mistake yet she was denying Peyton the same thing. Maybe it was time to move on.

"Thanks, Peyt."

Peyton nodded.

"I, um…I'm gonna go now. I'll give you your space but if you need me for anything, I'm here for you. You know that. My number hasn't changed at all. All you have to do is call."

With that, she stood and began the walk back into town. She had only made it a few feet when she felt the vibration of her cell phone. Thinking it was Lucas she glanced down but the name on the Caller ID brought tears to her eyes. She turned around to see Brooke holding her own phone and that was all it took. She ran back to her friend, embracing her.

"Oh Peyton," Brooke cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"Me too."

"It's gonna be okay. I know it doesn't seem like it now but it will be. If anybody can get through this, it's you Brooke Davis because you're the strongest person I know."

She said it and she meant it but Brooke, still not feeling very strong could only cry. The one bright spot was the arms that had been there to catch her when she fell.


	37. Male Bonding

Mouth slowly made his way down to the River Court. It was a place where he had spent some of his happiest moments but there had been nothing remotely happy about his life as of late. He had been confused and miserable ever since his untimely break up with Shelly and had been unable to clear his head or his heart. So he had decided to take a restless walk to the one place and the one person who could fix everything.

"Mighty Mouth. Ain't seen you around in a minute. 'Sup, man?" Skills asked as he caught his own rebound off the backboard.

"Hey, Skills," Mouth looked around. "Um, have you seen Luke? Karen said he would be here."

Skills used the end of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"You just missed him. You know how it is. We were playing some one on one and I was whooping that ass and lucky for him, P. Sawyer rolled up and saved him the embarrassment. They just left not too long ago."

Mouth hung his head, disappointed. He had really needed Lucas' advice.

"Oh."

"You alright, man?"

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Skills frowned.

"You sure? Because you don't look fine. In fact, you look like you just lost your best friend or somebody ran over your dog."

"I don't have a dog."

"I know but damn. I ain't seen your ass this tore up since you and Gigi…"

Skills halted mid-sentence.

"What rock have you been living under?" Mouth huffed. "You mean, you don't know? Shelly Simon dumped me practically in front of the whole school."

"That's rough, dawg but no I hadn't heard. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," he sighed, starting to walk away. "Me too."

"Mouth, wait…look, I don't know about all this male bonding and shit but you've been one of my homies for a long time. You know I always got your back so if you want to talk about it, then I'm here for you."

He stopped and thought for a minute before taking a seat on the bleachers. Skills followed.

"I don't know what to do, Skills," he began.

"What happened?"

Mouth sighed.

"I wish I knew. I mean, I don't know what happened. Everything between us was good or at least I thought it was. We were so happy. We got along, we had fun and it was great. The other day I went up to her to talk about hanging out after school and she seemed kind of weird."

"Then what?"

"Then she totally blew me off. She freaked out on me. She broke up with me just like that. I asked her what I did and she said that it was her and not me. She said things were moving too fast and that we needed a break. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I didn't buy it so I tried to talk to her about it and…" his voice sadly trailed off.

"And?"

"And you should have seen her. It's not the Shelly I know. She just ended things right there like it didn't matter, like it never mattered at all to her."

Skills took a breath.

"That sucks, man. Look, Shelly is a cool girl and I know you really liked her but things happen. I mean, sometimes people aren't who we think they are. I know it's easier said than done but sometimes no matter how bad it hurts, you just have to move on."

"I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can. You can and you will, dawg. Shoot, remember how tore up you were about Gigi? You got over that."

"This is different."

"It's plenty of fish in the sea, man. That's all I'm saying."

"But I want Shelly."

"I know but…"

"We did it."

"Did what?" Skills raised a curious eyebrow.

Mouth made an exasperated face.

"You know…_it_."

"It? Oh! Oh. Okay. Damn, playa."

"It wasn't like that. She, she was my first."

Mouth hung his head and Skills gave his friend a sympathetic slap on the back.

"I remember my first. It was four years ago and…

"Four years ago? We were just 13. Jesus, Skills. I was still playing with my G.I. Joe then."

Skills smirked.

"What can I say? Your boy was a fast learner but anyway."

"Did you love her?"

"Who?"

"The girl," he rolled his eyes. "Your first."

"Hell no," he frowned. "I barely knew her last name."

"See what I mean? Look, man, I'm not judging you but you don't get it. All my life I waited for that night. I just wanted my first time to be special with a pretty girl who liked me. I never thought it would happen. I was beginning to think I was gonna die a virgin. Then Shelly came into my life and changed everything. I really cared for her. She's amazing. The sex part just sort of happened. But it was sweet and nice and beautiful and just everything I had ever dreamt about. I couldn't believe I was such a lucky guy. The physical stuff was good but you know what my favorite part was? Holding her and kissing her and looking into her eyes afterwards. That's what mattered most, Skills. You see, it wasn't just sex. Shelly was my first everything. I made love because I was in love."

"I do get that."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I do. Maybe the first girl didn't mean a lot but you better believe the last one has. I mean, I ain't one to normally get all emotional and stuff but Bevin? That's my girl. I know exactly how you feel because I'm in love, too. Hearing what you said and stuff is kind of wild because it would suck to lose her."

"What am I gonna do, Skills?"

"I don't know, man. That's a tough one. What do you want to do?"

"I want my girl back."

"Then go get her back."

"But what if you were right? What if I should just move on?"

"Let me ask you something. You said she freaked out on you, like all this stuff just came up out the blue."

"Yeah."

"Then when you tried to talk to her about it, she fronted on you."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then I'm not buying it."

"What?"

"It has to be something else. I saw y'all together and I could tell old girl was into you. Something must have happened, something she's not telling. Hell, she probably didn't mean all those mean things she said to you. She probably didn't even want to break up in the first place. You said she acted like it didn't matter. It mattered to you, didn't it?"

"It mattered, matters a lot."

"And think about it. When you with her and she looked at you…did it feel real?"

The question gave Mouth goosebumps. Whenever he and Shelly were together it was magic. It was something special and wonderful the way he looked at her and the way she looked back at him.

"It was real."

"There you go."

"How do I get her back?"

Skills shrugged.

"You gotta talk to her, Mouth."

"She won't talk to me. She won't even listen to me."

"Then make her listen. I don't know how but you have to do whatever you need to do in order for her to hear you out."

"But…"

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes."

"You're in love with her, right?"

"Of course."

"There you go, man. That's all you need."

Mouth took a deep breath. He knew his friend was right. He had to get to the truth, whatever that was. That was the only thing that would make his heart stop hurting.

"Thanks, Skills,"

The two bumped fists.

"Sorry, I wasn't more help. Tell you what, when I see Luke again, I'll send him your way."

"It's okay," Mouth said. "I think I figured out what I need to do. Turns out you're not so bad at this whole male bonding thing."

Skills returned his grin.

"Hey Mouth."

"Yeah?"

"You know all that stuff about you said about thinking you'd never find a good girl?"

"Yeah."

Skills nodded.

"Don't worry about it. You're a good dude. You got a big heart. I know Shelly saw that and I hope things work out with her but even if they don't, just, you know, don't ever doubt yourself. One day, whoever she is, that girl will come along."

"Thanks," Mouth smiled.

"Good luck," Skills said as he went back to bouncing and shooting his ball.

Mouth walked away with a little more hope in his heart. With the love he felt for Shelly and hopefully a lot of luck, maybe everything would turn out okay after all.


	38. Another One Bites The Dust

The sun set over Wrightsville Beach casting an angelic purple and orange hazed glow across the horizon. Bevin sighed as she nestled deeper into her boyfriend's embrace. It was times like that when life was perfect. There was no noise or distractions, no interference or the threat of prejudice rearing its ugly head. It was just two people madly in love.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" she asked.

Skills sighed.

"Nothing, Ma."

"Nothing?"

He shrugged his shoulders, staring out at the coast.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just thinking about how good we got things."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Mouth the other day. Shelly Simon broke his heart. It was pretty bad. I know he was really into that girl. The sad part is, I think she was into him too. I guess sometimes stuff happens and people can't control it and it just gets in the way."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm just glad you and me are cool."

Bevin looked up at him.

"You mean that? Baby, are you really happy with me?"

"Yeah, Shorty. You happy with me too, right?"

A smile spread across her face. She had never had doubt in the first place but hearing his words and being in his arms only solidified what she had already been feeling.

"Of course, I'm happy."

"Good. So I was thinking…they having the senior sports banquet at school Friday. You know, they always have somebody, usually a cheerleader, come down and present them something. So I was just wondering, since me and you are together anyway, if you wouldn't mind."

Bevin's heart skipped a beat. The senior sports banquet was always a big deal at Tree Hill High. For Skills she knew it was especially important with him being one of the basketball stars. He could have chosen anyone to walk and present to him but he had chosen her. It was a testament of how much he cared about her and she couldn't have been more thrilled but the joy was short lived.

"I can't," she blurted out.

Skills narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"I just can't. I mean, I'm honored and of course I want too but I hear they're doing things a little differently this year. It's already been chosen randomly and stuff."

"Oh. You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure but it's no big deal. I'll still be there cheering you on anyway."

Skills frowned and Bevin hoped he hadn't been able to see right through her phony reaction. She hated lying to him but it had just come out. She felt she had no choice.

"Your folks gonna be home after school tomorrow?"

"No."

"Want to hang out at your crib? Maybe order a pizza and do some homework?"

"No!"

"No?"

"I mean, we could hang out at the River Court and stuff."

"Yeah we could but um, we been hanging out there a lot lately, especially in the past week."

"So?"

"So it's cool but um, you've been acting kind of strange."

"Strange? Who? Me? Strange? No way, babe."

"Yeah you've been strange, alright. At school and at the games. I hardly ever see you between classes. We haven't been hanging out at your house and we don't go out anymore. In fact, we just chill at the River Court or out here."

"Baby…"

He turned to face her.

"What's going on, Bev? Something ain't right. Talk to me, Ma. What's up?"

Bevin took a deep breath. She had been dreading telling him the truth and in her fairytale mind had hoped it would never come to that but now it was time to come clean. There was a reason she had been standoffish in public and Skills had a right to know what was really going on.

"My parents found out about us."

"Found out what?" he made a face.

"I don't know. It's stupid really and embarrassing. I don't know how to say it."

"Just come out with it."

"Okay…I guess some of my nosy ass neighbors saw you at my house all the time and they told my mom and dad. They flipped."

"They flipped because I was there when they weren't there or they flipped because I'm a brother?"

Bevin couldn't even look him in the eye.

"The second part," she mumbled.

Skills sighed.

"I knew it."

"Baby…"

"I thought you said they were cool."

"I thought they were cool. I can't believe they're being like this."

"So what now? What did they say?"

"They…they said we can't see each other anymore."

"And what did you say?"

"I told them that I love you and that I won't let anything tear us apart. Then they said I'd be grounded forever and they'd take my phone and car and credit cards and everything else away."

"Damn," he shook his head. "That's pretty deep. So now, you calling their bluff or what?"

"They're not bluffing, baby. I don't know what has gotten into them."

"They don't know we're still together?"

"Hell no!"

He turned to look out the opposite window.

"So that's why we been sneaking around town? That's why you never come around at school or at the games and that's why you can't walk with me at senior banquet. I guess that's also why we don't go out in public no more where people will recognize us."

"Sorry but that's the way it has to be for now. Pretty soon I'll be 18 and we'll be graduating and then it won't matter."

"But it matters now."

"What?"

"I told you this would happen. I told you," his voice got louder and louder.

"Baby, don't be mad at me. It's not my fault."

"I don't want to be sneaking around like we're doing something wrong."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Stand up to them, maybe?"

"Skills…"

"Oh wait a minute. That would have cost you your Neiman Marcus card and we can't have that."

Her eyes grew wide.

"That's not fair."

"And this is?"

"They were threatening to take away my whole life! I'd never be able to see you or anybody. I did what I had to do."

"That's right, Ma. You made a choice."

"A choice, huh? So you think I chose my car and everything else over you?"

"Basically."

"That is so stupid and so not true! I am doing what I have to do in order to keep my boyfriend and still have a life without causing trouble at home. Don't turn this around on me! I'm not doing it for me, I'm doing it for us."

"If that's what you think, then you're just lying to yourself, girl."

"Skills!"

"You know how I feel about you, Bevin, and I thought you felt the same way. I thought we had something tight, something real."

"We do. You know how much I care about you."

"Right now I just know how much you ashamed of me."

"Don't say that," tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why? That's what's up. I'm just keeping it real. At least one of us is."

"What do you want me to do? I mean, I didn't expect this. You knew off the bat your parents would be pissed which is why you didn't tell them that I was white in the first place. You were ashamed to tell them about me. I try to protect our relationship so we can still have one and you jump all over me? That's not right and you know it. What's so different about what I've done and what you've done?"

He looked her right in the eye.

"You want to know the difference? I'll tell you. A few weeks ago, I came clean. I told my family that I had a white girlfriend."

"You what? What did they say?"

"They tripped. They told me they weren't having it."

"And what did you say?"

"I told them to get over it, that I respect them as parents but they can't tell me what to do when it comes to the Shorty I'm down with."

"Skills, why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I was waiting for the right time."

She stroked the side of his face.

"Babe…"

"What we got is serious enough for me to stand up to my mom and dad. You think that shit was easy? But I didn't care. I didn't want to deny you. I thought me and you were on the same page about that."

"We are but it's complicated."

"It was complicated for me too."

"It's not the same, Skills and you know it."

"Why not? Cause I ain't got a fancy car for them to take away? Credit cards? Then if that's the case, you're right. All I got is a cell phone that I work and pay for myself. But even if I had all that bling they was footing the bill for, it wouldn't matter. You more important than that stuff."

"So are you," she cried.

"It don't feel like it."

"What do you want from me?"

"On the real?" he made eye contact. "Go back to Mommy and Daddy and tell them I'm your dude."

Bevin was silent for a few seconds.

"You know I can't do that," she finally spoke.

"Can't or won't?"

"Skills, please don't be like this."

He nodded.

"Okay. It's cool. If that's the way you want it."

She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, you'll see. I know it sucks now but it will get better. I want to thank you, baby, for being such an understanding boyfriend. I promise we won't have to be like this much longer."

"You're right," he said, opening the car door.

"Skills, where are you going?"

"Home."

"Home? You're gonna walk?"

"Yeah."

"It's like 20 miles."

"So?"

"So?"

"So I'd rather walk 20 miles than ride with you right now."

"Skills!"

"We're done, Shorty."

"Why?" she wailed. "Because you don't understand?"

"No, because you don't understand. I care about you a lot and there's stuff I'm willing to put up with but sneaking around because you're ashamed to be with me ain't one of them. I don't respect that and I can't respect you any more because of it. That's what it is."

Hands in his pockets, pride in his heart and anger in his head, Skills walked away and didn't look back, ignoring the heartfelt tear strained pleas and sobs of the girl he loved. Opposites had attracted and true love had bloomed but in the end, their differences had proved to be too much. Skills had always known there would be outside resistance to the union and he had been prepared for the long haul. He thought Bevin had been too. But the words put into her head had gotten to her heart and Skills refused to live like that. He'd have to end it no matter how much it hurt, he thought as he looked down at his cell phone ringing yet again. When he saw it wasn't Bevin, he decided to answer it.

"Skills, what's going on, man?"

He let out a relieved breath.

"Luke, man, am I glad to hear your voice. You think you can get your mom's car?"

"Yeah. Why? You need a ride."

"No doubt."

"Where's Bevin?" Lucas asked.

Skills closed his eyes. He could hardly believe the words he was about to speak.

"It don't matter. Me and Bevin are over."


	39. No Time For Apologies

Brooke sat behind the wheel of the Bug for what felt like forever. She had driven there every day for over a week but had yet to summon the courage to actually get out of the car. It was too hard even though she had practiced what to say in front of the mirror practically every night. It seemed so much easier then. Only she knew how sincere and how sorry she truly was. The words, some reasonable form of explanation were within her and now she just had to try to convey it to him, somehow make him understand. That would be tough enough considering he hadn't even looked at her since that fateful and humiliating night of the party.

"Now or never, B. Davis, you can do this," she tried to pump herself up as her arm opened the door.

Her legs felt like jelly as she walked towards the skate park where a part of her was hoping he would be. The other part was way too nervous and scared to confront him but it was something that had to be done. So she continued on her mission and found the popular hang out spot deserted except for one dark haired boy who rode his skateboard up the ramp, making a quarter turn in mid air over and over again until it was perfect.

Brooke closed her eyes as the breeze softly blew threw her brunette locks. It reminded of her a special night not so long ago that now felt like light years away. It was the night she had met him at the Shady Oaks Nursing Home, the place where he faithfully volunteered every Wednesday. Afterwards, he had taught her to skate board. She had kicked off her designer high heels and belly laughed as she had taken quite a few tumbles along the way, despite his excellent attempts at teaching. It had been fun and different and she'd had a blast.

"What are you doing here?"

Brooke opened her eyes. She had gotten lost in the memory of a moment and hadn't noticed that Chase had now noticed her. It had caught her off guard. He was so beautiful. All she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and hear that everything would be okay but the look on his face told her they were a long way from that.

"Chase…hi."

He looked away.

"Brooke, why are you here?" he asked again.

She opened her mouth but the words somehow got in the way.

"I, I don't know. I…I guess I just had to see you."

"Why?"

"We really need to talk."

He shook his head.

"I don't think so. Brooke, I don't have anything to say to you."

"I know. Um, I get that and you have every right to feel that way but I have something to say to you, a lot actually. If you could just listen…"

"Why? Why should I? I mean, seriously. Give me one good reason."

"I can give you a bunch of reasons. Because I screwed up and I'm sorry and I want to make things right. If you would just let me explain…"

"Explain what? How our whole relationship was based on lie after lie? How you're not the person I thought you were, the person you pretended to be?"

She bit her lip trying not to cry.

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like, Brooke? No, never mind. I don't want to hear it. You've lied to me enough."

"Chase, please…"

She put her hand on his shoulder but he made a face and immediately recoiled. The reactions shocked and hurt her.

"Don't touch me."

"Fine," she swallowed hard. "I know I deserve that. I did lie to you and I am so sorry for that. I know there is nothing I could say to ever excuse that but I didn't mean for it to happen. I wasn't trying to be mean and I wasn't trying to hurt you. I know it doesn't make sense but I did it because I care about you so much."

Chase let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"You're right. That doesn't make sense. In fact, it doesn't make any sense at all. What you did was wrong and you don't treat people like that if you supposedly care about them."

"When I first met you, I had no idea I would fall for you. I didn't think it would turn into something but it did. It turned into something really great and special. Yeah, there were things you didn't know about me, some things I was ashamed of, some things I was just afraid if you found out then you wouldn't like me anymore. Now I know I should have just come clean but I got scared. I meant to tell you the truth. I wanted to tell you so many times but it was so hard."

"I was honest with you. I gave my heart to you, Brooke…"

"I know. I gave you my heart, too."

"Don't," he put his hand up to stop her.

A tear slid down her face.

"You think you're the only one that's hurt, Chase? You think this isn't hard for me, too?"

"Look, as upset as I am about all of this, I am sorry that you're hurt but you can't turn around and put it all on me. You did this to yourself, Brooke."

"I know that and now I have to live with it. That person, that girl you saw on the video…I'm not her anymore. In fact, I haven't been her for a long time. She's dead and I fought so hard to bury her. At the party that night, I was absolutely mortified! I was ashamed of what I did and who I was and the fact that the whole school was reliving my mistakes with me. I'm not perfect and I've tried to change. Doesn't that count for something? For anything?"

"It does count. People make mistakes."

"Then why can't you forgive me for mine? Why can't you talk to me? Why can't you look at me?"

"Brooke…"

She wiped her tears away.

"See? That's exactly why I couldn't tell you. Tonight and that night you look absolutely disgusted. That's exactly what I was afraid of, that if you knew the truth, you'd look at me just like you're looking at me right now. And that hurt. It still hurts. I didn't want you to think that I was a slut."

"Is that what you think this is about?"

"Chase…"

"Seeing you on the video did bother me. The fact that you've slept with a lot of guys, yeah, it does bother me but I could have gotten over that. It was before me and everybody has a past. Like you said, everybody makes mistakes. I can deal with that and I would have eventually if you had given me the chance. What gets me is the whole deception part."

"I…"

"I can't stand a liar and you lied about everything. Are you even the Student Body President or did you make that one up to?"

"I was elected last year fair and square and I can't believe you just asked me that."

"How am I supposed to know? You lied about being a tutor."

"I didn't mean to," she defended. "We were talking, getting to know each other and I was flirting. It just kind of came out, the offer to look over your Calculus. You looked at me like I was smart and you seemed so impressed. That felt good. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to spend time with you and I thought I could wing it. Sorry."

"What were your own Calculus grades?"

Brooke made a face.

"Somewhere in the low C and high D range…"

"Unbelievable. I mean, seriously. I can't believe you pulled it off."

"Haley Scott is a good friend of mine and she's the best tutor at Tree Hill High. She's the only thing that saved my ass from failing and I kind of convinced her to help me with you."

He shook his head.

"I just don't get it. I just wish you had been yourself."

"I made a lot of mistakes. I was afraid. If I could go back and do it all over and change things I would but we both know I can't. All I can do now is explain and try to apologize and hope someday, somehow you can forgive me."

"Brooke, I can't…"

"Chase, we had a really good thing going. We had something special. We were happy."

"Were, Brooke. How can we ever go back to that after everything that's happened? It won't work. It's not the same. We can't be together again and right now, I don't even know if we can be friends."

She closed her eyes. That's exactly what she had been afraid of.

"Okay," she tried not break down. "If that's how you feel, I understand. If you don't like me anymore, if you don't have feelings still, I guess I can't say that I blame you. I, um, I just had to talk to you. I had to give it a shot because if I didn't, I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life. So now I know how you feel and where we stand and it's cool. I'm sorry I bothered you and I promise it won't happen again."

She took what was left of her pride and walked away even though she was dying inside.

"I still have feelings, Brooke," he called out in a soft voice.

She turned around.

"What?"

"What I felt for you was real. My heart had been broken before and I never thought I'd find another girl so great and then I found you. I fell in love with you and that's not something I take lightly. You can't help who you love and you can't turn love on and off like a light switch. I still love you."

"You do?" she whispered.

"Of course, I do."

"Oh Chase, I love you, too" she cried, running to his arms but he stopped her.

"Brooke, we can't."

"But you just said…"

"I know what I said but that doesn't change anything. I love you but what does that mean if I can't trust you?"

There were tears in his eyes as well but it was the way he felt and that was the way it had to be. And though it killed Brooke as her heart continued to ache for him, all she could do was walk away. It was over and it was her own doing. She had made her bed and now she had to lie in it.


End file.
